Clash Of Reunion -Book 2 of Fairy Tale-
by Kadrian
Summary: Will, no longer a ranger but a once-traitor, had been given a mission: Go to Skandia and solve Erak's problems. The mission ended in another all out war with the Temujai. Things slowly unraveled. The losses, the secrets kept in dark, the all but forgotten past. There are tearful reunions and knocks on the death's door. Life isn't a fairy tale, it is never fair to begin with.
1. Prologue

A.N.: Hey, I am back! In case you just..idk. randomly stumble onto this, this is a sequel to _Words Aren't What They Mean._ It might be a little bit difficult to understand some of the parts if you have not read the first book/story. I am really bad at summarizations for stories, so I can't really summarize the first part. I am so sowwie. When I have the time, I think I will do a recap for the first story. Or maybe not.

 **Title:** _Clash Of Reunion_

 **Author:** Kawazoe Kumiko

 **Disclaimers:** Do not own Ranger's Apprentice or any familiar character from Ranger's apprentice that you might see in this story.

 ***NOTE*: Book 2, sequel to** _Words Aren't What They Mean. _

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Raising his hand and barely keeping the excitement out of him, Will knocked on the heavy oak wood door to the small meeting room. Finally, after two weeks of staying at the cabin and shooting arrows to no end, he was finally getting a mission.

"Come in." The voice was muffled by the door and he pushed it opened.

"Good morning, Will. Good morning, Halt." Gilan, as cheerful as always, greeted them.

The rest mumbled along the line. Will took his time to give them a glance. Crowley the head ranger, Horace his best friend, King Duncan, and Gilan were all present and already seated. The old ranger and the boy took the last two remaining seat before Crowley cleared his throat and began.

"Thank you for giving us your time to be here." He began.

Not that he had any other choices, Will thought as a grin threatened to break through his face. Gilan, to the right of him, elbowed him slightly to wipe it off his face.

"As much as I wanted to ignore this request," Crowley said, a look of dismay passed over his face then disappeared, "Our dear friend in Skandia requested the help from the rangers."

Will swallowed as Crowley produced a crumbled letter and continued, "Our dear friend said he had ran into a small little problem back in his home and he is desperately in need of our help. Particularly from someone who is an expert at shooting, like a ranger."

All eyes turned toward Halt, or so Will thought. He did not noticed the fleeting glance most of them gave toward him before landing on Halt. The ranger at the center of the sudden attention shifted uncomfortably and Crowley coughed to get their attention back.

"Our dear friend had send us a letter a few days ago and we received it yesterday." Crowley continued, "I will now read you his letter."

Will hid his snicker behind a cough as Crowley unfolded the crumpled paper with disgust evident in his face, "To people of Araluen. I might have ran into a small trouble here in Skandia. I hope this letter will reach you in time. We are desperately in need of your rangers' help. Please come at once after you have receive this letter. We await your arrival."

"Because of our treaty with the Skandians," Crowley glanced uncomfortably to the once-traitor before continuing, "I do not think we can avoid this plea for help, no matter how fake it might sound to us. Our dear friend-"

"Just say Erak, Crowley." King Duncan sighed from the side, "I do believe we all have enough of this 'Our dear friend' phrase."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Crowley coughed loudly and continued, "Erak, the Oberjarl of Skandia, had unfortunately requested our help, therefore we cannot ignore it. Since he had requested for rangers, I believe I have to send at least one ranger to Skandia."

"I am not going." Halt spoke up as soon as he finished talking, "I am definitely not going."

"Halt, are you that afraid of ships?" Gilan teased from Will's right.

A low growl from his left shut the tall ranger up almost immediately. Crowley continued talking as if nothing had happened.

"For this mission, we will be sending Halt-"

"I said I am not going!" Halt interrupted.

"Gilan, Horace, and Will." Crowley finished.

"Wait, I am going?" The brunet between the tall ranger and the ranger with seasickness asked in surprise.

"Yes, you are going." Crowley said with a strained smile, "We are giving you a chance to redeem your title as a King's ranger. If this mission turned out to be successful, we will consider giving you the title back."

Will's smile grew wider by the moment, "Thank you!"

"Don't thank me," Crowley huffed, "His Majesty suggested it."

The brunet turned toward the king and received a slight smile. It was the king's decision, huh…Will thought. He was slightly disappointed. So the ranger department hadn't even consider letting him back. Then he was fueled with determination. Alright, he will finish this mission perfectly, then he will get back into the rangers.

At the thought of rangers, it slowly turned into the assassins. He sighed. His memory had returned two weeks prior and it haunted him day and night, replaying Halt and Crowley's conversation over and over again. _The assassins are dead._ He shivered. As much as he wanted to hold on to them, he couldn't deny the truth. They are dead, and they are never coming back. And it was all his fault. If he hadn't mess up the mission, none of this would have happen. He will have been with K, Morten and Arch. He will be in Skandia, rather than Araluen, getting grounded like a kid. None of this would have happened, if he hadn't been there to mess it up.

"Will?" Gilan nudged him gently and it jerked him out of his thoughts, "Are you okay? You are kind of pale all of a sudden."

"No, I am fine." Will reassured him, "Just thinking of Erak and his stinky crew."

Gilan laughed at that, "I know."

The tall ranger had come back to Castle Araluen a few days ago for this mission. His fief was currently and temporarily occupied by a different ranger during his absence. The light brown haired ranger had been very close to Will ever since coming back. By close, he meant literally. He was always there whenever he went into the forests. He always accompany him out in the morning. Whenever he was going further than the first ring of forest around the cabin, Gilan will asked to follow him. Will didn't dislike that, he actually enjoyed Gilan's company. But lately, the brunet had begun to wonder as to why the light brown haired was sticking to him closer than a glue could.

"Then that ends our meeting today." Crowley said, crumbling the paper and placed it back into his pocket uncaringly, "I will give you time to pack. The ship is by the port of the Narrow Sea at around noon. Our dear fr-, I mean, Erak, had kindly sent us a ship."

The four that were sent on the mission stood up and left, leaving the king and Crowley in the room.

Walking back to the stable, Gilan struck up a conversation, "You are finally having a mission, Will!"

"Yeah." Will said, barely concealing his excitement, "It had been a long time. A really long time."

* * *

A.N.: There goes Prologue. Phew. This story is gonna be another long journey. Do bear with me tho! ~ ^ ^ ~


	2. The Unwilling Truth

A.N.: Okay, school officially start tomorrow, so I decided that I should do a little bit of work before my nightmare starts! So here I am, writing chapter 2.

thanks for your reviews and I hope this chapter satisfied you. For now.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Unwilling Truth**

* * *

Halt wasn't planning to go to Skandia, not for anything. That is, until Erak came personally to wait at the port and hoisted the kicking and refusing ranger onto their wolfship. The sea was calm during their sail though the occasional waves tended to turn a certain ranger's face green.

Standing by the bow, Will enjoyed the soft sea breeze that carried the moisture wind from far away. He wished, for a moment, that Arch was there to share this scene. Or Morten. He will even settle for K. They were about to move to Skandia right before he had ruined the mission. If he hadn't…He swallowed as a wave of guilt washed over him. For a moment, he wished that he hadn't exist. Then he shook his head, self-blaming won't bring them back. But he couldn't get rid of the guilt no matter what. The assassins had been nice to him, especially Morten. They were like a family. And now, he had ripped it up.

"Who is going to fall into that trap a second time?" Erak's loud voice from somewhere behind him jerked him out of his thoughts.

Hurriedly wiping away tears that was about to flow, he turned and searched for the commotion.

"Don't you dare throwing up in my helmet again, you old ranger!" The Oberjarl yelled with mock anger as he secured it on his head with one hand while the other pointing at Halt, who was leaning on the side.

Will had to hide his grin with a cough. This never got old. He watched as Halt made a blind grab for Erak's helmet and failed as the large Skandian leaped out of the way. A loud snickered from somewhere to the right of him told the trio that they were not alone. Gilan had walked up from the cabins below, one hand on the side to support him while the other clasped over his mouth where a grin had already broke through.

"Gilan!" Halt called threateningly, turning to look at his former apprentice. The wave joined side with the tall ranger and it tossed the ship slightly, causing the older ranger to lean back out as his stomach threatened to empty out.

"Anyone want some food?" Erak called innocently and turned to watch the gray haired ranger suffer, "Oh, my bad. I didn't see you there."

Halt, too tired to retort, merely spare him a cold glance before stumbling his way downstairs. Once he was gone, the Oberjarl started laughing and Gilan joined in shortly after. Will was amused.

Walking toward the Oberjarl, Will asked, "What was your purpose in requesting our help? You don't look really on edge."

To his surprise, Erak looked away in what seemed like reluctance mixed with embarrassment, "Well, you see. I ran into a tiny little itsy problem back home. Er, I can't resolve the problem without an expert with bow."

"But didn't you train archers after our last…run in?" Will asked as he started to feel that this mission was no more than a prank from the Oberjarl.

The large Skandian coughed loudly as if diverting his attention, "You see, Skandians are not as skillful as a ranger. We simply lack the skills that rangers like you possessed."

Rangers like you…Will bit his lips and looked away. He wasn't a ranger, at least not anymore after the last incident. The last freaking messed up incident. But he didn't regret doing it, at least not up to the part where he had nearly assassinated King Duncan. He was glad of the chance to meet the assassins, K, Morten and Arch. They were his precious friends, family and memories. The guilt he had nearly forgotten over the commotion rushed back to him.

Suddenly feeling dizzied, he made his way to the stairs leading to the below. He didn't hear Gilan calling his name in worry. Bumping into someone, he looked up and found Horace.

"You are looking pale. Are you okay, Will?" Horace asked then grinned, "Or are you sea sick like Halt who nearly throw up all over me?"

Offering a weak grin in return, Will brushed passed his best friend who gave him a slight shrug before heading upstairs to the deck. Stumbling to his room, he heard a horrible wrenching sound coming from the room next to him. He sniggered and tried to hide it but failed miserably as Halt came out of his room with a glare.

"What are you laughing at?" Halt asked, his voice firm even though he was seasick and emptying out his breakfast a moment ago.

"Nothing, nothing." Will smiled innocently as he fumbled for the handle behind his back.

Gilan chose that exact moment to interrupt, to the boy's relieve, "Halt, if you are going to throw up, go above deck to do that."

"Gilan." The ranger growled then he sighed irritatingly, "I am going to sue Crowley if he manages to land me another Skandia mission."

"I think Erak is pretty pleased to see you though." The tall ranger grinned then he added, "Halt, why don't you go ask Erak what his request and purpose for this mission is?"

"Probably something very uninteresting." The grim ranger replied but nonetheless, he made his way to the deck after noting the meaningful glance light blond haired sent him.

After Halt disappeared over the top of the staircases, Gilan climbed down and reached Will, "Are you feeling okay, Will?"

The brunet blinked in surprise at the sudden question and replied, "Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"No," The tall ranger looked slightly uncomfortable, "You looked a little pale a while ago."

Realizing that Gilan was concern about him, Will offered a smile, "I am okay. Just…thinking about something. Excuse me."

Opening the door to his room, he entered and closed it behind him, leaving Gilan out of the room. He knew that he shouldn't be thinking about the Assassins, the past so often and pushing the present and possibly the future aside. Why can't he just accept the truth right in front of him? Swallowing hard, he prevented tears from sliding down like it had done so often in the past few weeks. They were dead, he told himself repeatedly. But he couldn't cover the small hope that they might have survived the fire and that Halt and Crowley were just lying. What part of they were dead did he not understand? He doesn't know and just didn't want to know. The truth might just be too unbearable.

He must have fell asleep soon afterwards, for he woke groggily as someone shook him, "Wake up, Will!"

Cracking open his eyes unwillingly, his gaze met Horace's, "What's up? Did Halt throw up again?"

Horace leaned back with an easy grin, "No, not really. It is time for dinner though."

"On deck?" The brunet let his feet dangled by the side of the bed as he pulled on his coat.

"Yeah," The muscular apprentice replied as he leaned in the open doorway, "Erak said that there will be a full moon tonight and that it is really beautiful at sea."

"We will see about that."

Making their way to the deck with Horace in front and Will following slowly behind, he was greeted by the welcoming smell of food. To his credit, Horace's stomach growled loudly, causing the shipmates and the two rangers who were already seated to glance at him before bursting out laughing. Gilan beckoned for them to sit to either side of him and they did. Will seated himself between Halt and Gilan, unfortunately. But for once, Halt did not looked like he was on the verge of another disastrous accident, and that Will was glad.

The brunet didn't know how the Skandians managed a fire in the middle of the wooden deck, nor did he wanted to know as he nibbled the food in his plate. He didn't feel like eating, but for the sake of his friends, he had to make it as if he was. No use of getting them worried, was there? He didn't need to be fussed over, he just needed time to be alone, to reflect. And to remember, that is all he needed right now.

"Coffee anyone?" To his surprise, it was Erak who spoke of that topic.

Halt accepted a cup as did Gilan. Will merely shook his head, sighing. Skandians just cannot make good coffee, he thought as he watched Gilan grimaced after taking a small sip. Besides, he didn't wanted to drink coffee right now, when his thoughts were centered around the assassins and nothing else.

"Here, want a cup?" Erak asked, offering one to Will.

Automatically, with his thoughts still full, he replied, "No. Assassins don't drink coffee."

The two rangers and the muscular boy beside him froze and he recoiled as he came to his sense, "I am sorry. I didn't mean what I said."

Erak, not understanding the situation, merely laughed it off, "Since when did you became an assassin, Will?"

The Oberjarl returned to his conversation with his crewmate, leaving the brunet alone to fend off the three concerned people next to him.

"So you remembered." Halt stated as he placed his cup of coffee down.

Will nodded grimly. No point in denying if he wanted their trust and be a ranger once again.

"You should have told us earlier." Gilan pointed out, "We won't blame you or anything, Will. Please trust us."

Closing his eyes, he sighed, placing his half eaten food on the wooden floor, "I am sorry, Gil."

Horace, his best friend, merely stared at him sympathetically. For that, he was glad while irritated at the same time. He didn't need to be pitied nor be concerned. He just needed time to heal his wounds.

"Please excuse me." Will stood up, brushing Gilan's protesting hold on his arm away, "I am feeling tired."

Erak looked up as the boy stood up and asked, "Where are you going?"

"I am feeling a little tired." The brunet said, offering a strained smile, "I am going to retire to my room for now."

"Oh okay." Erak nodded cheerfully, "See you tomorrow then."

"Tomorrow." Will repeated absently as he made his way down the stairs, ignoring the glances and gaze that were boring a hole in the back of his neck.

He didn't need those, he just needed to be alone. For now.

* * *

evanlyncassandraaltman: Hmmm, I didn't really consider bringing Cassandra/Evanlyn along, because I mean, the princess now hates Will. Maybe I will solve their little difficult problem later in the story, but for now, there is only Halt, Gilan, Will, Horace and a bunch of hot headed Skandians. ^ ^

Maddie Altman: I wanted to say you are welcome for writing more, but that sounded really awkward and...polite... *AHEM* So I guess I should say, "Thank you for loving, reading, reviewing my story!"

Human: Thanks for your encouragement! Please do point out if my grammar is...really crappy or unreadable, I will fix it. I will work on my grammar and read each on thoroughly from now on. Thanks! ^ ^

Guest 2: Okay, okay okay!* cannot resist puppy eyes * I promise, Will will not turn into an assassin! So please stop your puppy eyes! Haha. ^ ^

hope4mustangs: Thaaanks! I am seriously running out of things to say. Just saying thanks make me kind of impolitely polite(you know what I mean?). But then not saying thanks make me impolitely impolite. Let me see, what can I say to not make it impolite...I seriously don't know...Okay, anyways, that was really crappy and lame sort of reply. So, I am gonna just end it with another 'Thank You Very Much!" *Shrinks away*

* * *

 ***NOTE*:** I have probably mentioned this already and in my profile, but I have to say this again, I am not sure why. But here goes nothing: I will at least update once/twice a week since You-Know-What is starting tomorrow. But it might be more than once/twice if I manage to find the time.

Sorry for the inconvenience and I hope I am not going to disappoint you! ^ ^

Peace out,

Her very very very highness, Kawazoe Kumiko


	3. The War, Or Not

A.N.: Hullo, Am back with another chapter! School had been horrible so far, with its hot weather and brutal homework. But still, life is not a fairytale, it is not fair, so I guess I will bear with it. For now. This chapter might be kinda boring, but it is sort of a necessary filler chapter. I checked my grammar this time and do tell me if you catch any errors.

Without further do, I present to you: Chapter 2. It is chapter 2 because the prologue doesn't count as a 'chapter'.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The War, Or Not**

* * *

Leaning against the side of the ship, Will inhaled the fresh morning breeze and sighed. It was refreshing, after a whole night of getting stuck in the room downstairs and listening to the pitches and groans of the ship. And the roaring and yelling of the Skandians upstairs. How he wished he had a knife back then, just to stick it up the deck to get them to quiet down.

The ship was surrounded by a very thin layer of fog that just barely covered up the distant green of Skandia. Was Skandia filled with greenery? He frowned and shrugged. Most of the crew were asleep, except for Erak, who was manning the helm while whistling a cheerful tune that lightened up the mood slightly. Gilan, Halt and Horace were still asleep downstairs. The morning was beyond peaceful so far.

That is until the absolutely stunning thing happened, Horace woke early. Food had always been on his top morning to-do list and Will wasn't surprise to see the warrior bouncing around Erak for breakfast.

"Erak!" Horace shrill voice begged, "Breakfast!"

"If you are hungry, go cook." Erak's grumble voice replied, "I am busy here at with the helm."

Even though the Skandians weren't the best cook in the world, Will had to agree that breakfast sounded like a good idea as his stomach growled quietly. Horace gave up and sighed. Then his eyes brightened as he saw Will by the side.

"Good morning, Will!" Horace called cheerfully, "How are you doing?"

The brunet knew that his friend was trying to evade the now taboo topic that they had discussed yesterday night. Taking a deep breath, Will smiled as brightly as he could.

"Good morning Horace." The boy replied, "Breakfast sounds like a great idea."

Sighing sadly for the lack of breakfast there was, the warrior leaned against the side next to his friend. They stay there in silence, enjoying each other's silent company as they watched the land at the horizon closing in slowly, millimeters by millimeters. The silence was once again broken as the crew woke, one by one, and they began the loud ruckus that signaled the start of another morning.

"Good morning, Horace. Good morning, Will." Gilan greeted them and Will turned sharply in surprise.

"Good morning, Gilan." The brunet replied after getting over the initial surprise.

Halt's grim form appeared over the stop of the stairs with Erak thumping his back cheerfully. Will didn't know when the Oberjarl had disappeared from the helm to greet Halt but he wasn't surprised.

"Good morning, Halt!" Gilan turned and greeted his former mentor, "How are you feeling this morning? I am sure the sea is prepared for any more of your disastrous accidents."

Halt growled and the large Skandian behind him thumped him soundly, "Breakfast, Halt?"

Will chuckled slightly as the ship pitched slightly, turning the grizzled ranger green in the face and Horace joined in beside him.

"Land ho!" Horace yelled as the distant land grew closer and closer until it was right in front of them.

The large wolfship was rowed slowly onto the land and they were welcomed by a surprisingly large number of Skandians. Most of them gave the passengers a bemused look that Will could not decipher. He glanced around. There didn't seem to be any huge problems occurring and he was beginning to wonder, not for the first time, what purpose did Erak call them here for.

They were escorted into the Oberjarl's large castle-like house as soon as they arrived. They were separated into four different rooms, which Will was glad. Sharing a room with Horace will be a nightmare since his snoring were just surprisingly loud and can echo in any kind of room. Being with Halt, well, it just creates unnecessary problems. Gilan, Will sighed, Gilan will just be being Gilan, concern over every little detail of his health. Not that he dislike Gilan for that, he just…feel uncomfortable to be the center of the tall ranger's attention.

Placing his small case of his belongings by the foot of his bed, he opened it. Gingerly touching his precious long bow, he closed it again with a relieved sigh. At least it hadn't broke over the rough trip on the wolfship.

"Will, time to go!" Gilan's voice called, slightly muffled by the door.

"Coming!" Will called back as he hastily locked the case.

* * *

Will spooned a mouthful politely before leaning sideways and whispered to Gilan, "Why are we having a banquet, Gil? Isn't there supposed to be some big disaster or whatever?"

"Don't ask me." Came the reply from the tall ranger next to him, "Ask Erak."

As if on cue, the Oberjarl in question stood up from his seat by the front of the table and cleared his throat loudly to lower the volume of the Skandians feasting, "Gentlemen!"

Will noticed how the large Skandian didn't say ladies then sighed as the large Skandian coughed apologetically, "And ladies of course!"

That earned him a round of laughter from the female and the brunet sighed with slight irritation at the way Erak was wasting time. If there was anything important, he should get right down to business, not joking around randomly. It didn't improve his already annoyed and grumpy mood after three days on the ship. Even though the sea was calm and all, it was just simply vexatious to stay with the cheerfully and loud Skandians that were drunk almost every night.

As if sensing his foul mood, the Oberjarl hurriedly continued, "Now, please welcome the rangers from Araluen! Ladies and gentlemen, with the help of our fellow rangers, we will win this war!

There were cheers and whistles and the brunet raised an eyebrow. Just what in the world is going on? Even though Erak had said 'war', he didn't make it sound like as if it was serious. More like war as in fights between little kids.

He sighed with slight relieve. At least it won't be a war war, like the one they had with the Temujai, but whatever it was, it was serious enough to call the rangers here. Or maybe not, he thought as he glanced at Erak's face. He always had that cheerful and easy grin on his face that made him sometimes unpredictable and mysterious. Sighing, he shook his head. Mysterious? Scratch that.

Gilan raised his hand to break the loud and irritating cheering, for which Will was grateful and asked, "What was our purpose for being here, Erak? If it is a prank, we are going home right now!"

"Trust me, it is not a prank." Erak winked and the brunet knew that it is not serious either at that moment, "It is a serious fight between two serious Skandians."

The boy nearly groaned. They were definitely being pranked. But as to how Crowley managed to fell right into it, he didn't know and he didn't want to know either. The head ranger was probably playing with them all. Glancing at the furiously grim face of Halt, the boy sighed, especially with Halt.

"We are going home." Halt stood up suddenly, "I am not here for something that is not important and does not matter to us."

"Halt!" Gilan exclaimed to his former mentor, "You can't just do that!"

"Oh, I can. I will tell you that." The grizzled old ranger growled.

"But we are going back on a ship!" The tall ranger pointed out innocently, "Why don't we stay for a while until that? I am sure I don't want to face the return ship for quite a while if I were you."

Halt glowered at his former apprentice in irritation before the attention was switched to Will who had burst out laughing.

"We will stay." The words were forced out of the old ranger's gritted teeth.

* * *

Lying in his bed, Will was beyond awake. He just couldn't sleep. Maybe he had gotten used to the way of the assassins, he thought, sad and guilty at the mention of his friends. The night was the realm of the shadow and reign of the assassins. This was the moment where he felt the most refresh. During the month with the assassins, he had turned into a night creature whose freedom was in the night breeze.

Shaking his head to get the ridiculous notions out of his head, he tried to sleep by burrowing his head into his pillow. It didn't help except suffocating him. Sighing loudly, he turned to face the window. There was a thin curtain over the window that didn't do much to block out the soft glow of the moon. He got out of his bed, pulled the curtain aside and pushed open the glass window before sitting himself on the sill. How he wished that Arch was here to share this with him.

Glancing up at the moon, he realized that the Skandians were right. It really was a full moon and it was beautiful and stunningly breathtaking. He wasn't sure how this was different from the normal Araluen full moon, but it was. They were the same moon for heaven's sake, Will thought with a loud sigh, but they are different all the same. He felt the presence of the other assassins that were in Skandia all of a sudden. They were resting yet actively alert at the same time. He wondered what they were doing at that moment and who their new Lord was. If he had a chance to meet him, he will definitely apologize for getting his dear family killed. It didn't matter if they accept it or not, he would keep on apologizing until they do.

Slowly, the gentle breeze lured him to sleep and his hand fell onto the hard stone sill. His head laid against the side of the window and he closed his eyes. Until the tall ranger by the name of Gilan decided to burst right in at that moment.

"Will!" The light brown haired ranger exclaimed as he saw his friend by the window.

The brunet turned, jerked out of his semi-conscious state, "Did something happened?"

Gilan didn't say anything but he merely dragged Will off the window and hugged him tightly, "Don't go suicide, Will! You are still young and all!"

The brunet groaned with irritation, "Gilan, I was just sitting on the window. I wasn't planning to jump. Besides, there is a guard rail. I can't get past even if I do feel like doing a suicide."

The tall ranger blinked once in surprise before releasing the annoyed boy in his arms, "Oh, I see."

Will sighed and dragged surprised ranger toward the door. Opening the small wooden door, he pushed the tall ranger into the hallway.

"Go to sleep, Gil." The brunet said before closing the door in front of him and bolting it shut to avoid any more accidents like what had just happened.

The tall ranger outside walked away with a relieved smile on his face. When he saw Will sitting on the window as if ready to jump, his heart was in his mouth and all he could think about was the small brunet that had become the center of his life just a few weeks ago.

As he walked away, whistling a soft tune, he didn't hear the soft reply the boy uttered from the other side of the door.

"Thank you, Gil."

* * *

Maddie Altman: Thanks for your review! Ugh, now I am seriously stuck at what to reply. Sorry if I sounded just really awkward right now.

evanlyncassandraaltman: 'Push Will overboard' *shivers* Glad I didn't put her onboard, or it would be a disaster. Thanks for your compliment! Now I feel like writing another chapter. *OMG, WHAT THE HECK DID I JUST SAY?!* Okay, I am not sure how, but that was my laziness talking out loud. I will start writing the next chapter, but since I have homework, so I can't finish it in one night. So maybe Friday? Or Saturday.

Guest 2: Don't worry about your laz-*AHEM* I mean, your mental block. I do that all the time. As long as you drop a review, I am happy. Tho I might have some problems thinking of a reply if you just say 'hi'. I mean, what can I say? 'Hello'? Lol.

Ranger K4ti3 : I love Arch too, even though I 'created' him. He sort of reminded me of Gilan. Maybe Gilan version number 2? Haha. Anyways, just a little **SPOILER HERE:** _They aren't dead. Nope, definitely not._

Little Wishlet: Don't force yourself if your brain goes blank when thinking of a review. Well, just write something politely impolite will be fine. Well, that is, if you understand what 'politely impolite ' means. Haha, anyways. Thanks for actually dropping a review, I really appreciate it! Cheers.

ninja: The only thing that popped up right now, is 'Thanks!' Then I realized that I might be too polite that make me impolite. So, I think I will add 'Thank you very much!'. Then I realized that it has the same meaning as 'Thanks!'. Then my brain completely went blank, like it did so often recently. Sorry for the blabbering you just read, but all in all, I just wanna say thank you for dropping a review. In an informal way. ^ ^ Peace out!

Strikestar: I am wondering if you are the same person as ninja above. My mistake if you aren't, but your names, strikestar and ninja are very 'ninja' like, so I was just thinking that it was a coincidence. Terribly sorry if you aren't, my mistake. As for your story...CAN I READ IT?! I really want to read stories like that, but there aren't a lot of it. What will happen if they meet? I really want to know! Well then, tell me when you have posted your story! I want to be the first to read! *WHINES*

* * *

Well then, until next time!

Peace out! (Don't ask me why I like to say this, but it is kinda like my trademark sentence right now. ^ ^)


	4. The Decision

**A.N.: Sorry, this chapter is kinda like another filler to get the actual thing going. Sorry if I am seriously slow these days. It is finally weekend, so I found some time to write this. I hope you have enjoyed it so far and I haven't disappointed you yet! Do point out anything that you find weird/unsuitable. I welcome all constructive criticisms! ^ ^ It is kinda short too. SOWWIE, MY LAZINESS IS REALLY GETTING TO ME THESE DAYS. But things really start from about like...the next next chapter, I hope.**

Oh well then, without further do, here is chapter 3:

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Decision**

* * *

Will woke to the sound of loud knocking, or rather, banging on his door. For a moment, he didn't know where he was or what he was doing. The bed under him was hard but slightly softer in the middle, unlike the soft yet hard ones back in Halt's cabin. The air smelled different too. Unlike the clean forest smell, this place smelled like…fish. He frowned.

"Will!" His best friend's familiar voice called, slightly muffled by what sounded like a door, "Wake up! Time to go!"

He opened his eyes and blinked. Go? He hurriedly thrown away the cover and leaped onto the wooden planked floor. They were in Skandia, Will remembered as he hastily pulled on his shirt, boots, and his coat. They were here because of a fake mission request from Erak. As for the purpose, he didn't know. Flicking open his case, he pulled out his bow. After stringing it in a few seconds, he slung it across his back carefully.

"Coming!" He called as he slammed the case down and pushed it under the bed again.

Opening the door, Horace greeted him with his usual cheerfulness, "Good morning, Will. We will be having breakfast after the trip."

"Trip?" Will blinked, puzzled, "What trip?"

"Erak said that we will be going hunting in the mountain. Something about breakfast and morning exercises." The built warrior shrugged as he explained.

The brunet sighed, wondering what exactly in the world was going on. Morning hunting was unheard of. As they proceeded down the hallway, Horace began complaining about the lack of breakfast and the stinky smell of fish. Will sniffed. It wasn't that bad, but the stench was obvious when one is not focused on something else specifically.

"Good morning, Will. Good morning, Horace." Gilan's cheerful voice, with the same level of enthusiasm, greeted him from the open door to the dining room.

"Good morning, Gilan." The brunet greeted back.

Glancing passed the tall ranger, Will noticed the grizzled old ranger sitting at a table with a cup of coffee in front of him, "Good morning, Halt!"

Glaring at him, the ranger spoke up, "Good morning, good morning, good morning! I am so tired of hearing it! Why do youngsters these days spend their energy on things that they shouldn't be spending it on?"

Ignoring the grumpy greeting he received, he walked to Halt's table and asked, "Halt? Where is my coffee?"

"Somewhere in the coffee bean and the hot water." The grim ranger replied automatically, then he froze before looking away.

Didn't they had…this conversation before? Will frowned as he tried to recall. Then he understood Halt's reaction. The exact conversation had been the start of one-month assassin incident. It wasn't the cause, but it was the beginning. The other two in the room understood what happened after glancing between Will and Halt and them too, fell into the uncomfortably awkward silence. For a moment, no one spoke. Then Will took a deep breath and slammed his hand on the table, causing Halt's coffee to spill.

"…Will?" Horace asked, his voice confused yet nervous for he had never seen his friend acted this way before.

"Let me get something straight," Will exclaimed, closing his eyes to avoid eye contact with anyone, "Stop avoiding the topic of the assassins. If you think you will hurt me if I heard you, you are wrong. I have gotten over it. If you think that it will hurt to remember losing them….it is okay. I have gotten used to it. True, they were my family. But that was the past. You are now my friend, my family. I won't dwell on the past, so you shouldn't either. I am not the one needing time to get it over, it is you all."

Turning to Horace, he said hotly, "I know that you are trying to avoid the topic of them. Please don't. It is annoying to see you pretending that nothing happened. If you want to talk about it, say it out loud."

He swung around and faced Gilan, "Gilan, stop being so protective of me. I won't suicide, if that is what you are worried about. You yapping by my ear isn't helping. I know that you are worried about me, but I am fine right now!"

Before the stunned ranger and the warrior recovered, he turned to Halt and he was at a loss for words, "Halt, well, just be a Halt, alright?"

The ranger blinked then frowned before pushing his spilled cup of coffee in front of Will's hands, "If you want me to be a Halt, why don't you refill the coffee for me?"

Glaring at the ranger, he took the cup and stormed toward the kitchen, very unlike his normal self.

Once inside, he backed against a wall, took a deep breath and released it. That was very unlike him, he knew and he wondered what the others were thinking right now. He felt as if a great weight and burden had been lifted from his shoulder. It was good, to get it off him. The assassins are now the past. He had the present and the future to consider. One cannot simply dwell and live in the past.

Refilling Halt's cup of coffee, he made his way slowly back out the kitchen. To his surprise, Erak and his group of Skandians were there. Placing the cup of coffee quietly in front of Halt, he asked the other two.

"Are you going?" Will asked over the noise of the loud chuckles of Erak and the sound of his group packing.

Horace nodded. To his relieve, neither of the three brought up the topic.

* * *

"Will, duck!" Gilan yelped.

The brunet crashed onto his knees, narrowly escaping an arrow that whooshed passed over his head. Drawing his arrow till his index finger touches his lips, he released. The arrow hit home and he heard the satisfactory sound of a man toppling backward with a thump. Reaching for another arrow, he nocked it and searched for the last target that was definitely hiding amongst the bush. A slight rustle opposite of him warned him of the whereabouts and he turned toward it.

Before he managed to release the arrow, Halt pushed him onto the ground as another arrow whisked passed his head.

"Don't just keep shooting," Gilan said as he crept over to him under the cover of the bush they had, "Remember to look out for the arrows too."

Not for the first time, Will wondered what in the world had he gotten himself into as another arrow came too close to his comfort.

Erak had decided to hold a shooting contest in the mountain. His group of Skandians will be on one team, and Gilan, Will, and Halt on the other. Each player carries a circle target about half a meter above their head and strapped onto their back. The goal of both teams was to hit the red circle. Whenever a circle is hit, that person is out. The last standing team wins. As for the reward and the purpose, the brunet didn't know. The only thing he knew right now for certain is that the faster they are done, the better it will be. Nocking the last arrow, he shot it without aiming, knowing that it will fly true.

The last man on Erak's team toppled backward and Horace cheered loudly, the sound echoed in the forest. Standing up, Will unstrapped the irritating target from his back and handed it back to Oberjarl.

He listened as the head Skandian spoke up after everyone had quiet down, "Gentlemen, I think I found our champion!"

And of course, they cheered. The brunet merely leaned against the tree and waited for the explanation that will follow.

Turning to the foreigners, Erak explained, "You might be wondering why I called you to Skandia for. Well you see, a certain someone had challenged me of my position. Of course, it is not abnormal for an Oberjarl to be challenged. He had decided to hold a contest between us, consisting of five events. I can use any players that I can find to be in the contest, but this man has many followers. That arrogant brat told me that because I am an Oberjarl, I should be the best in every subject, thus I must win all five contests. The first four was easy and I managed to defeat him and his followers, but the last one is hard. He managed to get one of the Aisenos to be his player."

Raising his hand politely, Will asked, "What is i-sen-ohs?"

"It is a newly formed group. Their accuracy is uncanny." Erak sighed, "That is why I have to request your help. I don't want some random brats showing up and taking my title. So, will you please help me?"

"Not like we have any other choices." The three of them replied after sharing a long-suffering glance.

Clapping his hands together roughly, Erak spoke with a wild grin on his face, "Then, will you mind being my player for the fifth contest, Ranger Will?"

* * *

Maddie Altman: Don't worry, your grammar is fine. Haha. It is my grammar that I am worried about.

Little Wishlet: Me don't like protective Gilan either. But it is sorta necessary. I hope this chapter 'changes' it a bit.

Strikestar: I read your prologue, it is good! Thanks for your encouragements and support. (God, I seriously am running out of things to say. Okay, be right back, going to get my review dictionary)

hope4mustangs: Thanks for your...very enthusiastic review! ^ ^ Another SPOILER: *Arch gonna probably appear like somewhat later* Okay, that was just a fact... Thanks for your review!(oops, did I say that already?)

Human: Oh, you moved? Hope you are comfortable there! ^ ^ Well, I like your idea, but I don't want Will to fight Halt. Don't wanna don't wanna! *WHINES* But there will be a war alright. I really suck at battle scenes, so I think I will have to 'research' and 'read' other people's work(excuses to slack off) to see how I can write a good one.

Guest 2: You are right. I tried to incorporate a tiny itsy little bit of it into this chapter. That part is kinda...sudden, I know. But still, thanks for your suggestion and for pointing out that. But I just really love my assassins characters and I also really want them(rangers and assassins) to be in a big happy family too. [Okay, just why am I talking like a reader not an author? ]

 _Peace out, and please do tell me what I should work on(Or if you are not really satisfied with anything)!_

 _Kawazoe Kumiko_

 _P.S. Next update will either be Sunday(That is if I don't have classes on weekends), or monday/tuesday._


	5. The Contestants and the Players

A.N.: Yay, it is weekend! Today was really fun. I get to stay home and work on this chapter the whole day. Well, not the whole day, but like most of it. Words still fell short of 2000, but it is kinda close. I have read this chapter over and over again and I decided that I shouldn't add anything else.

Well then, witho-, okay, that sentence is just too over spoken by me.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Contestants and the Players**

* * *

 _Clapping his hands together roughly, Erak spoke with a wild grin on his face, "Then, will you mind being my player for the fifth contest, Ranger Will?"_

* * *

Will blinked in surprise as he digested the word slowly. Then he looked away in shame. _Ranger Will…_ Erak probably hadn't heard of his traitorous action. He is in Skandia after all. It was just a complete freaking accident, falling off the cliff, but that was all it took to destroy his career. He had lost one family, and the taking of his title loosed him another one.

Taking a deep breath, he said as calmly as he could, "Are you talking to me?"

"Of course you." Erak glared at him with a smile on his face.

"I am terribly sorry, you got the wrong person." The brunet replied quietly.

Horace spoke up nervously, "Ah, Er-"

"No, I didn't." The Oberjarl walked forward and clapped him on the shoulder with such strength that he doubled over, "I am talking about you! Don't be so modest, eh? Ranger Will?"

He roared with laughter and the Skandians joined him. Will knew that they didn't mean anything harmful. They were just…ignorant, he thought bitterly. A bunch of ignorant fools. A ranger's title meant everything to him, and yet, here they are, laughing unaware.

He clenched his fist angrily and Horace placed a hand gently on his shoulder to calm him down, "Calm down Will. They didn't know."

"Of course," Will muttered, "They are just idiots."

"What?" The warrior didn't catch that.

"Nothing." He brushed him aside.

"Now, what do you say?" The large Oberjarl stopped laughing finally and turned to Will, oblivious to the crackling aura around the boy.

"I must refuse." The boy said, his brown eyes meeting the blues, "You have mistaken me for someone else."

Finally, the thickheaded Skandia stared at him in confusion, "What do you mean? Aren't you Will?"

Gilan tried to interfere, but Will beat him to it, "Yes, I am Will, but I am not Ranger Will. I am not a ranger anymore."

To his surprise, the large Skandian merely shrugged, "You were one since I last saw you. And you are still one. Rangers, in my point of view, are just people who have otherworldly shooting skills. And you fit in that category, so you are a ranger. I don't really understand how rangers work in Araluen, but your skill is all that matter."

Will knew that he should be glad to hear that, but he replied bitterly, "So you don't care about whether they are honorable or not?"

"Of course, I do." Erak frowned at him, confused, "Rangers are all honorable people. You are too. And adding that to your shooting skill, you are a ranger in my eyes. No matter what you do, what you have done are always justified. You have that in you."

"Are you calling assassinating the king justified?" The brunet trembled with emotions.

The large Skandian blinked in surprise then he continued, determined to cheer the small boy up, "Of course not. But he hadn't died, did he? If he had, we would have heard the news sooner. You didn't assassinate the king. I don't know what exactly had happened, but it looked like the king had forgiven you already. Don't let your guilt stay too long, it will destroy you from your core."

The boy blinked in surprise and turned away.

Horace piped up and pointed out, "Weren't you over that? That is what you said earlier, right? We aren't the only one dwelling on the past, you are too. Let me ask you something, how can you make yourself not guilty?"

The brunet thought on that for a moment then shook his head, "I can't."

"Then you will have to bear it in your heart if you can't remove it. Your guilt is like an endless pit of water. If you let it pour, it will never end. If you don't let it pour, it won't end either. So just keep it in, and maybe one day, when you have forgotten, it will disappear."

The boy knew that his best friend was right and he sighed, "Horace, I never know that you are quite the scholar. Are you sure you aren't supposed to go to the scribe school?"

The warrior flushed in embarrassment, "Ah, look, j-j-just forget w-what I said!"

Looking up, Will flashed a smile to know that he was just joking with him, "Thank you, Horace."

"Well then," Erak repeated his earlier question with an even bigger smile, "Will you be my fifth player, Ranger Will?"

For the first time since the incident, Will smiled sincerely, from the bottom of his hearts, "It will be my honor, Oberjarl."

* * *

General Haz'Kam sat in his tent, his fingers drumming distractingly on the small table and the map in front of him. It had been nearly a year since their defeat at Skandia, by the cursed Rangers. Especially that old ranger, who had stolen their horses. Just thinking of him made him want to kill him right there and then. He curled his fist around the hilt of a knife by his belt angrily. He had wasted almost three thousand useful soldiers and some of the rest were too seriously wounded to fight anymore. He gritted his teeth. If he meets them again, he swore he will kill that old ranger and the archer ranger too. Especially the young one who had organized the archers, he was the one who had ruined his plan. Especially that one.

Turning to the gathered Kaijin, the best archers in his force, he watched as they strategized their next attack. He glanced down at the red flags marked on the map beside his hands and examined them carefully with a small smile tugging at his lips.

Very soon, they will reach the Alpine Mountain Range. They have once again gathered enough force, they will be strong enough. Picking up one of the red flags, he slammed it onto Hallasholm. Then they will come again. And this time, he thought as he pushed over the blue flags of Skandia and placed the red in its place, we will win.

The blue flag rolled helplessly across the map and dropped onto the ground with a soft thump. They wouldn't be expecting this, he thought slyly, surprise is the key to winning.

The tent flapped open, revealed his second in command, Maz'kan, who had a grin on his face. Maz'Kan was his long-time comrade. They were both successful in strategizing and battle, and they were both merciless.

"I take it that it was successful?" General Haz'Kam asked, looking up.

His second in command tugged slightly at a strand of long black hair and smiled, "Oh yes. Beyond successful."

"What did you left behind?" The general asked uninterestedly.

"Nothing, General." Maz'Kan replied slyly, "All are now ash and bone."

"Good," Haz'Kam nodded, a smile on his face, "I trust that we will have enough supplies for the journey?"

"Oh yes, we will." The black haired replied as he headed outside the tent.

The gray-haired general pushed the red flag one block closer to Hallasholm and chuckled humorlessly. Very soon, he thought as he picked up the blue flag, he will have his revenge. And he will conquer Skandia. Everything is going well.

* * *

Will felt his stomach threatened to throw up as he heard the cheering and roaring of the crowd below. Erak didn't tell him that the contest was today. Of all the days he could have picked, he thought grumpily as he strung his bow and tested its tightness for the umpteenth times that afternoon. It didn't help ease his nervousness. What if he missed? What if he blinked as he shoots? What if he sneezed as he released the arrow? What if, what if, what if? So many questions and doubt ran through his mind that moment.

Erak's future depended on him. And so was the future between Araluen and Skandia. No one ever said that the next Oberjarl had to agree with the treaty. He suddenly felt a great weight settled itself on his shoulder and he groaned. He was thinking too much. Way too much. He wiped his sweaty palm on his pants and opened the door of his room. He walked down the stairs and pushed open the second set of door, leading him into the huge open space in front of the building.

As he had expected, he was greeted by a crowd of big burly Skandians. They made way as the door was pushed open and he saw Erak standing with a huge idiotic grin in the middle of the ring of a circle. He swallowed nervously and walked forward, the crowd made two walls on his left and right, leading toward the center. His hand fidgeted at the material of his cloak and his mind was far too blank to think of anything.

The Oberjarl clapped him heartily on the back as his usual greeting and the small brunet nearly throw up whatever was left in his stomach. Stumbling forward, Erak pulled him toward the second pair a few meters away from them.

Will quieted down his nervousness and observed his opponent. One of them is a typical big burly Skandian. The second…he frowned…was wearing a cowl. He was unable to make out his face but he was not a Skandian that was for sure. He was small, like himself. So this was the 'uncanny' archer Erak had talked about.

"Let me present to you, my fifth player!" Erak's voice boomed across the open space and the crowd slowly grew quiet, "Will, Will Treaty!"

The cheering began again and the brunet closed his eyes with mild irritation and nervousness. The cheering continued for a while until the challenging Skandian opposite of him raised his hand.

He shouted, "I am Botulf! And I present you my fifth champion, a member of the Aisenos!"

The cheering intensified and Will seemed to be shrinking as he was dwarfed by the Skandians. Erak raised his hands and the crowd calmed down once again.

"This last contest will decide whether I am fit to be the Oberjarl or not." The current Oberjarl announced loudly, "But I have faith in my player, that he will not lose!"

Cheering was automatic but the brunet was glad of the vote of confidence from the big Skandian. He smiled, that means he had to win this, right? He didn't feel more weight settling on himself, instead, the weight was lifted. Alright, let's do this.

"Players," A Skandian spoke up from the edge of the crowd.

He must be the referee, the boy thought as he turned toward the Skandian.

"Please introduce yourself to each other."

Will frowned but he obeyed anyways.

Walking toward the cowled figure, he extended his hand with a small smile, "Hello, my name is Will. Will Treaty."

The figure pulled down his cowl, revealing a head of blond hair. The brunet blinked in surprise and shock.

The blond returned his smile quite sincerely and shook his outstretched hand, "Nice to meet you, Will."

Leaning in, the blond whispered, "It is good to see you, Liam. Are you doing well?"

* * *

Oops, I think I left that at a cliffhanger. My mistake. ^ ^

* * *

For your information: Haz'Kam was the general of the Temujai(from the Battle for Skandia(book four)). Kaijin is like the elite archers of his force. Ulan are a group of 60 or so warriors. Each Kaijin leads one Ulan. (Got the information off Wiki)

* * *

BTW, please do tell me if I update too fast or if the contents aren't really decent.

Human: Alright, suggestions accepted! Gonna take really really really long from now on! *aka: slack off* haha, just kidding. Anyways, thanks for your review and keep up the good work! Haha

Strikestar: Thanksssssss!*oops, didn't mean to make myself sounded like a snake, but o well* Thanks for your review and encouragement! I mean, implicit encouragement! Haha.

hope4mustangs : If you are going to say 'Yay! Another Chapter!' I will have to say 'Yay! Another review!' to match it, right? Hehe. Thanks for your review!

Maddie Altman : Hmm, I hope this chapter answered your question! But as for the whole group of them...THAT WILL BE SPOILER! Okay, but I have never heard of fanfic spoilers before, have you? So as for your question, yes.

Guest 2: I think my plot is somewhat similar to one of yours! We all love Will angst, don't we...Yup, we are cruel. *AHEM* Anyways, thanks for your suggestions! And of course, your encouragement!

Little Wishlet: Oh, pleeease don't die yet. Haha, I can help you on whatever your summer homework might be. That is if I happened to be an expert on the subject. *Abrupt subject change* Sometimes, a protective Gilan also creeps me out. It is like, everyone is turning weird and becoming a psychopath. God, just hearing that word creeps me out.

Well then, Peace out, people!

Kawazoe Kumiko


	6. The Kindled Hope

A.N.: I am so sorry! I realized (thanks, Guest 2) that Will didn't get his last name(treaty) until he graduates… oops. My mistake. But let's just alter the timeline a bit….

 **edit:** i reuploaded this one because ff messed up my formatting *sigh*

* * *

 _The figure pulled down his cowl, revealing a head of blond hair. The brunet blinked in surprise and shock._

 _The blond returned his smile quite sincerely and shook his outstretched hand, "Nice to meet you, Will."_

 _Leaning in, the blond whispered, "It is good to see you, Liam."_

"A-a…" Will stammered and the blond winked at him, "Ah, what is your name?"

"My name is Chutter." The Player replied.

Will felt his heart starting to beat faster and faster with excitement. To others, Chutter looked plain and original with blond hair, blue eyes, and a tanned skin. But to the brunet, Chutter was covered from head to toe with makeup and disguise. No matter what he did, Will could always recognize him by his voice. The voice that he had grown used to during that month, the voice that cheered him up easily and the voice of…his family. Unconscious, a smile tugged his lips until it gradually turned into a grin. Chutter sent him a warning look and he hurriedly wiped the expression off his face and replaced it with a polite yet nervous expression. Good to see you too, he thought to the blond.

"Contestants and players!" The referee shouted across the open space, "Line up and face the targets!"

The boy looked toward where the referee was pointing at and he saw it, there are around twenty targets in front of each one of them and separated into two rows. He felt his fingers drumming the wood of his bow in excitement. It had been long since he had last held a bow without the intention of practice. The referee gestured for them to take out their bow and they both did. Will turned sideways and saw the bow of the Aisenos. It was a recurve bow, a lot lighter than the longbow he carries and could draw and shoot faster than his. He had never seen Chutter with a bow before but judging the way he stood casually, relaxed, filled with confidence, he might just be really good. He flexed his string a few more times before nocking an arrow to test it physically.

"Players, the first row of targets are for your practice." The large referee continued, "After the practice will be the actual contest. When I say go, you are to shoot down all the targets. The first to finish will be the winner."

The brunet shrugged easily. It wasn't hard at all. He eyed the targets. They were probably only about a hundred meters away and he was sure that he can hit them. Chutter clicked his tongue to get his attention and Will turned toward him questioningly.

"What are you doing here?" The blond leaned in closer by shifting around as if adjusting to the ground to avoid suspicion.

"I am on a mission." He said out of the corner of his mouth, "to save the Oberjarl's precious little title."

The blond raised an eyebrow and said with a smile, "Sounds interesting. Need some help from me?"

The brunet thought over it before replying seriously, "Just don't try your best."

"Players, stop talking and shoot already!" The referee yelled in frustrations.

Typical Skandians, both Players thought simultaneously.

Nocking his arrow, Will aimed for the first target. Drawing it to his lips, he exhaled and released. Without waiting for the silent thump as the arrow went home, he drew and released his second arrow. He was oblivious to the outside world as the remaining eight arrows sped away from his fingers. It had been really long since he had held a bow like this, with true intentions, with a goal in his mind. It was refreshing and he felt as if the bow was alive once again. He slowly lowered his bow after the first row of targets a few hundred meters in front of him toppled onto the ground almost at the exact same time. The gathered crowd gasped at his speed and he felt pleased with himself. Then he remembered that Skandians weren't the best shooter or judger and the self-admiration ceased at once.

He turned to study Chutter's progress. What he saw came in the form of surprise. The blond was still on the eighth target. He sighed, his opponent, true to his promise, had held himself back. Chutter was drawing his arrow slowly yet fast enough to be deemed abnormal to the Skandians. Finally, the last target was shot down and his opponent turned to him, hiding a slight wink behind a cough.

The stunned referee blinked once before clearing his throat and resumed, "When I say go, you are free to start shooting."

Will took a deep breath to relax his breathing that had slowly raised during the practice session.

"Three, two, one, go!"

As soon as the go was out, Will raised his bow and shot his first arrow without aiming. It will hit home, he thought and true to his words, it did. The first target went down easily and he snuck a peek at his opponent. Chutter, still being true to his words, though was exaggerating a little bit too much, was drawing his bow slowly and the brunet saw that he had deliberately missed the first two shots, landing about fifty meters away. He turned to hide a grin. Such loyalty and keeping a promise. He turned back to his business and plucked down the remaining nine targets with ease.

* * *

"What do you think you were doing?" The big burly Skandian roared into his player's face as soon as the crowd cleared, anger and hatred evident in his face, "I have never seen you perform that poorly before! Didn't I pay you enough for this?"

The Skandian had his hands curled in a fist in front of him as if ready to strike the member of Aisenos in front of him.

Will watched the blond glanced at the Contestant with a lazy look on his face, "Oh, really? I am sorry. I will do better next time. Oh wait, there isn't a next time! Oh right, you paid me! I am sorry, I forgot! The money is…..here. I didn't find a use for it after all. You can have it back."

The blond searched his pocket and pulled a stash of Skandian currency before balancing it carefully and comically on the curled fist of the annoyed and mad Skandian.

The brunet sighed. His friend's sarcastic comments had gotten worse over the short time they did not see each other. Short time…huh… Even though it was only about two to three weeks, he had missed him. Oh god, he missed him so much that it hurt just to think about it. He had thought him to be dead. Along with the other two. His family. But now, a new hope had kindled.

"Arch…" He unconsciously whispered the blond's name.

"Well then, if you will excuse me, I have more important things to do than being here with you as you recovered your lost treasure." Arch, pretending to be Chutter the Player yawned uncaringly and headed toward the forest.

Knowing that the blond wanted to talk to him, the boy edged toward the forest to wait for him. The contest had ended a while ago, with him winning since Arch was making a fool out of himself, though more of his employer, Botulf. He raised an eyebrow at that. The tall blond's well known for his speed and uncanny aims among the assassins. He wondered where the rest of them were right now. Was Arch the only one who survived? He shook his head and frowned, but Halt and Crowley said that there were three….found in the burned castle. Were they lying? Or were they talking about someone else? It wasn't possible. Maybe the assassins wanted the Rangers to believe that they were dead? That is more likely, he smiled. He had to admit that rangers are sometimes a little slow on…information processing than the assassins.

Will watched with amusement as the Skandian started yelling at Arch, causing him to turn back and the blond continued to insult the large Skandian with his sarcastic replies. They were really starting to sting, he thought as the Skandian grew angrier by the moment. Finally, he must have snapped, for the burly Skandian raised his hand to slap at the blond. But the tall blond merely ducked his head and the hand met the empty air. With a final jab, he headed casually to where Will was, leaving the stunned and angry Skandian behind.

When he had reached where he was, the brunet leaped up and crashed onto the blond with a bone-crushing hug. The tall assassins returned his hug, a grin on his face. Finally, they were both tired of standing there and squeezing the life out of each other, they sat down. Both had an identical and idiotic grin on their face.

"Hullo, Liam," Arch said softly, ruffling the boy's hair.

"Nice to see you again, Arch." Will smiled sincerely then he buried his face in Arch's long blue coat, "I thought you were dead, I really did."

Patting the boy on the shoulder and pulling hiintoto an upright position, the blond said with a raised brow, "Are you underestimating us? Don't do that, you will be disappointing. Over and over again."

"But Halt said that there were three-" He broke off, uncomfortable with the word as it sent shivers down his back.

"Oh, those were just some fake costumes we had," The blond shrugged easily, "We had them for parties and all."

"I see." Came the quiet and relieved reply, "How is Morten and K?"

"They-"

"Will!" Their short conversation was interrupted by a shout that was clearly Horace's from the clearing in front of Erak's small castle, "Will! Where are you? Dinner is going to start soon!"

"Horace, always about food." The brunet under his breath before turning to Arch with an apologetic grin, "Well, I have got to go for now."

"I understand." Then he added seriously, "Have you been drinking coffee lately, Liam? Didn't Sir Morten tell you to not drink coffee?"

Will defended himself, "I wasn't drinking coffee! I, uh, was testing our stock to see if they were liable!"

"Whatever you say." The blond waved him away as he clambered onto his feet too, "See you later, Liam."

The brunet watched with his hands waving in goodbye as the blond hopped onto the nearby tree with ease and disappeared after a few leaps. He was like a frog, he thought with a grin that didn't seem to be wanting to disappear ever since Arch had appeared.

"Will!" Horace's shrill voice came again, "Dinner's ready! If you don't come out right now, I will eat your share!"

"Don't you dare!" Will yelled back as he walked out of the trees, "Don't you even dare eating the victor's share, Horace!"


	7. The Distances Apart

A.N.: Hullo, i am back! Thanks for all the reviews/encouragement I have received! I love you guys! Okay, not the real love love, but like an author love love. Get it? No? Okay, nevermind my blabbering.

Anyways, thanks for reading my story and I present to you, Chapter 7(kinda sounds better than the previous one tho...Idk, haha)

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The Distances Apart**

* * *

The feast was great and Will found himself relaxing and lounging on the rooftop of the Oberjarl's place afterwards. The view from high was simply fascinating. He watched the distant mountain and the orange sun. The last ray of the sun slowly shone on him. His thoughts slowly turned toward the assassins. There were just so many questions and confusions in his head and before he realized, the sun had disappeared over the rim of the now blacken mountain. The breezy dusk was refreshing, comparing to all the tensions earlier in the contest, though it had long passed. Leaning against the fence, he stared back at the mountain in the distance, wondering where Arch is. Where is Morten and K? They seemed to be alive, judging by what Arch had said. He smiled slightly. Just knowing that they are alive was satisfying. He should go look for them tomorrow since after all, the mission was already over. If he doesn't go searching, he might just regret it for the rest of his life, to not see the two assassins when he had the chance. Not knowing whether they are alive or not with his own eyes.

"Good evening, Will." Gilan's voice broke through his thoughts.

The brunet jumped in surprise and turned around sharply, "Gilan."

The tall ranger crossed the small space between the trapdoor and the fence and leaned out against it. The boy stared at him, wondering what he was planning to say. But nothing came to his surprise and perhaps a little relieve and he turned back to his mountain-watching. They had won the contest that means the mission was officially over, right? He wondered when he will be seeing the assassins again. He just couldn't keep the excitement out of him now that he knew that they were alive. It was just simply impossible. It took all he had to stay calm and not bursting into a dance right there and then.

"Have you ever wander what is over that mountain?" The tall ranger beside him asked, nudging him out of his thoughts a second time.

The brunet blinked in surprise but he humored him anyways, "Probably a small village and more forests and mountains. Why?"

Gilan shrugged, "For the sake of a conversation, Will."

The boy smiled and turned to his companion, "We won today, Gil."

"No, we didn't win it. You won." The light brown haired ranger returned his smile then it fell as he steered it toward a more serious topic, "But there is something really bugging me right now about that contest."

"What is it,Gil?"

"Was that Chutter player really that weak, or was there more to it?"

Will's heart nearly skipped a beat and he asked, trying to remain calm, "What do you mean?"

The tall ranger must have sensed his discomfort for he added, misunderstanding the source of his discomfort, "Of course, I am not saying that you win because of his lack of skills, Will."

The brunet swallowed nervously and went with it, "It is okay, I know that."

"Remember when that Skandian…Botulf? Introduced him?" Gilan continued and pointed out his suspicions, "He said that his player is a member of the Aisenos. It drew gasps from the crowd so must have been an important group, to get that sort of reactions. But he couldn't have been that weak, it is suspicious. But I don't know what that group of people is so I cannot really judge them base on their appearances."

"Have you asked Erak?" Will asked, also curious about the group Arch, or rather, Chutter said he was in.  
"I did." The light brown haired sighed with slight irritations, "At least, I tried. Until Horace barged in and started asking around for his late afternoon snack."

The brunet laughed, "That is definitely him."

"I will try again tomorrow, though," Gilan said with the ghost of a smile.

"Speaking of tomorrow," The boy asked, "When are we going back?"

"The day after tomorrow." The tall ranger grinned, "Erak managed to persuade Halt to stay one more day. With you know what incidents."

Will snickered and Gilan pillowed his head with his hands with a yawn, "Well, Skandia is pretty enough. I think I will do some exploring tomorrow. How about you?"

The brunet turned back toward the mountain as a flare of sunlight blinked in the mountain before disappearing, "Well, I think I will just rest. I mean, it is not easy to get a day off without cleaning Halt's cabin."

"I feel for you." The tall ranger patted him sympathetically and made for the trap door, "Well, it is already late. Why don't we go to sleep?"

"Just a moment, you go ahead." Will waved his companion away, "I need to make sure of something."

"Alright, don't stay up too late, though."

The brunet turned back toward the mountain and frowned. A flare of sunlight in the mountains? That is impossible. It is already dark and there couldn't possibly be sunlight. So what had caused that light? Or was he just too paranoid and jumpy? He shrugged it off and suddenly, he felt a shiver down his back. It was as if it was a warning and Will hurriedly made his way to the trapdoor and back into the castle.

* * *

General Haz'Kam was not in a good mood, in fact, it had been worse ever since morning. And now, it was even worse.

"What do you mean?" He growled, "What do you mean by we have to go around the river?"

"Uh, General." One of his underlings in front of him said nervously, "It is too wide for us to go across and the current is fast. It is possible for horses and some of our men to be swept along with it."

"And?" He growled in the man's face and to his satisfaction, the man shrank back with fright.

"We will have to go around the river." His voice was getting smaller and smaller.

"What is your name?" He probed the man.

"It is Isyc, General."

"Then, Isyc," He leaned in and the frightened man smelled liquor on his breath, "Why don't you go build a bridge? I am sure there are plenty of woods around here."

"But…that will take a whole day to complete a bridge wide enough to fit." The man was literally trembling, his legs quivering like madness.

"Then why don't you get started now?" He said it loudly, for everyone to hear, "You can organize the building. I will just wait here. I expect it to be built before midnight."

"But…General…sir." Isyc spoke up, his hands fingering the uncomfortable armor collar nervously, "Like I said, it will take a whole d-"

"Since when do I follow your orders, my little soldier?" He smiled, revealing his yellow stained teeth, "Now, get to it! Or do you want to be a test subject for how fast the river can go?"

"N-No. I w-will get to it, general!" The man stammered before rushing off, giving commands to the equally frightened troops.

His second in command hurriedly built his tent up, knowing that the fouler his general's mood, the worse the things are going to get. And besides, when he is over the edge, he had this dark aura around him and that brought fear to everyone, including him. His general went inside the small yet comfortable tent, unlike the cold and bitter night outside. He stood outside the tent and watched the troops cutting down the medium size trees around the speeding river and started making a wooden bridge.

Inside the tent, the general held the rough map in his hand while smiling softly to himself. He was plotting his revenge and this time, it will be their down fall. The Skandians will receive a lovely surprise. He turned toward his chart. It will take them about another two days to reach Hallasholm. And then, he grinned and his mood slightly brightened, Hallasholm will be his. No one will be able to stop him from conquering the rest of the world after that.

There was a loud yelling outside his tent and then the sound of water splashing. Sighing irritatingly, he opened the tent and poked his head out toward the source of the commotion. His second in command looked down and pointed toward it. Two men by the river were arguing loudly, or rather, one was yelling while the other was quivering with fear. He squinted his eyes and realized the one that was doing the yelling was Isyc. He climbed to his feet and walked to the pair.

"May I ask what the commotion is about?" He spoke up quietly and was amused to see both of them jumped up in fright, for they were deep in their conversation.

"A-Ah," Getting over his initial fright, Isyc turned toward the general, "He lighted a torch and I was telling him that he shouldn't be lighting a torch because people can see it from far away in the dark."

He frowned and turned toward the man, "Is that true?"

"Y-yes, general!" The man squeaked, knowing better than to lie, "I t-thought we will s-see better w-w-with a torch."

"Oh really?" He raised an eyebrow, annoyed at the pointless commotion, "It is true that we will see better with a torch."

The man seemed to relax then he leaned in, "But did you thought of the consequences before you act?"

The man stammered in fear, "I-I am sorry, General!"

"Well then, I want you to help me do one thing and you are forgiven." He smiled nastily.

"O-of course! Anything!"

"Jump." He said simply

The man blinked but he knew better than to question his general's command. He jumped upwards and the general poked him in the chest. He started falling backward. The poor man landed in the water and he tripped on the slippery rock. The frightened soldier fell into the fast current and yelled in fear as it swept him away. General Haz'Kam raised his hand in silent farewell before making his way back to the tent. On his way, he wiped his hand on a tissue before throwing it away. After all, his index finger had come in contact with a pathetic creature below his notice. His troops were quiet and obedient after that. He smiled.

* * *

Ranger K4ti3: Yup, I am definitely enjoying this as I am writing! I just love writing! Well, I like writing fiction, non-fictions are kinda okay. But then there are specific genres that I like to write also. For example, I just can't write romance, because I am not good at that. Anyways, thanks for dropping ya review!

Guest 2: Haha, don't worry. I don't usually get mad at anything and even if I do, the most I can do is to be extremely clipping, sharp and polite on my reply. So nope, you haven't offended me that far. Oh and, do go out and take a walk sometime, because lookin at da skleen for too long is ba for yer health! I will try to update every two or three days, because I have got study, school, school, school and more schooling right now! Haha, anyways. Thanks for dropping your view as always! Cheers

Strikestar: Thanks! ...*That was an awkward silence as I am thinking of what to write* ...*wait* ...*I know!* Thanks! Wait, did I say that already? Oops... Thanks for being ma reader! (Idk why, but right now I just feel like misspelling a lot of words)

Wild Horse Annie: Okay, this might be completely irrelevant to your review, but just wanna ask someone who is better at grammar than me: When you say 'loved it!' DO you mean by past tence 'loved it', as in you loved it, or do you mean by presentence 'loved it', as in, you are loving it. Okay, do ignore that gibberish and blabbering that you just read.

Maddie Altman: I hope you have enjoyed this chapter! Feel free to point out any mistakes I might have made!

Little Wishlet: Aww, I feel your pain, I really do. School...can sometimes be a massive headache. I don't know the book City of Ember, what is it about? Wow, planning out a vacation under 4000 dollars? Impossible. Wait it is possible. Just gonna bury myself in my computer all days, surrounded by comfy pillows and air conditioning with food! *day dreaming while drooling* Anyways, hope your days get better!

Ranger McAleer: Thanks! I am glad that you like my story! I really love your stories as well. No, I was not just being polite, I really do love them! Since I love the Will x Alyss paring! They are just so cute! ^ ^

Well then until next time!

Love you guys! (just so you know, it's not the love lov-okay, I am going to shut up now)

 ** _Kawazoe Kumiko_**


	8. The Forest Below

AN: This one is kinda short too, but I hope it satisfied your needs. I really need to get this story moving before it freeze to a stop, and that will be bad.

Anyways, it is sorta late right now, so I will keep my intro short.

* * *

"Will, are you coming with us?" Horace shouted, waving toward the figure by the edge of the forest.

The brunet was jerked out of his thoughts and turned toward them before smiling apologetically, "No, I have something else I want to do."

The warrior shrugged, "Alright then."

Will noticed that Gilan was beside him and he watched as they headed toward the general direction of the central square, probably looking for breakfast and a tour of Hallasholm. The boy turned back toward the forest and faced his current problem. He was planning to talk to Arch today but…Just where in the world was he supposed to start looking for the assassins? He hadn't bothered to ask Arch where he was living when they last met. Knowing that yelling for Arch will only cause disruptions and suspicions, he sighed heavily. Will walked into the forest and looked around for any clues as to where he might be. Assassins were creeps. They were a mysterious bunch. Their mind twisting logics always leave him in the dust, wondering exactly what had just happened. Knowing them, they had probably set their base somewhere in the forest, where the trees were dense and anything will be hard to be seen.

He glanced into the deep forest and suppressed another deep sigh. The forest was magnificently large that it crushed his hopes almost instantly.

"Yo."

Will jumped in surprise and looked up at the source of the voice before relaxing slightly, "Good morning, Arch."

"Thought I will find you here." The blond leaped down the tall tree easily and landed next to the brunet, "Let's take a walk."

They walked in companion silence for a while as they burrowed deeper in the forest. He remained conscious of his surroundings and he realized that the blond assassin was taking him somewhere with a destination in mind. Letting him do just that, Will struck up a conversation.

"How is the…other two?" He asked, hesitating at the names.

"They are fine." Getting his meaning, the blond replied, "I told them about you. Sir Morten is overjoyed to hear from you and when I told him of the news, he nearly burst out a dance right there, even though he tried his best to not show his happiness on his face, he really missed you. Well, My Lord is just the same, but I see that he is happier than his usual grumpy self."

"I don't really think of him as grumpy." The brunet chuckled slightly.

"Oh yes, he is. Very." Arch nodded solemnly.

"The only words he says these days are 'hi', 'bye', 'you did this wrong' or 'redo it.'." The blond managed a perfect imitation of K, much to Will's amusement, "While Sir Morten, on the other hand, is also grumpy before the news, though he tried his best to not show his annoyance in his tone or expressions."

For a moment, there was a long and awkward pause that stretched between them, allowing the chirps of the birds to interrupt them. The darker haired knew that there was something that the blond wanted to say but didn't have the courage to express it. Clearing his throat loudly, he jerked Arch out of his thoughts and the tall blond turned to him with a sigh, knowing his defeat when he saw one.

"Say, Will." He began and the brunet had to lean in to hear him.

"Have you ever considered coming back to us?" The blond uttered the words softly.

Will blinked in surprise. Going…back to them? To say the truth, the thoughts had crossed his minds several times after seeing Arch but he had never had the courage to answer the question. Going back to the assassins means beings with Morten, K, and Arch again but it also meant leaving the rangers behind. He didn't want to leave Halt and Gilan again, especially since Gilan had been so protective and cared about him over the last few weeks. And Halt of course. But staying with the rangers meant leaving the assassins, leaving behind people who had been his family, who had taken care of him when he was depressed. He couldn't do it. He couldn't leave either of them if this continues. He felt his heart ached with pain. What should he do? All the lessons he had learned didn't cover this particular subject and he doubted any lessons in the world would either.

Sensing his discomfort and the sudden silence, Arch patted him on the shoulder gently, "Don't worry, you don't have to give me an answer right away. You are welcome to tell me when you feel like it, I won't push you."

Will nodded, knowing that he was only delaying his problem. If he went back to Araluen without telling Arch his answers, he didn't think he will ever forgive himself for that.

"I will give you my answer before I go back to Araluen." The brunet bit his lips.

"When are you going back?" To his surprise, there seemed to be amusement in the blond's voice.

"The day after tomorrow."

"I think you will be staying much longer than that." Came the reply from the blond with a snort.

"What do you mean?"

"You will see."

Slowly, the blond beside him came to a stop on top of a cliff. The brunet glanced down and knew that it will be an end if he fell over it. The cliff reminded him of his past memories and he swallowed nervously. Arch gently grasped his wrist to ease his discomfort and Will was glad of the reassurance he sent him.

"What are we looking for?" The shorter of the two asked, trying his best to keep his voice neutral and calm.

"Shhh." Arch pointed down at the forest below them, "Look. Do you see anything abnormal among the trees?"

Will squinted to see better from the height. The world below him was green with blotches of darker green and yellow around it.

"Do you see it?" Arch tapped his wrist gently to get his attention.

"I see it." The brunet replied seriously, "There really are a lot of trees. I wonder which one is the tallest."

He sensed his companion rolled his eyes with a smile, "No, that is not what I am talking about."

The blond pointed toward the forest where the trees were slightly further apart than the ones around them. Will followed his fingers but he still couldn't see anything.

Sighing, Arch told him, "See that band of people? I mean, see that mass of people?"

Will blinked in surprise as he saw them. How could he have missed them? There, hidden just slightly under the trees were trails of people. Most of them were wearing arms thought they were too far away to make out what they were wearing clearly. There must be around 8000 of them, if not more. He shuddered. Where did they come from?

"What…?" He was stunned.

"They are Temujai," Arch informed him grimly.

The wind tussled their hair slightly and made him shiver. He didn't know whether it was because of the troop below, or the wind. About a year ago was the battle against the Temujai. They had sided with the Skandians and won. It was hard and the past Oberjarl had died during the battle. If it weren't for Horace, he swallowed, he would have been dead too. The Temujai weren't an easy enemy to defeat. Their last victory was merely by chance and luck.

"What should we do?" He said finally.

"We?" Arch asked him humorlessly, "I won't be doing anything. The assassins won't be doing anything. It is you that I am worrying about."

"But why aren't you…oh." An assassin's job wasn't to satisfy and promote the people's welfare, they were people for hire. They work only for themselves. That was logical in its own sense. Meddling in the battle will only worsen their situations.

"Shouldn't we go back now? I should warn Erak before they come too close."

The blond nodded solemnly, "I agree."

With that, they raced back toward the distant building. The brunet was worried about the people while the blond was worried about the brunet. The returning trip was fast for the boy had only the thoughts of warning in his mind and nothing else. Just before they were out of breath, the building loomed up in front of them.

"I am going back." The blond informed him as he reached the edge of the forest, "I don't want to be seen without my 'Chutter' disguise."

"Alright, see you Arch." Will waved his hand slightly.

He was about to push open the door when Arch said, "I think you might be interested in this piece of information, though I bet you already know. The Aisenos are the new title for the assassins. We are part of the group called Aisenos. In Skandia, we are well known as hired assassins while in Araluen, we were hidden."

The brunet had sort of guessed that already and he merely nodded before the blond leaped back into the forest and disappeared. Turning his thoughts to the current situation, he ran inside, barging past the slow Skandians that were busy chatting in the hallway and knocked open the door to Erak's room.

"O-Oberjarl…" He was slightly out of breath and he bent down, "I have news."

"Oh, great timing." Erak said, looking up from his desk, "I have something to tell you all too."

"This is more important." Will insisted and made eye contact with the Oberjarl, "The Temujai are here, Erak. They are closing in. I think they will reach us by tomorrow evening."

* * *

"Get a move on, you lazy people!" General Haz'Kam said at the front of the troop, trying to speak as loudly as he could without being heard by the outside.

They were traveling under the cover the tall green trees near the mountain ranges. After a whole night of traveling pass the mountain, even he was tired. But knowing that a weak general will definitely be a target for his troops, he had to maintain his positive and annoying postures. It was starting to get really irritating.

His shout was responded by groans from behind him, muffled by the clopping of the horses and the heavy panting from the foot soldiers. He will give them a thorough training after this. Their physical abilities were below average.

They were crossing under a particularly large cliff when he felt the gaze of someone on him. Rather, two of them. He jerked out and made out the shape of two distinct figures on the cliff, staring down at his troops. They were too far away to be seen clearly but after a moment, they fled. Grunting his displeasure, he urged his horse to go faster. They had been seen.

But no matter, he smiled, all is well and going accordingly to the plan. Yes, the plan. This time, they will definitely not fail. Victory will be theirs.

* * *

Wild Horse Annie: Haha, I was just kidding! Thanks for your support and review! BTW, (switching to a very serious language art teacher) it is 'grammAr' not 'grammEr'. Haha, anyways, your grammar is fine. Mine is worse and I have seen worse.

Little Wishlet: *Claps your back sympathetically* School is really a torture. I swear I was nearly run to the ground during P.E. Anyways I managed to survive and all is well.

Strikestar: I hope this chapter was okay! ^ ^ I kinda don't have anything more/better to add to this chapter before where I cut it. I hope next chapter will be better and more...action-ish.

Guest 2: Awww, I want Coffee too. But I am not allowed to drink coffee because I really can't sleep at night after drinking it. Haha, anyways how was your walk?

Ranger K4ti3: Thanks for your encouragement!...dot dot dot dot-that was awkward silence. (Ahem) Anyways, thanks for dropping by and say hi, I really appreciated it! Okay, that was just beyond awkward. I will peace out quietly before this turn even more awkward...*slips away*

See you next time, ppl,

Kawazoe Kumiko


	9. The Unexpected Mistrust

_A.N.: I know I probably updated just yesterday. Sorry if I am updating too fast but I have nothing to do right now, so I really think I should get it going. Well, do tell me if I am writing too fast or my quality is not decent. I will consider slowly down next time, or work on my other fic._

* * *

 _"The Temujai are here, Erak. They are closing in. I think they will reach us by tomorrow evening."_

After the words were out of the brunet's mouth, the Oberjarl merely looked up mildly at the impolite intrusion into his chamber. And so did the warrior and the two rangers he didn't notice sitting nearby. There was a moment of awkward silence as the four of them digested the piece of information and trying to look for the gleam of humor in his eyes. There was also something else in the air, but Will was too busy to notice it. The door he had banged open slowly swung shut. He shuddered at the sound, it was as if he was being locked in.

Erak gave him a once over and took in his muddied outfit with a raised brow. The three seated stood up in greeting, and moved toward him, taking in his disheveled gears covered with leaves and dirt from the forest as well.

"What do you mean?" Erak asked with a hint of humor in his voice and tone.

"I mean exactly what I said." Will said as he collected his breath, "The Temujai are close. I saw them."

"Now is not the time to joke, Will." The Oberjarl said, disbelieve evident in his voice, "If you want to go back to Araluen sooner, just ask."

"That is not what I want." The brunet said as he brushed a green leaf aside from his hair impatiently, "I am serious. There really are Temujai. They are closing in!"

He was closed to being hysterical and he forced himself to calm down, knowing that it won't help.

"Is it the fool's day today?" Horace asked then he smiled, "Nice try, Will. But that prank is not even qualified to be one."

"I am being completely serious." The boy said as slight irritation colored his tone.

Why can't they just believe him? Was he really this untrustworthy? And since when was there a fool's day?

Gilan walked up to him and patted him gently on the shoulder. For a moment, the brunet was glad for the show of support that he smiled slightly. His hope was dashed almost immediately.

"It is okay, Will. I understand. Did you hit your head? You should go take a nap. You will feel better."  
Not you too, Gilan! He was suddenly hurt. Why couldn't they just trust him? What happened when he was gone to the forest? He bit his lips to prevent tears from escaping and restated his claim once again with urgency. The Oberjarl merely sighed and massaged his temple with his large hands.

"Look, Will. If you don't have anything important to say, will you mind leaving? They have something important to tell me and I believe it is more important than your silly pranks."

Will's eyes widened in disbelief. Just what in the world did he do to get this sort of treatment? Just yesterday, Horace was still playing with him, joking with him and Gilan was still smiling at him. What had happened in the morning? He frowned, and why were they gathered without him? Where they possibly be…talking about him?

"I am being serious!" He tried again, "There really are Temujai! I saw them, with my own eyes!"

"Stop embarrassing yourself, Will." Gilan said softly and Will didn't understand the flash of hurt in the tall ranger's eyes, "Just go."

"Yeah, just stop lying." Horace added, "I know you don't like us, but you don't have to go so far to frighten us."

He was about to retort when he knew that all was lost and he was fighting a lost case. He swallowed and found a lump of rock painfully lodging in his throat. It resisted as he tried to swallow and it hurt so much. Even breathing.

"Alright, I will go." The brunet muttered as the first tear escaped the gate he was holding up with all of his strength, "I am sorry for lying to you. I am very sorry."

With that, he headed toward the door. He will stop the Temujai on his own, even if it meant sacrificing himself. He wanted to regain that trust from them, the one he had taken for granted for so long.

"Will." Halt's stern voice stopped him on his trail, "Where are you going?"

Without turning he responded, "I am going to stop them."

He made to move toward the door but the ranger's hand clasped onto his wrist and clutched it tightly, "Don't go."

"I am just lying, okay? There aren't any Temujai, I didn't see them at all. I was just being stupid and ignorant. Yeah, you are all right. If you don't think I like you, then don't. I honestly don't care. I…I…I just…" He trailed off as tears splashed down his face.

Why couldn't they just trust him? Even just a little? Just what in the world had he done that horrible? What went wrong? His shoulders were racked with sobs but no one moved to comfort him, except for the tightening of the hold on his wrist. He slapped away the hand and rushed to the door, not wanting them to see his face. He just knew that they wouldn't want to see him for a while.

A pair of arms stopped him and enveloped him gently. Halt.

The old ranger murmured softly, "I believe in you, Will. No matter what you did, I forgive you."

The hurt boy was confused momentarily. What did he do? Placing an equally gentle hand on his shoulder, the ranger turned toward Erak.

"Will never lie." There was firm determination in his voice that brought shame on Gilan and Horace.

Erak wavered slightly and said reluctantly, "Why the Temujai would want to attack us? They know our strength and power. We could easily overpower them with the same strategy we used last time."

"I d-don't know." The brunet quietly and wiped his face.

"Where did you see them?" Gilan asked with equal reluctance to accept the words coming from the boy's mouth.

"By the cliff." He said honestly, hoping to regain their trust, "There are a lot of them, I think over eight thousand."

"The cliff?" Halt frowned as it triggered a memory but he pushed it down, "Where?"

Thinking quickly to not tell them of Arch's part in the discovery, he said, "I went exploring the forest this morning. I reached this cliff and when I looked down, I saw them. I don't know where exactly but we went from one side to the other side."

"We?" Halt continued his frown at the word, though the mood in the room seemed to darken considerably.

Horace and Gilan shared a knowing glance.

"Sorry, I mean I." Will hit himself mentally, still not turning to face them, "Slip of word."

He knew that the lie didn't convince any of them.

"Let's just say that there really are Temujai," It was Halt who asked, breaking the reluctant and awkward silence, "What should we do?"  
"Why should we believe in your words?" Horace glanced at Will, the same hurt flashing momentarily in his eyes, "From someone who is hiding something from us?"

"Hiding something?" He finally turned to face them, confusion evident on his expressions.

That seemed to anger Horace even further, "And now you are pretending as if nothing happened. Why are you hiding things from us? You said that we are your family, so why are you doing this? We can't be a 'family' if you are being like that. Right now, you are being ignorant!"

 _"Say, Will. Have you ever considered coming back to us?"_

Arch's sincere voice echoed in his mind and he flinched instantly. For a moment, he was considering to just leave the rangers and go back to the assassins. His eyes paused on Gilan, who wasn't even bothering to hide the amount of hurt he felt on his face. Just what…in the world?

"I…do not understand," Will said quietly.

"Of course, you don't understand, that is what they all say!" Horace exclaimed angrily, "You don't understand anything! Stop being so self-cent-"

Gilan interrupted him in a quiet voice, "Will, why didn't you tell us that you have been meeting Archelous?"

Oh god, so they have figured it out. He swallowed, his hearts beat intensified. This was the moment he dreaded. Telling one side of his family while hurting the other. The days with the assassins had been fun, and so was the present. He couldn't choose, he just couldn't. The lingering connections he had with both of his families refused to grant him a single path to walk down. Belonging will only cause him and the others pain. What should he do? There weren't any clear answers in front of him. Was he supposed to find the answers by himself? What if the answer wasn't there? What if…

His thoughts and the silence in the room was disrupted by the sudden burst entrance by one of the Skandians. The door swung back with such speed and weight that he heard the door handle cracked under the impact. Erak paid no attention to the small detail as he fixed his attention on the man before him.

"Oberjarl!" The man exclaimed once he got his breath, "A large group of Temujai had been spotted! They are closing in our border. There must be over eight thousands of them. I fear for the worse. What should we do? We are awaiting your orders!"

The room was silent, except for the heavy intake of air from the Skandian. Their gazes were fixed on Will, who was trying his hardest to not cry of the mistrust he had taken. But he knew that his message had been relayed and relaxed. Right now, everything else doesn't matter. The answer to his families wasn't important. What was important was the life of everyone. He didn't care if he was mistrusted right now. He will have the chance to apologize after the crisis is over.

"Please excuse my interruption of your important meeting," Will said softly, "I need some air and time alone. I think I will go for a walk."

"Don't go too far, Will." Halt replied.

As he exited the door, he replied with the same softness, "I don't know, Halt. I honestly don't know where I should be heading."

With that, he walked outside. The old ranger registered his word and the hint of a second meaning a second later.

"Will!" He raised his voice, "Don't you dare to even considered running away."

So now he was running away? He thought bitterly and wanted to laugh all of a sudden. Where could he run to anyways? He was trapped on this island right now. He was trapped in hell, a hell of mistrust and rivalries. Everything was his fault. Again.

* * *

Oops, I think I made them a little out of character...but anyways, it is necessary for my plot so do bear with me.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I am terribly sorry today. I am kinda busy right now(got a lot of homeworks due tomorrow) to do the reply this chapter. So again*Ahem* do pardon my laziness. I promise I will do the replies on my next chapter.

Well then,

Peace out

Kawazoe Kumiko


	10. The Ally

A.N.: Yo, me is back with another chapter. I am currently working on another (original) story as well so everything had been kinda squished together in a very messy way. I no longer can predict when I can post, but I will try for once or twice a week if possible.

I present to you:

* * *

 **Chapter 9: The Ally**

* * *

Opening the trap door to the roof, the brunet inhaled the fresh air. He eased himself up and closed the door behind him. The roof had become his sanctuary lately. Whenever he was free, he found himself up there, watching the mountains in the distance or the sun slowly descending. It made him calm down and emptying his mind of unnecessary things. Whenever he was up there, the only thing he could think of was the air, the tree, and nature. And for that, he was glad.

But today, it was different. His thoughts were disturbed by the shouting and hollering of the Skandians below, pumping the troops' morale up. Will watched from the roof as Erak rallied his troops, giving orders across the field. There must be close to five thousand Skandians gathered in the field, all armed and dangerous. Learning from last time, the Skandians had their own trained archers, as well as the current batch of Araluen archers that were stationed here after the treaty was established. Even with the addition of the archers, the brunet realized, their army was still smaller, comparing to the massive troops he had seen earlier yesterday.

Gilan, Halt, and Horace were busy gathering their troops and being the captain of their given section. They didn't have time to look for him, and he was glad. First, because he wasn't in the mood right now to join in another argument and second, they seemed to be busy and the immediate defense is their top priority right now.

Leaning against the fence, he tried to look for any hints of the Temujai. He glanced at the sun and estimated it to be somewhere close to noon. The Temujai are arriving tomorrow evening. The thought alone made him grimaced and his stomach churned unpleasantly. Their purpose was probably the same as last time, conquering Skandia before reaching the rest of the world. But he could sense, he didn't know how, another purpose behind their attack this time. Halt. He blinked as his conscious whispered and the realization hit him. They would be looking out for Halt. Halt will be in danger if the Temujai has their eyes set on him. He hoped not. But Halt might be placed in grave danger nonetheless. He promised himself that he would look out for the old ranger, even if the subject didn't want it. He sighed. Halt wasn't getting any younger and he knew that.

The sun slowly raised until it was right above them. It was then he realized that Gilan was calling for him. He frowned and leaned out the fence in confusion. The Skandians were still down there, though they were resting and eating. It must have been lunch time, he thought absently. The light brown haired ranger strode between the Skandians, calling his name loudly and searching for him.

"I am here." He called back down.

Hearing his voice, the ranger looked up and motioned for him to come back down inside and meet back inside the Oberjarl's chamber. Noting the serious look on the tall ranger's face, Will knew that it wouldn't be about what happened earlier and instead, about something more serious in the moment.

He hurriedly climbed down through the trapdoor and walked to the chamber. Halt, Gilan, Horace, and Erak were present already and he seated himself at the very back of the room, away from them yet being able to hear.

"I have good news." The Oberjarl began after sparing a glance to the brunet, "I believe you have heard of the newly created group called Aisenos?"

The two rangers and the warrior shook their head. Will wanted to nod but he didn't want to draw attention to himself so he remained still.

"They are experts in fighting, whether it is close combat or long range combats. When it comes to fights, I believe they might be on the same level as you rangers. I personally have not seen them in a real fight, but the rumors were spread pretty far and I have seen their mock combats myself."

"Your point is?" Horace asked.

"I managed to construct a deal with them." Erak said grimly, "They will be given a piece of land in a part of Skandia, if we win the battle. In return, they lend us their full support for this battle. They will be joining our ranks. Our troops will be separated into three parts. One will be theirs, as in the deal, the second will be the archers, under the ranger's command, and the last will be our own Skandian troops. I will say there are around a hundred of them in the first group. Though the number might be small, with each of them having skills that rival yours, I believe it is still very important to our rank and might even raise our morals."

Gilan nodded in approval, "I agree. When will we be meeting them?"

"I have called the leader here today to meet with you," Erak said.

As if on cue, the door opened softly and three men walked in. Their footsteps were soft yet elegant as if they were walking on water. But Will's attention wasn't on their postures, instead, it was on the first man, the one who looked like he had the highest authority among his people. The three of them stopped right before Erak's desk and turned to the seated.

"Greetings." The man's voice was soft but they caught his every word, "I am the leader of the Aisenos group. I look forward to working with you all."

The seated people, besides the Oberjarl, stood and introduced themselves hurriedly.

"Name is Halt." The ranger said.

"Gilan, nice to meet you."

"My name is Horace." The warrior's voice was full of awe yet polite at the same time.

All gaze landed on Will, who shifted uncomfortably. The man's eyes widened ever so slightly and a smile reached his lips.

"Liam." The man uttered softly. It was too soft for the rangers to hear, but the brunet caught it.

A smile started to appear until he was grinning like an idiot. Or so he would have except the man sent him a warning glance. He smoothed his posture quickly.

"My name is Will." _Liam._ The boy said, bowing slightly to the man, "It is my honor to meet you." _Again._

"My name is K." The man said after the present were all introduced, "And my companions are R and S."

Will chuckled, finally understanding the meanings behind the lettered names. The letters stood for more than just the initial of their name, it also stood for their rank in alphabetical order. He would have to ask Arch later about his, though. He watched as the other three frowned at the abnormal name but accepting them nonetheless.

"Even though we are working together," K continued, "I must warn you to not step within our boundary. We have agreed to lend you our power, but there are certain rules you must keep. We do things on our own even though we have a common goal. We will fight for what we think is the best way. We will not take any orders from anyone besides us. In case you are worrying, we won't sacrifice our allies for any causes, we are not that barbaric."

"That is acceptable." Halt nodded, "We the rangers will accept your proposal. But if you need our help, you are w-"

"I have one more condition." K cut in, completely ignoring the old ranger. This time, his gaze was aimed straight at Will, "I want him to work with us."

* * *

He was having his morning tea in his tent when his second in command walked in with his permission. Placing his half full cup back on the made shift low table in front of him, General Haz'Kam turned toward Maz'Kan.

"Good morning, General." The man greeted as he poured himself a cup of tea.

The general's eyes watched as the water flowed down the pot and into the small cup. The man's hands were trembling just so slightly though he caught it perfectly well. The man was nervous.

"What is it?"

Maz'Kan jerked in surprise, nearly spilling the tea. He gently placed it back down, still refusing to make eye contact with the General. True, he had important information, but he knew that if the information, no matter how true it might be, does not please Haz'Kam, his life will be hanging by a thread. Literally or not, he wasn't sure.

"Um," He stuttered then gave in, knowing that since he had disturbed the man's rest, he better get on with it, "I have received information. Our targets seemed to have acquired the help of a group of excellent fighters by the name of Aisenos."

"Explain." The man took a sip and smacked his lips in appreciation.

"Aisenos are a group of newly formed fighters in Skandia that specialized in both close combat and long-range combat. Our scouts have seen them in action. They might prove to be a difficult opponent, this time, General."

The general merely laughed, "Difficult or not, I will wipe them out in a matter of seconds. How about the small ranger? Was he sighted?"

"Yes, in a matter of fact, he was seen with another boy and two other rangers. One of them was the old one, the scouts were sure of it."

"It is my lucky day." The General grinned and the second-in-command tried his best not to throw up at the sudden smell of rotten food, "I will have them all in my grasp. Ah, wait, I have something better. I will get the small one first. I will cut him, piece by piece, and send them back in warning of what will happen if they oppose me. I will keep him alive, though. They will be terrified, and Skandia will be mine once and for all. No, wait. I have an even better idea for that wretched boy…"

The general rumbled on and even the skilled second-in-command's face went pale at the things the man had sprouted out of his mouth. He was almost sympathetic with the small boy and the horror of his awaiting future.

"Anything else?" The general asked, jerking him out of his momentary thoughts.

"No, general, that was all."

"Good. Go get the rest of the troops up and pull down the tents. I wish them to be ready in five minutes. Anyone late will be subject to the usual."

"Understood." He hurriedly tossed back the drink in one go and exited the tent, not wanting to spend another moment in the smelly and evil filling tent with that man.

* * *

God, I seriously don't know where that horrible idea of that General's thought came from... I just have no idea. Maybe I watched too many horror movies. I am so sorry!

 **Maddie Altman: Don't worry, it will get better. I promise I will make this a very happy happy ending. Haha. At least I will try.**

 **evanlyncassandraaltman/Cassandra Altman: I had initially wanted to make Will run away. But then I realized that Will was that type of strong willed person(haha, choice of words), so I think running away won't suit him, especially since he had got his memory back. Besides, making Will run away will only cause ME more trouble, if not more than Halt's troubles. Haha. Anyways, thanks for dropping your reviews and hi to you too!**

 **Strikestar: ^ ^ *SMILES* wait, I don't even know how my smile looks like...Okay, *EMOJI SMILES* there. Thanks for your encouragement and review! And I really appreciate them...*Scratch that, it was too polite...***

 **Guest 2: No it is okay. You don't needa apologize. Everyone have that mind blowing time too. Even me. For examples, two minutes ago I was close to erupting because I accidently ripped my homework in half. Luckily I only wrote about three sentences. And besides, posting and receiving a review is what I am looking forward to the most! ^ ^ *Grins***

 **Ranger McAleer: Thanks for your review! It really made me feel better! ^ ^**

 **Little Wishlet: Just say 'hi' next time if you don't have time, even that I will be happy. ^ ^. Hope your days are getting better.**

 **Wild Horse Annie: Here goes another chapter! Think I gotta set a count-down clock for my readers. Because you see *serious teacher mode* staring at the computer all day long is not good for your help, kids. You must learn to spend your time wisely and not using it on your mail every single day. *AHEM* anyways, thanks for the encouragement. I will try my best to write everyday!**

Well then, have a great day, people!

Kawazoe Kumiko

P.S. this is completely random, but I am thinking that my (second) pen name should be S.G. Kumiko. Cuz it is somehow related to my real , that was just completely random. DO ignore it. ^ ^ Bye!


	11. The Trade

_A.N.: It is now weekend, so I decided to spend some times working on this story. So here goes nothing..._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 10: The Trade_**

* * *

 _"I have one more condition." K cut in, completely ignoring the old ranger. This time, his gaze was aimed straight at Will, "I want him to work with us."_

There was a moment of silence as they tried to get their head around this. Will frowned. What was K's goal? He was sure that revealing his identity to the rangers wasn't one of them, then why was he doing this?

"Will?" Halt broke the silence.

Acting like he didn't know the boy, K nodded, "Yes, whatever his name is." The brunet hid a grin. K was keeping his act up.

"May I ask why?" The old ranger asked carefully with hints of suspicions lacing his tone.

"I propose a trade." The leader explained, "He will come with us, in return, two of my men will stay with you. Isn't that fair?"

"You haven't explained why."

"It is for…better communication." No one except Will and the Aisenos caught the slight hesitation as K thought of an excuse. The said brunet grinned slightly. How very like K to think of something at the last minute. A standard trait of all assassins, he thought as he remembered a particular assignment he had with Arch previously, "It is easier for us to communicate if we have someone at the other section. If you have any questions, you can ask them and if we have any questions, we can ask your 'representative'."

"I can go." Gilan offered, "Or Halt. Or even Horace. Why did you choose him?"

"You and you," K pointed toward Halt and Gilan, "You are the main power in your group, am I right? Removing one of you might just change the outcome dramatically. Besides, you are all trained in your ginger art-"

"It is ranger art," Will spoke up with a sigh.

"Yes, you two have trained the longest in your ranger art, I fear our skills might not be compatible." K finished patiently, "And that Horace boy you mentioned, he has the aura of a warrior. He will be needed on your side more than ours."

There were two meanings of his word. One for each side to interpret. The brunet had to smile once more.

"So, have we reached an agreement yet?"

Halt glanced toward Will and the boy nodded in confirmation, "Alright, we will comply. But if I see any harms had been done to him…" He left the sentence hanging and the temperature dropped all of a sudden.

K merely shrugged and nodded, "Don't worry, no harms will come to him while he is under our care. After all, we take care of our comrade."

"Who will we receive?" Halt grunted.

"R and S." The leader smiled, "They are quite quick on their feet. You will find them perfect in all area of aspects of your ginger, excuse me, ranger art. Whether it is shooting a bow, camouflage, or anything else you have in your art, they can do it well. I am sure they will be very compatible with your section."

Will did not miss the glare R and S sent toward their boss. Clearly, they weren't entirely pleased with the exchange. The two men glanced toward the brunet and gave him a quick smile, telling him not to worry. They had been informed of his condition already, he realized.

"When will we…trade?" Gilan asked, glancing toward the brunet before turning back.

"Right now." K informed them, much to their surprise, "It takes time for both of us to get used to the new member and their art. And I am sure it will take some time to include them into our plan as well. That is if you have a plan already. If not, I advise you to get started soon." The leader glanced out the window, where the sun still shone brightly above them, "The clock is ticking."

He turned back toward his audience and signaled for the two men to join them, "You, Will, come with me. R, S, stay with them." With that, K walked out the door.

Nodding his head apologetically to the two rangers and the warrior, he ran after the man. A grin began to escape his lips. Finally, he will get to see Morten. K turned back and slowed down for him to catch up.

"How are you, my Lord?" Will asked then laughed.

The Lord placed a hand gently on the boy's shoulder and squeezed it, "I am fine. How are you, Liam?"

"I am just bored out of my mind." The boy replied honestly then he turned toward his companion, "How is Morten?"

"He was very pleased to hear that you will be coming." K replied with a small smile, "I swear if I didn't agree to this trading he had suggested, he would have blown a hole in my brain. Or maybe Archelous will do that. They are both very glad to see you. But I trust you have talked to Archelous already?"

"Yes, I have. I was shocked when I saw Arch at the contest." Will replied.

He chuckled, "It is partially my fault. I sent him to do it. That man is one of our rivals. He didn't believe in our strength so I had Arch sent to break him down a little by losing the last round. It was just coincidence that you were there, hoping for the same result."

"Speaking of that, what do you do here? I don't think you are still in your…assassin business." Will asked, "Weren't you always the secrecy type of person?"

"Aisenos, our name, roughly means Assassins in Skandian." K explained as they exit into the square, where the Skandians were still practicing and installing their shields, "We decided to do things a little bit different here. Skandians value bravery and us, sneaking around assassinating people are opposite of them. So we decided to spread our 'fame' before revering back to our old habits. After all, they know our power so they don't defy us so easily thus securing us a safe place for at least a while." K heaved a great sigh, "Then this Temujai business had to pop up. Archelous kept on pestering me to join the battle for you are in it. He threatened to go alone if I won't agree with him. If we managed to win this battle, we will be seen as heroes and warriors, instead of assassins, the title we were proud of."

"I am sorry." Will offered weakly, "It is all my fault, isn't it?"

K blinked in surprise then he patted the boy on the head, "No, I didn't mean that. Currently, we were unsure as to what we are going to do after this. Being treated like Warriors in Skandian, or hauling ourselves out of here and find someplace else to do our things."

"What's so bad about being treated like a warrior?"

"We were born and grew up to be an assassin, Liam. I am afraid we don't want to be treated like a warrior, a type so opposite of ours." K explained as they burrowed deeper into the forest, towards the heart of it, "But for now, we have a common goal. And that is to aid our comrade in a battle."

Will flushed, "Thank you, My Lord."

"It is K, Liam. Call me K." The man smiled sincerely.

"Right, speaking of that." The brunet changed topic once again, "What is your real name?"

"What do you mean?"

"Morten is M. Arch is A. And you are K. What is your name if K is your initial?"

The man laughed, "I see you have figured that out already."

"Well, after I heard you regarding your men as R and S, I kind of guess it." Will shrugged.

"You are right." K nodded, "My real name is Kagan."

"Kagan…" The boy pursed his lips thoughtfully then smiled, "I like the sound of it. So, what about the ran-"

The man interrupted him, "I know you have figured a lot out just from our names and our initial, but I want you to keep it quiet. I have no doubt that you are correct on all your guesses, but I don't want everyone in the world to know about it. Find me at a different time and I will explain things to you there, alright?"

"Alright," Will grinned in reply.

They walked in peaceful silence as K maneuvered them toward the closely packed part of the forest.

"Yo." The familiar voice jerked him out of his thoughts and he looked up just in time to duck as Arch swung himself down the tree.

"Archelous," K said sternly, "Don't swing down a tree like that."

"Yes, My Lord." But Arch was grinning and he turned to Will, "Nice to meet you, Liam. I am looking forward to working with you."

Shaking the hand that was offered, the brunet returned the grin, "Same here."

* * *

Gilan dropped onto the chair and crossed his arms, staring at the two newcomers in front of him, "What is your name?"

"I am R and he is S." The one on the left with blond hair spoke up while the black haired just nodded and shrugged, "Do you have a plan? Anything we can work on? We are happy to help." They were sincere, though the light brown haired ranger couldn't get rid of the suspicious feelings he had for them.

"We are staying with the Archers." Halt spoke up, "We give them order. We back up the main troops with arrows. That is all we do, nothing much."

The two of them merely nodded, "I see. We will do what we can as well. Feel free to ask for our help if you need anything."

This was frustrating, Gilan thought as he eyed the two of them. The rangers didn't have a plan. They were just going with the same strategy as last time and hope for the best. He knew that repeating the strategy wasn't the best, but they didn't know what to expect from the Temujai. Besides, he wasn't there during the last battle, he only heard snippets of it from Crowley the head ranger. But the Temujai seemed to be a fierce force, he thought as he remembered the nervous energy Erak had given off when he had heard the news from the scout.

The scout…He cursed inwardly. Will had given them the information first, but they didn't trust him. Gilan, as well as the rest, knew that what the boy had said was the truth, but he was just bitter that Will didn't tell him of his meeting with that cursed Archelous.

 _I will be the one who takes away what you had wrongly taken._

Blast him. The ranger nearly slammed his fist into the table as the cold voice of the teen floated into his mind. Why do I have to remember that right now? Will wasn't an object. He didn't belong to any of them. It was his choice to choose which side he was on. What if he doesn't choose their side? That thought had haunted him for a while. And especially after the mistrust, they had shown to the boy. He had seen the hurt and defeated look and the dangerous gleam in the boy's eyes that told him that he was bound to do something foolish. He liked the boy. Will was like a brother to him.

"-lan? Gilan?" Horace's worried voice brought him back to reality, "Are you there?"

"Yes." Gilan cleared his throat.

Halt spared him a glance and tapped at a map that had been placed on the table, "I am trying to inform you of our plan, but it seems to me that there is something more important to you right now."

 _Yes, there was._ He wanted to say but he shook his head, "Please continue."

* * *

 **Ranger McAleer: Thanks for your encouragement! Have to love that phrase tho. Haha**

 **pennydragon: Haven't seen you in a while. ^ ^ Thanks for dropping by!**

 **Little Wishlet: Well, not all people are evil, it is just that they wanted to get what they want with a very 'dirty' way. But mostly, it is just one and then his 'minions' were just too scared to oppose him. Okay, enough of random blabberings. Peace out(Peacefully signing out, haha).**

 **Strikestar: Yup, I also love my random twists and turns. I honestly don't know what's gonna happen, like seriously. I cannot control my plots. When I first begin a story, I will write out the plot first. Then the plot will become the base. But then the middle always started to get disoriented and began falling off the plot rail...Gah, anyway. At least I know what's gonna happen in the end... Hehe.**

 **Guest 2 : Don't worry, no matter how many times you say that, I will never get tired of it. *Smug smile* Haha, anyways. Thanks for your support. oh and, the person you are talking to right now is dead because school had officially killed her. But don't worry, her ghost will continue this story before she rests in peace. Haha, peace out for now.**

 **Ranger K4ti3: They will have to take turns having Will...Haha, ain't I evil.**

 _I am getting really tired of saying 'Well then' and I suppose you all are, so here goes nothing:_

 _Until next time,_

 _Kawazoe Kumiko_


	12. The Intertwined Sections

A.N.: This chapter is still kinda short. But I cannot write anymore unless I combine the two chapters together. But anyways, I hope this at least satisfied some of your needs. Haha.

* * *

Will just stood there, gaping with what he was sure his jaws dropping. He felt like crying but tears just won't come. He wanted to squeal in joy, but his body won't move to his command. He was paralyzed. With joy.

"Morten!" He yelled, finally getting rid of the spell. The other man's head turned sharply from what he was doing and his eyes widened in surprise as he saw the boy running toward him, "Liam."

The brunet crashed into the man, almost knocking him off his feet. The black haired man patted the boy gently on the head and enveloped him as well, "Good afternoon, Liam."

Will wanted to cry but he couldn't. He snuggled in, breathing in the familiar scents of the man holding him. He had wanted to see him for so long. He had a lot of things to say to the man. But for the moment, he was speechless. They stayed in that position for a while until Arch decided it was fit to disrupt them by landing right next to the pair with a loud thud.

"If you two are done being all cheesy," The blond rolled his eyes and headed away, "I believe we have a small introduction and explanation to do to the rest of the group."

Will pulled away from the embrace and looked at Arch, "Introduction? Explanation?"

K chuckled and placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder, "Well, I don't expect I can keep your information a secret much longer from my subjects, excuse me, colleagues any longer. Especially after the loud ruckus Archelous had caused a few days ago, forcing me to join this battle that has nothing to do with me."

Arch merely grinned and slowed down to walk beside the three, "You should be thankful. I swear you were mentally jumping up and down when I told you that Will is here."

"No, I did not." K said pleasantly, a warning lacing his calm and neutral tone, "Did I, Arch?"

The said teen shuddered and quickly took back what he said, "No, you didn't, My Lord."

"That's better." The leader nodded, humming quietly to himself, "Come, I am sure we have a lot more to do today."

"Yes, My lord." Morten and Archelous echoed each other and Will had to laugh. It had all been too long since he had laughed out loud sincerely. It was refreshing, he realized with a small grin.

He faltered momentarily in surprise as he saw the structure before him. Or instead, the lack of proper structure in front of him, "This is…your castle?"

To say it was a castle was an overstatement. It was more like a small shaft consist of few branches supporting up a small tent. He rubbed his eyes. Maybe he was hallucinating. Blinking once more, the shaft was still the shaft. And as he watched, a small branch tumbled loosed from the binding.

K chuckled slightly at his expression, "Were you expecting something grander?"

"Not…really." He hesitated then upon seeing the leader's expression, he sighed, "Yes, I was."

"This isn't our base. It is where visitors who wanted something from us can drop a letter in. We actually live underground." The lord explained, leading him into the forest and away from the small tent.

The man bent down and brushed a small pile of dirt and leaves away. The brunet gasped in surprise as a rectangular seam appeared from under them. Grunting a little, he pushed the seal away, revealing an entrance paved with stone stairs.

Pushing his slightly long auburn hair aside, K gestured for him to follow and Morten and Arch brought up the rear. As he descended down the stairs, he realized that even though the exterior was very different from the small castle back in Araluen, the interior was similar. Walls and pillars were lined with white, blue and black though he could see the lingering plantations on the walls, telling him that they weren't the one that dug this instead it was here already a long time ago. The three assassins' boots made loud clicking noise as they walked further. To his surprise, the air below ground wasn't stale like others, instead it was fresh and smelled like the forest itself. He was amazed. As he began to ask the assassins about their hideouts, Will decided against it with a sigh. The Assassins were assassins after all. They were a mysterious and creepy bunch. He smiled. But he was enjoying his stay with these creepy bunch.

Arch raised an eyebrow at his smile, reminding the brunet very much of a certain tall ranger, "What are you smiling at, Liam?"

"Well, I am just amazed." Will said, gesturing around, "It is just simply stunning."

Arch, beside him, explained, "We found this underground passage after we arrive in Skandia. It wasn't particularly hard to find, since the previous occupants weren't that careful in hiding it. Of course, this would have been count as a ruin, but it was newer than what was qualified to be called an old building, so we thought that someone must have been here about ten or so years ago. After that, we just have to clean up the weeds and the plants on the wall and throw out anything that was unnecessary. Basically, we spent the first week cleaning this place. Because of our number, it was quite easy, all we need was someone to assign us our jobs." The blond coughed pointedly at K, who glared back at the teen, "Anyways. Then at the beginning of the second week, we decided to modify our ways a little bit more so we started to spread our power a little bit into the area. Then we participated in a little bit of here and there tournaments and contests." Arch shrugged.

"What about the air?" He asked questioningly.

"What air?"

"The air in here. Why is it fresh and not stale?"

It was Morten who took over, "There were air vents dug, connecting the outside world to down here. There seemed to be a working air circulation machine that requires continuous spinning of a wheel. At first, My Lord thought-"

"It was you who thought of that moronic idea." The Lord glanced back as they rounded a corner, "It didn't come from me."

"Yes, but you agreed." The assassin argued back.

"What idea?" Will interrupted them curiously.

"We decided," Morten stressed the word 'we', "to put someone on shift and power the machine manually. It worked for the first two days, then we realized that it was beyond tiring. The machine wasn't very easy to be operated. Honestly, it wasn't very moronic, My Lord. It was simply momentarily pure panic of fear of suffocation."

"That aside," The black haired cleared his throat, "since we realized that we will be needing water as well, we installed a small water wheel in here that was connected to the nearest water. With the power of the spinning of the wheel, we linked it to the machine so they work at the same time without any man power. It was simply ingenious." Judging by the smug look on the black haired man's face, Will knew that it was his idea.

They stopped in front of a curtained off section and K pushed it aside to allow them to come in, "This is my temporarily room."

There weren't much in the room, Will realized as he swept the surrounding with his gaze. Except for a pile of blankets and desk, the room was empty. Looking up, he noticed a pipe. It must be the air vent, he thought as he looked back down again.

K turned his attention toward another curtained off area. Pushing the blue curtain aside, he blinked in surprise. It was a large room with stone carved seats and a small flat ground in front, "This is our temporary meeting room. It has enough seat for all of the members and is actually quite cool in there."

Nodding, the auburn haired lord pushed the curtain back and led them back into his room. Sitting down in a small circle, K smiled toward the brunet, "Welcome to our base, William."

Grinning, he replied, "I am home."

* * *

"We will be using the same strategy as last time." Halt declared and the ranger, the warrior and the two Assassins, or known as Aisenos to the Araluen, "But instead of Will as the commander of the Archers, I want you, Gilan, to be taking the position."

The light brown haired ranger nodded, "Alright."

Turning toward Horace, he said, "Horace, same as last time, you will be shielding Gilan. Your only two jobs are to command the ones that are shielding the archers and protect Gilan and yourself. Got it?"

"Yes, Halt."

"Good," Turning toward the remaining two, he asked, "What aspects of fighting are you good in?"

"Everything." They said almost simultaneously, much to Gilan and Horace's annoyance. Halt frowned ever so slightly and pressed, "Are you better with something?"

"No," R shook his head, "We are good at everything."

Taking that as their final answer, the grim ranger nodded, "I don't have a specific role for you since this trade was all too sudden. I will have to take your words for it. As for your job, may I ask for one of you to run messages between your original section and us?"

S nodded, "I will do it."

"And will the other one of you fight besides the archer? I don't need you to shoot, I need you to fight with a sword. In case someone comes too close, you are welcome to fight them in close quarter. Don't reveal yourself unless it is necessary."

"Basically, I am to do nothing." R stated flatly, "Understood."

Halt sighed, "No, not really. I wouldn't put it that way. You are our backup. You are the only one who isn't stationed around. You can move freely. In case one of us needs help, it will also be your job to help them."

"Understood."

The old ranger stood up and the others followed suit, "Now, why don't we go practice some more so we will be ready tomorrow evening to welcome the Temujai?"

"Yes, Halt," Horace said. The others mumbled their agreement and they dispersed, each to their own work.

The old ranger glanced toward the window and sighed. It was this time that he wished for Will's presence. The boy was always cheerful and it brought smiles to everyone's face. If anything, he made everyone secure. He wondered what the boy was doing right now. He couldn't shake off the feeling that the Aisenos were familiar but he couldn't put a finger on them. Sighing, he headed toward the exit, hoping to catch some last minute practice himself.

* * *

 **Little Wishlet: I see you are busy. Haha, anyways. How as the quiz? (Presume you have taken it of course)**

 **pennydragon: *chuckles* Really? Don't worry about your uh...disappearing act. As long as you actually review, I am literally squealing with joy.**

 **Ranger K4ti3 : Thanks for your compliment! Hehe. I am blushing. No wait, I don't even know how I look when I blush so I can't technically say I am blushing. Anyways, I think I am gonna make this story a happy happy ending. As in a really happy happy happy ending.**

 **Maddie Altman: Hehe. I kinda like the Assassins as well. But I can't forget Halt and Gilan as well so they will probably appear equally often later in the story.**

 **Wild Horse Annie: I hope this chapter was okay, since I was up really late trying to work on this(gah, there was also homework...) I hope next chapter will be a longer one and more 'detailed' explained.**

 **evanlyncassandraaltman: I think I am just lazy when I came up with the name 'R' and 'S'. I am too lazy to think of a new name and having to remember them throughout the rest of the story. Oops, my laziness is showing. *AHEM* anyways. thanks for your encouragement!**

 **Guest 2: I don't know. My grammar is like...the worse in my year. But anyways. by 'exiting into the square' I mean like they exit out of the castle and entered the square. So basically like combining the two of them together. Did that make sense? I don't think so. Anyways, thanks for catching that to me. Gonna make things clearer next time! Hehe. BTW, you can't offend someone by suggestions. Haha, I really love your idea. But I think since Alyss and Will had been longer, a lot longer than any strangers Will might have met, so I think their relationship ran deeper than just the outside. So if Will got 'tangled' with another girl, it kinda makes him sounds like a ...bad person.** **That aside, I am planning to make this a really happy ending, no choosing between the two groups(I wish he does tho, but the ending won't be complete and will probably end up the same as the last story).**

 **I know it is kinda really early to talk about sequels, but here goes nothing:**

 **I don't think there's gonna be a sequel, cuz the ending is supposed to be a really happy one, so can't think of a sequel idea right now. But I might think of something later on. Idk.**

 **Peace out,**

 **Kawazoe Kumiko**


	13. The Understanding

It is weekend again. Phew. But then I have classes...How sad. Anyways. This chapter is kinda fluffy, I don't know. I was planning to called it THe Fluff then I realized that it is kinda too fluffy. (did that make any sense?)

* * *

"Nice to meet you," Will swallowed nervously, "My name is Will. You can call me Liam."

He bowed slightly toward the hundred or so seated Assassins. This was not what he called an introduction. It was as if he was trying to make fun of himself. Straightening up, he glanced toward K in question and received a nod of approval, gesturing for them to switch places. As he was shuffling hurriedly off the stage, K took over.

"He will be our newest member yet. Please take care of him."

"Yes, My lord." The response was deafening and he had to smile at their unison.

"Now, let's get down to our plan." The auburn haired Lord said, "We don't have much time."

"Stay seated where you are," He ordered and gestured for a map to be pulled out.

It was a large one, featuring the geography of Hallasholm. It was very detailed as well, Will realized. Tapping the map with the back of his hand loudly, the lord began.

"As you all know," K said, "We are assassins. We are not warriors. We don't fight head on, it is not our style. Instead, I am planning to do it exactly our way. The rangers are archers, the Skandian are warriors and we are assassins. We will be working behind the scene. I will keep it short in case some of you are ready to fall asleep." He glare pointedly at Arch who yawned at that exact moment, earning a round of laughter, "We won't be fighting on the same line as our allies and other two sections. Instead we will be fighting from within our enemies' quarter."

Will was instantly alert. The auburn haired Lord cleared his throat before continuing, "As soon as the battle start and the first wave began, about half of us will be sneaking in behind them and attack from behind. All their attention will be fixed on the archers and warriors. They won't be expecting us." He paused and turned back toward the map, his fingers tracing a route from their camp to the edge of the mountain. Pinning a small nail onto the edge, He continued, "I believe this will be where they set their camp. It is close to where the Oberjarl's main troops are but it is far enough to stay out of the range of the archers."

He took a swig of water before once again, continuing, "While about half of us are going, the rest will be staying here. I doubt that our first attempt will be very successful, knowing the Temujai so if we fail the first time, we will switch to the second half and rotate until we are successful."

One of the assassins raised his hand, "What do you mean by successful?"

"Surrender, run away or all dead." K replied in a serious tone, "If they ran away, don't chase them without the consent from all of your comrades. Understand?"

All of the nodded their head and from where Will was sitting, it was as if a gray sea was shifting and moving toward him. Noticing K's gaze on him, he nodded as well.

The lord tapped the map once again and brought them back to their plan, "This route," He traced from their camp to the enemies', "Is surrounded by forest. It is not easy to navigate through it unless you know it by heart. But since you are all my subjects, excuse me, colleagues," The lord cleared his throat loudly, "I trust that your skills are better than that." They all nodded once again, "Once of you have reached their camp, sneak in, don't just barge in like drunkards. Hide, and finish them off slowly, one by one until you are discovered. Then you can go on a rampage like a drunkard. I don't really care by then. Your life and your comrades' life is the most important. If you feel that you are all in danger, retreat at once. Don't be a hero. We are not heroes, nor warrior, we are assassins. We aren't that stupid, excuse me, unintelligent. Don't throw away your life just for a title. It is not worth it."

Another one of the assassins raised his hand and K called on him, "Yes, Zykio?"

The black haired assassin hesitated, "Is throwing away our life for our comrade worth it?"

K seemed taken aback by the question, the assassin hurriedly added, "I mean, what if my comrade is in danger? Isn't it considered as caring for our comrades if I give my life to save him?"

The auburn haired Lord sighed slowly, "Yes that I appreciate. But what if you can't save your comrade and it resulted in both of your death? Will it really worth it if it turns out like that? I do not think it is wise."

"We don't know unless we try," Will spoke up quietly.

The lord glanced at him sharply, "What?"

"We don't know unless we try." Will repeated it in a louder voice, "If we don't try, there is a hundred percent chance that that person will die. If we do, it is a fifty-fifty, or depending on the situation. I agree that if the situation is desperate and with closed to no chance of saving the person, it is best if we don't jump in. But we should at least try our best to save that person. A life is a life after all." He said that all in one breath and was slightly out of air as he finished.

"That is not the point here, Liam." K explained gravely, "You are right, a life is a life. It is irreplaceable. But is it really worth it to take the risk where two lives might just be lost?"

"It is not worth it or not worth it." Will argued, ignoring the shocked glances the Assassins shot him or the warning glance from Arch, "It is about our emotions, K." That drew collective gasps from the assassins as he said their Lord's name but he chose to ignore them, "I know you have their best interest at heart, but don't you think not allowing them to save their friend's life will be traumatizing for them in the future?"

"What do you know?" The lord shot back, "I didn't forbid them to. I merely said it is unwise."

"Then do you think they will do something you considered unwise, K?" He retorted, "You are their lord, they are your…followers. They will follow your every command. Do you really think-"

"Keep your trap shut!" K snapped, physically and emotionally, "And get out of my sight!"

"Fine," Will said angrily, walking out of the room.

He stomped angrily toward the exit. Pushing open the entrance, he climbed out and pushed it back, knowing that even if he was angry with K, he still shouldn't tell others about their base as a revenge. Laughing bitterly, he walked into the forest, wanting to relieve his anger. He didn't know why he was so worked up all of a sudden. Maybe because he had been so closed to losing the three Assassins he had held dear in his heart. Sighing, he turned back, deciding that he had gone far enough for now and scaled the nearest tree. His climbing skills hadn't really improved much but at least he managed to reach the second branch and hid between the leaves.

He knew that he was somehow a little bit in the wrong as well. He shouldn't have been so angry at the leader in front of the rest of the assassins. But he didn't want anyone to die again. Was that too much to ask? Shaking his head, he chuckled. It wasn't too much, it is just that the way he phrased it might be a little bit arrogant and hotheaded. Leaning back against the thick tree trunk, he nodded off involuntarily.

* * *

"Liam! Liam! William!" Someone's call woke him from his sleep and he blinked, not realizing where he was.

His hand searched automatically for the nightstands and he nearly fell off the tree he was on. Stifling a scream of fright, he righted himself. That was close, he sighed as he stretched his stiff muscle.

"Liam!" The voice called again. He frowned in confusion and peered down the tree he was sitting on. The auburn haired lord was below, scanning the dense forest for someone, "Liam!"

Will blinked in surprise. For him? Slowly easing himself off the branch, he began climbing down the thick trunk, careful to not slide off in accident. He dropped onto the leafy floor silently and showed himself.

"My Lord?" He said hesitantly, unsure what to do.

The auburn haired lord swung around in surprise and covered the distance between them in two quick strides, "Are you alright, Liam? Are you hurt?"

"No…?" He was confused. Why was the lord so…frantic? Then he remembered. He had decided to clear his head by going outside and breath in the fresh air and he had dozed off on the tree. K must have been worried about him. He opened his mouth to voice his apology but the lord beat him to it.

"I am so sorry, Liam." The man said, clasping his hands on the boy's shoulder, "I am so sorry."

Patting the man's hands awkwardly, he replied, embarrassed, "No, it is my fault. I am sorry for acting like that." He bowed slightly, "Please forgive me."

K was stunned momentarily then he quickly shook his head, "It is not your fault. I was just a little agitated a while ago and I snapped. I am s-"

Before the lord could finish, Will hurriedly interrupted, "Let's go back, should we? Your, ah, colleagues might get worried."

At that, the lord smiled a little, "Of course."

They walked back to the entrance in silence. Will compared the rangers and the assassins as he walked. Arch was like Gilan very much. They are both very…cheerful and sometimes a little sarcastic. Morten was like a more emotional Halt and less grim as well. He was like the fatherly figure for Arch and him as well. K, well, he glanced sideways at the lord, he couldn't find anyone similar to K in the ranger's corps. K was warm yet cold on the edge, harsh yet gentle on the inside, and caring to the people around him. There weren't anyone in particular like him from the rangers, except maybe all of the combined together. He had the air of authority around him yet it didn't sizzle when came in contact like some of the greedy higher ups.

"-iam? Liam?" K called, "We are here."

He shook himself out of his thoughts and turned to the entrance with a small smile, "I wonder what the night is like underground."

K gave him a strange look, "You will see very soon."

* * *

Strikestar: I love twists and turns, it keeps people on their toes. Haha(Scratch that, it is actually mwahahahahaaha*evil laughter*)

evanlyncassandraaltman: Gah, I completely forgot the write the Ranger's POV in this chapter, but oh well. Next chapter will probably be the beginning of the fights(hopefully) so it will take me a little bit longer to shape the fights up with detail and accuracy.

Maddie Altman: I am planning an accident where Halt accidentally founds out... Hahahahahahaha(Okay, I am officially going crazy)

Wild Horse Annie: Thanks so much for your encouragement! ^ ^ Stay tune.

Ranger McAleer: Hmmm, Apprentice Writer. Nope, cuz apprentices are annoying(Quoted Halt*AHEM*) Thanks for your compliment!

pennydragon: Haha. Thanks for dropping by. ^ ^

Little Wishlet: Must read potter. Haha. I kinda love Harry Potter as well, though I don't really enjoy the last book, the search for the Horcruxes and all(Mustn't tell spoilers*note to self*). The movie kind of ruined my imagination of Harry Potter and the bunch as well. But I guess it was overall okay.

Guest 2 : Haha. You might need to wait a long line to get Will to date you, I am sure. Cuz (look at that long line!) there are so many people before you and are waiting to ask Will. Haha.

Ranger K4ti3: Calm down, calm down. Think you misunderstood me(Pardon my bad english and grammar). I mean that if I make Will chose between the rangers and the assassins, the ending will probably end up the same as the last one, which I do not want a repeat of. So no, Will will not be choosing between the two, instead, I am planning something a lot happier. Hapy Happy Harpy ending!

 **Just woke from my slumber so please excuse my poor grammar and sorry if I missed your review on the reply section. Haha ^ ^**

 **Cheers,**

 **Kawazoe Kumiko**


	14. The Lies

A.N.: I haven't updated for three days and my fingers are already itching and it seemed like a week already. So here I am, posting the next chapter.

I hope you have enjoyed it up to so far! ^ ^

* * *

Tossing around the umpteenth time that night, Will finally understood what K had meant by that. It wasn't pleasant, in any case, it was a nightmare. Pulling the blanket over his head, he tried to muffle the groaning of the water pump and the air vents. It was simply irritating. Moronically irritating. Cursing colorfully inwardly that would have probably earned a week up in the tree from Halt, he buried his face into the soft pillow while trying to smooth out a small piece of rock that had somehow made its way under him. In conclusion, the night wasn't peaceful so far and it was only about an hour since the lights were out.

Giving up, he sat up and pushed the blankets off him. Morten and Arch were sleeping soundly some meters away from him. Every three members were grouped into a room and there are thirty-two rooms in total. Doing the math out of boredom, he realized that there are around ninety-six assassins, not including K. He slumped back onto the pile of blankets and tried to make himself go to sleep again. It wasn't working that well.

"Count the sheep, Liam." Arch's sleepy voice made him turned to look at the blond. The blond was shifted in his sleep so that his back was to the brunet.

Sighing, Will tried to count the sheep. Tapping his finger on the hard ground, he imagined sheep flying and surrounding him and bleating in their annoying voices. It wasn't working very well either. After about a minute, his imagination failed him and he almost yelled out loud in frustration. He wondered how in the world the assassins fell asleep even with that loud machine going on in the background.

Sitting up once again, he decided to go for a walk. He put on a spare coat Morten had lent him earlier and crept out of the room. The hallway was empty as he had expected and no one came out as he crept toward the exit. Will didn't know why he was being so cautious but he faintly remembered something about a curfew and he didn't want to take any chances. The brunet groaned slightly in efforts as he tried to push the entrance stone away. To his surprise and dismay, it didn't budge. Not one bit. Stepping back a little, he frowned. It had worked earlier in the day. Did it get stuck?

"No, it didn't get stuck." A familiar voice said from behind him, making him jump and banged his head on the low ceiling above the stairs.

"What?" He asked, rubbing his head and turned around to face the lord.

"It didn't get stuck, I said." The auburn haired man said.

The boy watched in fascination as the man reached out and pulled down a lever on the side of the wall he didn't notice. The sound of stone scraping stone reached his ears before silence settled down once again.

K chuckled at his surprised expression, "It is to keep the members inside during the night and the intruders outside. None of them know of this lever. They all believed that the entrance is always open but what they didn't know is that I was always the person who lock the entrance door after they were all deep asleep." The boy raised an eyebrow at that.

"So," The lord asked as they stepped into the outside, "What were you doing so late?"

"Can't sleep." He grumbled as K pushed the entrance close, "Your water and air vent machines are annoying and loud."

"Ah," The lord nodded in understanding, "That is understandable. Most of them had the same problems but after a few days, they gradually got used to it. I hope you will to, for I have no alternative ideas except for you to sleep outside. That is unsafe so it is out as well."

"Why were you up, K?" He asked curiously.

"I was waiting to open the door for you." The auburn haired lord replied seriously, looking ahead so half of his face were shadowed. Will blinked, not sure if the man was joking or not.

"There must be some other things bothering you," K said, looking down at the boy.

"How do you know?"

"Tired people can fell asleep at all places and time. You seemed tired, yet you are still up and grumbling about my systems." The lord explained as they walked on.

Yawning slightly, the brunet nodded, "I am tired. But I just can't sleep. Whenever I flop onto the blankets, I am instantly awake."

"Then don't flop." The man replied, earning a glare from the boy.

"You know what I mean."

"So, what is in your mind? Sometimes sharing release your stress easily." The lord said as he guided them around the forest with no destination in mind.

"Well," He cleared his throat. It sounded ominously loud in the quiet forest, "It's about the rangers."

If he had been expecting anything from the leader of the assassins, he was disappointed, "What about them?"

"No…never mind." Will swallowed and shook his head. "It is nothing."

"I see."

They walked on in silence, listening to the croaking of the frogs, the occasional tired chirps of the birds and the leaves rustlings beneath them.

"Say, K?" He spoke up, receiving a questioning grunt from the man before continuing, "Is being an assassin your honor?"

"Why do you ask?" When the man received no response, he sighed, "In a matter of fact, I wouldn't say it like that. It is merely what we do, what I do. I wanted to call myself as the shadow of Justice, but it will only be shaming the so call justice for assassinating are always done by the dishonorable. I wouldn't say that we are dishonorable for we never kill without reason, as I am sure Morten had told you that." The boy nodded and he continued, "Some of the recruits I got were young. Not as young as you but maybe in between you and Archelous's age. I hate sending them out in the field to do killings. I wanted to tell them that it was wrong. But they believe that what I am doing is right and they gave me their wholehearted support. I have no choice but to accept them. Not only because of their support but because most of them were abandoned children without parents to take care of them. Of course, they have all grown up now. The members you are seeing right now were those young children from ten to twenty years ago." The lord cleared his throat and looked down at the boy, "Sorry, I was getting a little bit off topic."

"No, it is fine." The boy shook his head before asking, "When do you think assassination is justified?"

The lord seemed slightly taken aback by the question. He answered slowly, "I don't think assassination is just at any time."

"What if-" They both froze as they heard the sound of leaves rustling and sticks cracking.  
K squinted into the darkness and leaned down, "I think it is your warrior friend."

Blinking in surprise, he nodded, "I see. K, can you hide for now? I don't want him to see you."

"Understand," The man said softly before melting into the shadow.

Stepping forward into a small ray of moonlight, he cleared his throat loudly, alerting whoever is coming to his presence.

"Who is there?" A familiar voice asked. Horace, Will thought.

"Horace?" He said, feigning surprise.

"Will?" The warrior frowned as he stepped out from the trees, "What are you doing here?"

"Can't sleep." The brunet explained, walking toward the warrior, "You?"

The built young man scratched his head in embarrassment before cracking a smile, "I kinda got lost."

"How?" Will asked with a raised brow, trying to hide a small smile.

"You see," The warrior said, trying to hide his embarrassment, "I lost my sword in the forest yesterday when I was training. I don't want Halt or Gilan to remark on that so I decided to come get it at night."

"How brave of you." The boy paused, "Or should I say, how cowardly of you." Seeing the defeated look on his friend's face, he added with a laugh, "I am just kidding, Horace."

The warrior's face lit up once again, "Wanna take a walk together? You can help me find my sword."

"Sure, why not?" He shrugged and went along with it.

For a moment, there was silence as neither of them was sure of what to say. The distrusting event from a while ago still hung between them like a bad cloud. Horace decided to break it, "Will? Why didn't you tell us that you were meeting that Arch guy Gilan mentioned?"

The brunet cleared his throat nervously, "Well, you guys don't really like him. Shouldn't it be better if I kept it a secret?"

"But he is an assassin, Will." Horace exclaimed, "They are all bad people. You can't trust them. Last time, you nearly died from it."

He stiffened. He trusted Arch with his whole entire life, the same goes for Morten and K. Even to the whole group of assassins that he had just met. He trusted them. But he understood what Horace was implying, something that K was talking about a few seconds ago.

"Yeah, but it wasn't their fault." Will said, "It was because of my carelessness."

"Whatever you say, Will." Horace said, another layer of distrust laid on his tone and Will flinched at that, "Will, I kind of realized something."

"What is it?"

"The Aisenos." The warrior said slowly, looking at the brunet in the eye, "They are the assassins, aren't they?"

"N-"

"Don't lie to me, Will." Horace said, suddenly angry, "Don't you think you have lied enough to us already?"

"They are, so what?" Will snapped with equal anger all of a sudden, "I like them. They cared about me when I had amnesia. I know that my running away was all because of my misunderstandings, but they were nice to me during that period of time and I am forever grateful for it. I am grateful that Halt accepted me as his apprentice and the past years where he had trained me to be a ranger. I never said I don't like you. I never wanted to lie to you either. But sometimes I have to, for your own goods."

"Then don't lie. I can bear whatever you are going to say." Horace snapped back.

"You don't know anything about what I am going through right now!" Will yelled, "I can't choose! I can't choose a side yet you and the rangers of all people are trying to force me to choose one. Do you know how hard it is?"

"Choose what side?" The warrior asked though the distrustful tone still lingered.

"You won't understand." Will stopped in his track and turned away, "Good night, Horace. I hope you find your sword soon. I need to go to sleep now." With that, he walked away, pulling his coat closer against the sudden coldness he felt. And the overwhelming sadness.

"Right, good night, Will."

They walked away, each to their own destination, not sparing a backward glance.

K walked out from the shadow and joined him as they walked back toward their entrance, "I think I understand what you are trying to say, Liam."

The boy glared at him, "Keep it to yourself, K."

"I will." The man nodded thoughtfully, "But if you ever need someone to talk to, I will be there."

Will smiled a little, "How can you say something so cheesy with such a straight face?"

"Practice, my friend, practice." The man smiled back and doubled his pace, "Now, let's go back, should we? Who knows what my fellow colleagues will do when they find me gone."

"They might be throwing a party," The brunet suggested.  
"That was a rhetorical question, Liam. Learn to hold your tongue."

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

pennydragon : Halt the smart one. Agrees. But I am sure Halt, being the legendary Hibernian, will have a back up plan up his sleeves! ^ ^

hope4mustangs : Thanks for your compliment! *I was squealing* No wait, I wasn't. I never squeal. How do you squeal anyways?

Little Wishlet: Wow, trivia! I am really bad at trivia because whenever I was asked a question, my mind goes blank.

Ranger K4ti3: Thanks for dropping by! I kinda ran out of things to say already...*That awkward silence* Okay, peace out for now until my brain is up online later!

Guest 2: Wow, you are getting even more sarcastic, mate. Don't worry, I am even more sarcastic than you. (I wasn't being sarcastic in the last sentence. Maybe a little. I don't know.) If I really have to pair someone in this story, it will still be Alyss and Will. ^ ^

evanlyncassandraaltman : I kinda wanted to write centering around Will because I don't want to go around giving readers random people's opinion about random things unless it is important. Peace out for now! ^ ^

Maddie Altman : *GRINS* Yup, just grins.

Peace out until next time,

Kawazoe Kumiko

P.S. I really need to do my math homework... WAAAAAH


	15. The Three Sections

A.N.: Greetings. Sorry if this chapter was kinda late but things had been...lively lately so I was getting a little caught up in school works and mumble jumble stuff.

* * *

"Practice session!" K bellowed into the large forest for the assassins to hear, "Three a group. Practice archery, swordsmanship, fitness and hand to hand combat! If you need assistance, don't even consider asking for me. Ask another group. I will give you four hours for practice. Is that clear?"

"Yes, understood!" Came the reply, echoing through the morning.

Arch's lone voice shot through the distance, "Crystal clear, My Lord!" That earned a round of laughter before K continued, "Now, go do your practice and I will inspect groups by groups later."

As soon as he finished, the forest erupted into sounds of arrows hitting the tree, yelling as they fought hand to hand and clashes of steel against steel. Will was amazed as he watched his two group mate, Morten, and K, fighting back and forth with their knife. He squinted at the handle. Was that…the Celeste? He grinned sheepishly. He had loosed his weapon when he fell from the tower about a month ago as he was escaping after poisoning the king. K had probably noticed his lack of weapon though he had chosen to say nothing, letting him figure it out. The Celeste, he had realized, wasn't just a knife. It was a sword as well as a sharp knife. By pressing the insignia, it extended into a sword. He wasn't sure how the mechanism worked but it was fascinating.

"I yield!" Arch's humorous cry jerked him back to reality and he hid a smile as he saw the blond back on the leafy floor with the extended sword pointing at his throat.

Morten retracted the blade and stuck it back into his belt before offering a hand to Arch, "You did well. Your offense was stunning but you need to work on your defense. As you can probably remember, as soon as I started on offense, you weren't able to push me back. Work on your defense, especially underhand and overhead blocks."

"Yes, of course." The blond rolled his eyes and stood up with the help of the black haired, "Will, do you want to spar with Morten a little? We can teach you how to use a sword better."

The brunet shrugged and dropped from the tree where he was sitting for the past five minutes, "I can try."

The black haired sword master eyed him for a moment, his eyes straying to his belt then back to his face, "I see you have loosed your Celeste."

"It was an accident." The boy ducked his head in embarrassment.

"Use mine for now. I will ask My Lord later for another one." Arch handed him his blade and the brunet took it gratefully.

"Let's start with parrying. Start with a long point guard, I would recommend." Morten said as Will held up the short blade and extended it into a long one. Upon seeing the brunet's confused expression, the man sighed and rephrased it, "Hold your sword so the tip of it is pointed upward and the blade is about forty-five degree to the ground…"

After a moment of being corrected by the black haired, Will realized that learning how to use a sword wasn't easy. He had always seen swinging a sword around as easily as swinging a tree branch around. Letting his tired arms falling to his side, he sighed. He finally understood Horace's pain in the battle school, not counting the bullies.

"You try it." Morten said as he plucked his Celeste out and extended it into a sword, "Just parry my strikes. Remember, if it comes from the side, do a side cut, horizontal sweeping motion. If it is from above, back off a little and raised it over your head. If it is a straight forward thrust, attack it from under to deflect it, like a vertical sweep from bottom to top. Understand?"

"Yes, Morten." He said as he flexed his shoulder and gripped his sword.

"Alright, let's begin."

"Not bad." Morten observed, looking at his sword that was flung away deep into the bushes and back at the boy lying on the ground, panting heavily with a slacked grip on his sword, "Not bad. You managed to push my sword out of my hand."

The boy groaned and rolled on the ground so he could face the man, "Yeah, sure. How many tries was that?"

Arch supplied from the side, "I will say about fifty tries so far."

"I see." Will said, pushing himself off the ground with his sore arms, "That is why my whole body is hurting like crazy." Seeing the black haired man standing easily over him, he asked, "Why are you not tired, Morten?"

"Practice." The man simply said before pulling the boy up by his elbows, "Now, let's get to archery, should we?"

The brunet groaned.

* * *

"I give up!" Halt heard Gilan crying out loud and after a moment the sound of a body landing on the hard ground reached him, "You win, Horace."

He turned to watch the ranger and the warrior. Horace had one foot on Gilan's chest and was pointing his sword dangerously close to Gilan's throat with a grin, "I won. How many time was that, Gilan?"

"I don't know," The tall ranger groaned as he pushed the boot off his chest, "The tenth?"

Halt said an eyebrow. Horace was able to win against Gilan for ten times? Either Gilan was slacking off or the practice was getting too easy. Turning around, he inspected the Skandian and Araluen trained archers. To his surprise, he found the two members of the Aisenos helping the archers. Or rather, both of them being there surprised him. It was normal to see R there helping but the black haired S was an entirely different case. He hadn't been able to spot that black-haired and had been trying to find him for the last two or so hour. The grim ranger had to admit that their skills in both stealths and unseen were superior. Hearing another triumph shout from Horace, he decided that it is time to push their practice up a level.

"You two," He called out to the two Aisenos who turned, "Come here."

They bid an apologetic goodbye to the two Skandians they were helping and walked to Halt, "Yes? What can we do?"

"You said that you are good in both archery and swords." He stated and the two of them nodded, confused, "Will one of you mind helping Horace and Gilan practice?"

R and S exchanged a glance and R spoke up, "I will do it. S has something else to do."

The ranger turned to look at the second Aisenos, "What do you need to do?"

"Running messages," S shrugged, "I have been talking to My Lord."

That was why he kept on disappearing, Halt eyed the man, "Alright, S. Stay here. R, will you mind helping Gilan and Horace in their little practice? Just do your best." Hearing the third shout from Horace, he added, "Don't hold back. For Gilan, practice Archery and sword fights with him. For Horace, just do your worse with a sword."

That earned a grin from the blond who sauntered off, whistling a happy tune while unsheathing a small knife from his belt.

The remaining black haired cleared his throat, "I have a bad feeling."

Halt's gaze never left the blond, "So do I."

Their united feelings were confirmed a moment later when both the ranger and the warrior yelped and cursed colorfully, especially from the ranger.

"Do you have any news?" He turned toward S, keeping his expression up.

"No, not yet." The black haired shook his head, "Nothing out of ordina—"

"Halt." Erak the Oberjarl interrupted their conversation as he strode toward them, "Do you have a minute?"

S turned to the newcomer, "I am finished here as well." He bid his goodbye and left to help the archers once again.

"What is it?" Halt asked as he watched the black haired disappeared amongst the crowd of Skandians.

"We need a plan," Erak said.

The old ranger stared at him, "Don't tell me you didn't have a plan."

"No, I actually don't." The large Skandian confessed and attempted to twist the topic a little, "We need to form a plan. We can't just let all three sections do whatever they want. It might conflict the three plans if we don't organize ourselves."

Halt was tempted to roll his eyes but for the sake of the situation at hand, he decided to not to, "What are you planning to do?"

"A meeting," Erak said, obviously planning that from the start, "The three sections need to inform each other of their plan to avoid confrontations."

"When do you want to meet?"

"Right now. Three representatives from each section." The large Oberjarl replied, "Meet me back in the chamber."

"Alright." The old ranger grumbled as the Oberjarl left.

He turned toward the sound of pitiful pleading for mercy and located Horace and Gilan. Halt observed them for a moment and decided that they had enough training for a day and called out for them.

* * *

The warrior plopped himself down next to the tall ranger and started tapping his fingers nervously. Gilan noticed that there was a hint of anger in the drumming as well though he didn't want to know the whys. He knew that when a person is fuming, it is best to leave them in peace. The boy shifted in his seat beside him.

The door was pushed open and the two rangers and the warrior looked up to see Will, the leader of Aisenos and that player who was against Will in the contest for the Oberjarl. Gilan watched as the brunet laughed at something the blond player said. Beside him, he felt Horace tensed up. The tall ranger could kind of get a grasp of the situation and the reason as to why Horace was angry throughout the whole entire day except maybe the few times he left him beat him in the practice. After all, he himself felt a twig of jealousy as the boy laughed.

Will finally noticed them and he smiled, "Hello, Gilan. Hello, Horace. Hello, Halt."

Halt grunted in greetings, Gilan waved while Horace gave the blond tan teen a glare. The three newcomers took their seat and the tall ranger saw that Will had deliberately seated himself further away from them, or rather, from Horace. He wondered what happened.

"Thanks for coming on such short notice." The Oberjarl grunted to get their attention and it worked, "This attack came out of the blue and we didn't really have a plan for this. We don't have a united plan but I figure that each section might have their own plans. In order to prevent any contradictions in our plan, I suggest that we share it out loud and see if there are any ways we can cooperate."

Halt shrugged, "Same old strategy. Shoot, shoot and shoot. We will be staying near the back and aim for the incoming waves. But with a better group of archers, I am sure we will be more efficient this time."

"Then we will just be our old Skandians self." Erak grinned, "Hack, slash and charge ahead. How about your section, K?"

The auburn haired leader crossed his arms and sat back in his chair, "We have our own plan. I am not willing to share it right now. But have no fear, it will not contradict or conflict with your plans at all."

Sensing the awkward silence, Gilan hurriedly asked, "Will you mind telling us at least a little bit of what you are planning to do?"

Turning his attention to the tall ranger, the leader replied carefully, "We will be behind the scene while you will be on stage. That is all I can tell you for now. It is up for interpretation whatever way you want. Now, if you don't have anything else important to say, we will be taking our leave." Standing up, he gestured for the other two to follow him, "Will, Chutter. Come."

The brunet spared a glance toward the two rangers and the warrior, his gaze lingering a little bit longer than necessary on Horace, and left, hurrying to follow the leader. For a moment, he felt dread settling in his heart. Searching for the cause, he realized that it was dread for that leader's plan. And for a certain boy.

"That was rude." Horace finally spoke up, cutting the awkward silence in the air after the three left, "Will is becoming ruder every day."

"Don't put it that way, Horace." Gilan said, turning toward the warrior, "It wasn't Will's fault entirely."

"Whatever you say." The tall ranger glanced at the warrior in worry. Something was not right between Horace and Will, he was sure.

* * *

Guess what. I kinda realized that you probably won't remember your review from last time when you read my reply to your previous review. But then I don't really want to take up too many spaces in the reply-review section by adding your previous reviews to it because I mean, people are here to read stories not reviews and if I added your previous reviews to this story, it will probably take up a lot of space. (What are you trying to say?) But then I really want to reply to all your reviews, so please bear with me. /

* * *

Wild Horse Annie: Well, at first I wanted to make K a really silent and non-talkative type of person then I realized that I really do need him to talk at least a few times. As for the word Aisenos, it actually means Assassin in Spanish. Okay, not really. In Spanish, assassins is actually asesinos. But they are similar. Well, since John Flanagan incorporated the world into Ranger's Apprentice, I tried to 'life up to that' as well. ^ ^

Ranger K4ti3 : I know your feelings. I have run out of things to say as well. But anyways, thanks for dropping by! ^ ^

Guest 2 : *ALYSS, YOU GOTTA RUN, SOMEONE IS AFTER YOU BECAUSE YOU LIKE WILL!* Yeah, I just warned her. She is probably packing right now. *Peeks* Oh wait, she isn't. She just called Horace. As for your suggestion *CLEAR THROATS*, I guess my idea is kinda similar to it (SHOOT, I JUST TOLD YOU ABOUT MY PLOT BUNNIES)

pennydragon: I know right. (Not really related to my story, but more about the world problem...Here goes nothing) People don't talk, they just fight. Yeah, I understand if people are going to say that two men communicate the best with their fists. But people are literally fighting with guns, not their fists. (okay, that was kinda off topic). But not everyone is that...pure in their heart. Because of the limited resources, they have to fight over it. Okay, that was extremely off topic. Peace out for now! ^ ^

Maddie Altman : Oh yes, raising an eyebrow. How ranger-ful. Haha.

Ranger McAleer: Thanksssssss for your compliment! I am beaming with happiness.

evanlyncassandraaltman : Horace finding his way back? Uh-Oh. I haven't thought of that... Well, let's see... Honestly, I don't know.

Guest 2 : *Nods head furiously* BIF! (Best Internet Friend) Haha. Anyways, why don't you create an account on Fanfiction? So I can PM you or something like that. ^ ^

Peace out,

Kawazoe Kumiko


	16. The Meaning of 'Aisenos'

A.N.: Yo, did you missed me? (Yes, of course, you did.) It had been about five days since I last updated and I kinda felt guilty for not working on it. So here you go, I hope you enjoy! ^ ^

* * *

"Draw your stick." K said, passing a tin can around containing a hundred or so color sticks, "If it is red, you are going in in the first round. Blue is the second. We will switch after each waves of attacks. For people who picked red, your only goal is to cause troubles for the enemy. Don't start any attacks just yet. Destroy their food supplies, spill their water, burn their tents, whatever small things you can think of. Don't let them see you. Before we result to combats, let's see if we can chase them away. For the blue team, you will be doing the same as the red team for today. We will see if we need to change anything tomorrow. We probably will if they aren't retreating."

The can was passed around to Will and he took it. Reaching inside, he drew out a stick before passing it to Arch who was to the left of him. He moved away his thumb to look at the color. It was blue. Turning sideways, he leaned forward to see what Arch got.

"Red." The blond grinned, swinging the stick back and forth in front of Will's face, "What did you get?"

"Blue." Will sighed, "How about Morten?"

Arch looked at the black haired man beside him and shook his head, "Red as well. I was hoping that I can get in the same group as you. Looks like that won't be the case. I was looking forward to playing tricks with the Temujai with you though."

Will had to grin, "Maybe we can ask K tomorrow to switch our group."

The blond shrugged and grinned back, "Let's see, should we? Maybe we will like our group better."

The brunet rolled his eyes, "Oh yes, of course."

"Team play. Cooperation is the key." Morten, who had mysteriously appeared by his side, slapped him on the back with a small smile, "I am sure you will meet great friends in your team. Besides, if you want to survive in our group, you will have to get to know each other sooner or later."

"I know."

"Red, go to the right side." K called out for silence, "Blue, the left side."

There were sounds of shuffling and boots tapping on the stone floor as the assassins arranged themselves into the two groups they were chosen into. Will walked quietly to his side and stood in the very back of the blue team. He was beyond nervous. He felt naked without the constant support from Arch or Morten. After all, he felt himself belonging with K, Arch and Morten, not really with the whole group of assassins. It was something he had to work on, he knew.

"So, your name is Will?" One of the members of the blue team walked toward them, following be a few of what Will thought was his friends.

The brunet backed away a few steps before steadying himself enough to nod and reply, "Yes, I am."

"My name is Zykio." The man said with a friendly smile and extended his hand, "Nice to meet you, Will."

Zykio. The name sounded familiar. It took him a moment to realize that Zykio was the one who had asked a question about throwing away one's life for their comrade. Will looked up and took in the man's appearance.

Like any average assassins, he wasn't burly. Yet he wasn't thin either. He had the look of a warrior and built though the way he walked and talked showed an entirely different story. He was silent and each step he took weren't loud like a warriors. Instead, they were soft and was almost impossible for someone like him.

Taking the hand, Will shook it. It was soft, he realized, unlike the hardened and rough hand of a long time warrior who had gripped too many swords to count, "Nice to meet you, Zykio sir."

"Just Zykio will be fine." The man slapped him on the shoulder cheerfully and turned him toward the three friends he brought, "Will, the tall one here is Jax. The red haired is Damon. And that grinning dude is Axel. Guys, this is Will. Our new member."

"Nice to meet you, Will." They echoed, each with their own signature grin on their face.

Jax, Will realized, was indeed tall and slender. He wasn't built yet his grip were strong. Damon, was built like Zykio though he was burly. But Will had learned a long time ago that he shouldn't judge someone by his outsides. Maybe Damon can travel stealthier than the rest of them. After all, Assassins really are creeps, Will thought. Axel had light brown hair pulled back in a short pony tails. His grips were strong yet he wasn't built nor burly like Damon or Zykio.

"Welcome to our group, Will." Zykio smiled.

"Group?" Will was confused.

Axel nodded, "Yes, the four of us are a group but now, with you here, we are a five person group. The assassins are being grouped into groups of five or six by our choices. But since we received our groupings on our first day, we didn't really know each other. But now we do," The light brown haired man smiled and clasped Damon's shoulder heartily, "We have learned just how grate our group mates are."

Will looked at the faces of the four members. They all had the same friendly smile on their face and only the hint of a grin betrayed their true emotions. They were like bonded brothers, the boy realized as he looked at them carefully in their carefree interactions. The way they talk, the way they act, the way they looked at each other with trust. He knew that any of them will be willing to give their life for each other. Like true friends. Or maybe even deeper than that.

"Members," K called once again to quiet the assassins down, "It is close to midnight already. I suggest we all get ready. There is a medic team ready whenever near our base entrance. If you are hurt or if one of your group members is hurt, come to us. Red team, you will go first. Wait at the entrance and when the sound of the first waves striking the other two sections, you are free to go. Since you are the first team, remember to mark down the path you took to make it easier for the blue team. Don't be too obvious, or even the unintelligent Temujai will realize." Will felt the lord's gaze resting on him and he grinned sheepishly, remembering his lack of that particular skill.

It wasn't entirely his fault that he got lost in an unfamiliar forest and had to carve a deep mark into the trees to avoid getting lost a second time. It was totally not his fault, Will bobbled his head, reassuring himself. It was all the assassins' fault for not teaching him their creepy navigation skills.

Arch jogged over and slapped Will on the back, "We will be going then!"

"Good luck!" The brunet called as the blond exit the room, heading toward the surface exit. Arch grinned and waved back before disappearing over the corner turn.

Will was worried for his friend for a moment before realizing who he was worrying for. Arch was Arch after all. The extraordinary Arch, Will thought with a sigh. He will be just fine. The worry knot in his chest slowly lessened until it was no more.

* * *

"Archers, line up in a two lines! Even out the lines!" Gilan called, stomping on the ground to get the blood flowing again after standing for almost an hour to give directions to the archers. Even though Skandia was sunny and hot during the day, it was bitterly cold at night. The tall ranger pulled his ranger's cloak closer though it didn't do much to help.

"I don't really know what happened in your last battle with Temujai, but this time, listen to my directions. By lining up in two rows, we can switch interchangeably. As soon as the first row gets tired, we will switch to the second and let the first rest for a while. This might prove more effective if we use only one row. But nonetheless, the people who are shielding, one per archer. It is the same for you as well. Once the first row gets tired, the second row will switch up, giving them a chance to rest and so forth. Any questions?"

Fortunately, there was none. His throat was as dry as parchment and Gilan idly wondered why he hadn't dropped dead because of dehydration yet.

"Alright, stock your arrows and flex your bow or whatever. Get some rest. As soon as you hear the first wave, be alert and ready. I trust that you all have decent archery skills so I won't call out the degrees or one two three like Will previously did. I will only call out shoot and shield. Don't shoot randomly on your own and when you are shooting, aim for those on a horse." Taking a deep breath, he continued, "They-"

"We understand, Ranger Gilan." One of them called out, "Get some rest as well. We can handle the rest for now."

He raised an eyebrow in surprise before nodding his head gratefully, "Alright, I will leave it to you all for now. When you hear the first sound, just be alert and I will be there shortly."

There were chorused agreements and Gilan sat down heavily on the stone floor. They were on top of a building. It wasn't tall but it gave them elevation.

"Are you sure about this?" Horace, his shield, sat down next to him.

"About what?" Gilan asked, turning toward the warrior boy.

"This." Horace gestured around, "The archers. Are you sure you want to be their commander?"

"Commander is a little bit heavy, I think." The tall ranger replied with a smile, "And yes, I am sure. After all, Will managed to pull it off. I can probably do it as well."

The warrior shook his head, "Will was mad when the Temujai took out ten or so of our archers last time and he nearly got shot himself. He was impulsive and if he hadn't incorporated the shields into the archers, he will probably have gotten shot. The Temujai have excellent shooters as well. Last time, we were shooting from ground level "

"Don't worry," Gilan winked, "I am perfectly safe standing behind your massive shields. And besides, we are high enough for now. They won't be able to come up here easily in case of a break in. Our sole job is to shoot and yours is to shield. Don't put too much thoughts into it, Horace. It is just a battle."

"It is just a battle." Horace said grimly, "A battle is a lot of things, Gilan. There are a lot of deaths and losses in a battle."

"That is why I said to not put too many thoughts into it, Horace." Gilan said gently, "It is either you or them. There will always be losses."

"I know." Came the softly uttered reply, "I know."

Deciding it was time to change the topic, Gilan leaned back against the short wall, "I wonder how Will is doing right now."

Horace shrugged thought he visibly tensed at the question, "Who knows?"

Knowing that he was stepping into dangerous ground, the tall ranger pushed, "Did something happened between you and Will?"

"No, nothing." The warrior looked away. Feeling the piercing glance of Gilan, he gave in almost immediately with an exclamation, "Oh fine! We have an argument, okay? I disagreed with Will and he tried to explain a bunch of gibberish and I couldn't understand."

"When was that?"

"Yesterday night," Horace said, suddenly uncomfortable, "When, you know, I lost my sword and was looking for it in the forest. I bumped into Will."

"Why was Will in the forest?"

"How should I know?' Horace grumbled, "I am not his dad or something. Maybe it is near the base of those Ai-Ai-ai, oh whatever, that Ai whatever-it-was group's base."

Base. Forest. Aisenos. The three words swirled in his head slowly as if trying to be piece together. He frowned as something sparked in the back of his brain. Didn't that sound familiar? It was just a hypothesis though he couldn't keep the dread out of it. The connection between Aisenos and another distant group. Another person popped up. Archelous. His blood grew cold as the fact strengthened his claim. Archelous, Aisenos. Forest. Base. Archelous, he had heard from Halt, was supposed to be dead. But he was visibly alive. He was very much alive. Why couldn't they have seen it sooner? When Horace had to them that Will was meeting with a blond guy, they had immediately went to see for themselves and it was then that they realize the blond guy was more than a blond guy, it was Archelous. Gilan hadn't realize what it meant back then. He was merely surprised that the guy was alive after all.

That explained why the leader K had wanted Will to join their group. Aisenos, Aisenos. Knowing that he had to confirm his thoughts or he won't be able to concentrate, he stood up and walked toward the nearest Skandian. He caught the Skandian's eyes and beckoned him. The man laid down his bow and walked to Gilan.

"Yes?"

"Are you fluent in Skandian?"

The man blinked in surprise at the unexpected question and barked a laugh, "Are ye talking to me, mate? I am a Skandian. Of course I am fluent in my home language!"

"Of course, please excuse me." Gilan nodded and asked, "Do you perhaps know what 'Aisenos' means in Skandian?"

"Oh, that group's name?' The man grinned, "It means Assassins, ranger. I like the name, it sounds so majesty…"

The rest that tumbled out of the man's mouth were lost to Gilan as soon as he heard that word. His claim was confirmed after all. For the better or the worse, he didn't know. But all he knew for now was that he definitely won't be able to concentrate anymore. And that was definitely for the worse.

* * *

Ranger McAleer: WOO, high expectations! *Grins* Well, I hope I won't make you upset!

pennydragon : The Dagger to Swords weapon (I think it was called a Celeste, I don't remember my own words...) was just me being lazy. Too lazy for them to get a knife AND a sword. Besides, it is kinda hard to switch in between two weapons during a fight so this was easier.

Wild Horse Annie: You are wondering about what happened to Alyss? Hmm, I was wondering as well... Alyss won't appear until like...near the end. Maybe the last few chapters. Because, I mean, Alyss can't just popped up in Skandian, right? Even if she does, I don't have a role for her right now.

Maddie Altman : *Beams* Thanks for your compliment! I AM FLIPPING WITH HAPPINESS!

Guest 2: Oh, *SLowly backs away* you are going to kill Horace? Wait, hold up just a moment! You can't just go around killing characters! If you do, there won't be any left for me to write about!

Ranger K4ti3 : I can't let them tell them their plan yet or Halt and Gilan (& Horace) Will get so worried and they will threaten to drag Will back. It will complicate the situations! Btw, Will still likes Alyss. I promise you that! /. Things will get better, don't ya worry!

evanlyncassandraaltman: I know, I know. It really is kinda irritating that you know both sides of the story yet both sides don't know each other's story. But this is angst(or hut/comfort), so there ya go! Hehe (Me is evil). Don't worry, things will get better!

Well, peace out for now,

Kawazoe Kumiko


	17. The First Clash

A.N.: Guess what? I am not dead! Surprise! I know, it had been a long time(Not really, about a week of so) since i have last updated. But school was horrible and I can barely find time to write. But don't worry, you will see this story to a wonderful ending! (Yay me...)

Without further yapping, I present to you, Chapter 16:

P.S. This chapter is kinda random-ish and not full with excitements, but it is all I can do right now. School really isn't exciting at all and I have clubs after school now(It is horrible, trust meh). Anyways, I will probably post my life story somewhere else so please read on! :

* * *

Will couldn't keep his hands nor his feet still as he sat on one of the few taller trees, watching the distance for the camps of the Temujai. The red group had gone a few minutes earlier and K ordered the remaining blue team to inspect the forest and the other possible routes that they might need to take in case of unfortunate events.

His dangled his feet over the tree branch and looked down to stare at the other four in his group. They were happily chatting away, laughing out occasionally though they kept their voice in a low whisper. Will smiled. They somehow reminded him of the rangers in the rangers gathering back in Araluen. Carefree and discussing non-business related events. He wondered what Gilan's group was doing. He felt his mood dampened slightly as he remembered what he had said to Horace the previous night. The brunet regretted what he had said though he meant exactly those. He knew that he shouldn't let it out on Horace and he wondered if Horace will forgive his outburst.

Will knew that he was conflict and would have run around screaming and pulling his hair off in confusion if a battle wasn't going on right now. After the battle will be the time where he had to choose. He still hadn't figure out a simplified and direct answer from K's response to his question the previous night nor did he find a lot of time to figure it out either. He dreaded the moment when he had to choose though he had a faint idea of what he must choose. Even though he had only been with the assassins for a few weeks' time, he couldn't help but grew to like them and enjoy their presence. He knew that if he chose the assassins, the rangers and almost the whole Araluen who had knowledge of his assassination attempt on the king will never forgive him or hate him in the future. He didn't want to live with that throughout the rest of his life though he knew it was considered a small price to pay to stay with the assassins. If he chose to stay with the rangers, he will never see the assassins again. He couldn't bear the guilt or the regret and it will someday eat him alive. He was torn.

"Will!" Zykio's call jerked him out of his thoughts and he nearly felled off the tree branch in surprise, "Yo mate, are you still in there?"

"Yes." Will said, peering down through the leaves and branches and saw Zykio waving at him to get his attention, "What's up?"

"My Lord asked us to return to the ground. I guess it is almost the switching time." The man finished with an enthusiastic grin that Will returned, "Let's go down."

"Alright." Will replied back and started the climb back down the tree.

* * *

Halt stood amongst the trees, blending in perfectly with his cloak. He watched from the sidelines near the front of their army and peered into the distance patiently. No one will be able to spot him from here even if they stare hard enough. His job was the merely observe the front line of the Skandians and order them to pull back or advance when necessary. Other than that, he was to leave the Skandians to do their head-bashing and little ax dance undisturbed. It would be very easy to pluck out a few enemies while he was at it.

Halt tapped his foot in slight irritation as he heard a grunt and a loud shuffling of forest leaves behind him. The old ranger knew that he himself blended in perfectly and will be close to impossible to find him amongst the trees. Though the person a few meters behind him will be the biggest giveaway to his person. And that was a certain Oberjarl from a certain Skandia. Dryly, he wondered who it was.

"I am getting more sarcastic by the day." He grunted his thoughts out loud to his own amusement.

"What?" Erak whispered. Though to Halt, it was more like a loud and raspy sound that made him cringe.

"Nothing."

"I see." The Oberjarl emitted the same harsh whisper once again that made Halt tensed.

Comparing to the Oberjarl and probably himself, the two Aisenos were silent and still and even Halt, being an experienced ranger, had a hard time distinguishing them from the trees. The old ranger sighed quietly. Both the Aisenos had decided to stay with him instead of one aiding the archers. They decided that it wasn't necessary to help the well-armed archers. Despite the change in the plan, Halt was glad to have them on his side. It reassured him. At least he wouldn't need to be distracted to protect Erak in a fight just in case anything unplanned happened.

He heard an ever so slight rustle of leaves from behind him and turned around, looking toward the general direction of where the two Aisenos were last seen. Halt hoped that he wasn't looking in an entirely different direction and making fun of himself.

"S went to My L—our leader to receive a message." One of the Aisenos, R, replied next to him.

It took all of him to not jump in surprise, "I see." He replied, trying to keep his voice calm without any high pitch squeaking.

"He will be right back." R replied before blending into the trees again.

Halt was sure that he will suffer from a heart attack somewhere between the battle if this continues but he had to admire their silence steps. Even Gilan, the best one amongst the rangers, couldn't be compared to them though he came close.

The old ranger turned back to watch the distance for any signs of the Temujai. Then it came, first the distance clopping of the horses, then the sound of boots against the ground and the clashes of steel, and lastly, the shouting. It gradually drew near and Halt tensed, his hand reaching for the first arrow before he remembered that the Skandian were the front force, not him. Nonetheless, he nocked an arrow just in case and heard the slight sound of steel against steel from the Aiseno behind him.

The first loud shout of moral reached him from the enemy's oncoming force and Halt watched as the Skandians gripped their axes and weapons tightly, each with a triumph and almost devilish grin on their face. They were fearless warriors and it was one thing that Halt admired. They would risk their life to protect their homeland.

As the Temujai drew closer, the Skandians surged forward in unison, yelling and shouting loudly and for a moment, there were deafening sounds as both sides ran toward each other. The first Skandian took a faltering step, an arrow protruding from his left shoulder. The whole army of Skandians stopped for less than half a second and stared at their comrade as he pulled the arrow fearlessly out of his shoulder before all hell broke loose.

* * *

"Slight change of plan," K said as all the blue team gathered at the bottom of the large tree. With the exception of Will, who was on the first branch of that tree and had no space to jump down, "I originally planned to have the red team assault first but I decided that having them as scouts to make way will work better. So I called them back a few moments ago. Instead, I want the blue team to go first. As I told you earlier, you are doing the job of a prankster. Don't get caught and don't get into too big of a mess. Just simple things like stealing their supplies and confusing them. But please, if you decided to go poke them and get in contact with them physically, don't do too much. Just a simple poke and duck away." K had a pained expression on his face, "I mean, just in case we decided to share territory with the Temujai later on, I don't want to get on their bad side too early." The assassins laughed and Will had to grin as well, "Scratch that. I think the goal of my plan was to get on their bad side after all. It is inevitable, I think."

K glanced around with a small smile at his lips and addressed the crowd, "Like the red team, separate into your usual group or create one if you aren't with them in the same group. Five to six per group when you are heading out. Remember, take care of your comrades at all time and remain in the same pace as everyone in your group." The lord cleared his throat, "In conclusion, the two key things to remember is one, don't get caught. Two, stay with your team. Understand?"

"Yes, My Lord." They echoed.

"Alright, where is Will?" K asked, glancing around.

"Up here." Will called out, confused.

The auburn haired lord looked up in surprise, "Why are you up there?"

"I don't have a place to jump down." The boy replied sheepishly.

"I see." The lord replied slowly and turned to address the crowd, "Will is a special case. At all time you are to be aware of his whereabouts if you are close to him or is part of his group. He is our new member and there are undoubtedly a lot of things he doesn't know yet. I will appreciate greatly if you can take care of him for at least the length of this battle until further announcement. Understand?"

"Yes." They echoed back and K nodded, "Alright, get ready. Go get your weapons and arms. Don't take too much and don't waste any unless it is necessary."

With that, they dispersed, each to their own preparation. Will leaped down and joined Zykio in his group.

"Do you have a Celeste?" Damon asked, glancing toward him and noticing the absence of his belt.

"I used to." Will said, embarrassed, "But I lost it. Do I-"  
A strong hand came down on his shoulder and he nearly yelped out in surprise, "Here. Your belt and your weapons. Do take care and not lose them again, will you?" K said, passing him his equipment.

"Thank you, My Lord." Will grinned in gratitude.

K waved it aside, "'K' will be fine. You don't have to call me 'My Lord'."

One of the member in his group, Axel, smiled and turned to the auburn haired lord, "Then can I call you that as well, My Lord?"

"Erase that thought, will you?" K smiled sincerely back with a very hard edge in his tone before strolling away.

Damon raised an eyebrow but chose to say nothing. Instead, he turned to Will, "I thought you are a new member? That was all Archelous and My Lord told us. What do you mean by you used to have one?"

"Well," Will hesitated, unsure how to answer, "I met K, Morten and Arch a few weeks ago and we separated because of a small incident. And I finally had to chance to come to Skandia with the rangers so I looked for K."

"Rangers? Are you a ranger?" Will felt the man tensed.

"No, I used to be. But because of my assassination attempt on the king, I am marked as a traitor." Will said, a hint of bitterness in his voice that he smoothed away.

"I se—"

"So, kid. I trust you know how to wield a Celeste?" Zykio chose that moment to but in, much to Will's relieve.

"Of course." The brunet grinned back, "Just hack and slash."

"No, that is the Skandian way." Zykio patted him on the head, "But close enough. You can stick with hack and slash. But add blocking to it as well. How about the potions and the gas?"

"Yeah." Will nodded, patting the vials and the small bottles by his belt as he put it on, "I know."

"Alright, then we are all set!" Jax, the tall assassins said and placed his hand in the center of the circle they formed, "Let's do a chant, should we? A little something to boost our morals?"

"Nah, I will pass." They all echoed.

* * *

 **The reviews section were down when I typed this chapter so I couldn't do the replies for this section but I will list out the names tho:**

 **Thanks to:** Guest 2, Ranger K4ti3, Little Wishlet, pennydragon, Wild Horse Annie, Ranger McAleer **for your reviews!**

 **Peace out,**

 **Kawazoe Kumiko**


	18. The Preparation

A.N.: FIller chapter alert! Sorry, school was really busy and I don't have a lot of time to write this. This will be kind of a little filler thing so please excuse me if this was written poorly and not to your expectation. I will work on the next chapter tomorrow and I hope I can update at the earliest Sunday and the latest next Tuesday! Sorry!

* * *

Halt shot down an enemy grimly and nocked the next arrow. He had lost count of how many he had shot down and how many waves it had already been. And it wasn't even half an hour, the old ranger realized. A continuous strand of arrows whizzed past him though he remained unmoving, continuing to shoot his arrows. The Aiseno named R was indeed as good as he said he was. That man was an expert in archery and his skills rivals the rangers. While Halt took a few enemy down in a few quick shots with accuracy, the Aiseno decided to rain arrows for a short period of time with what the man called hazy accuracy. Though Halt had to say it wasn't hazy at all. In fact, it was with only one or two inaccurate shots that merely tripped over the opponents.

The old ranger watched as the Oberjarl axed down the foot soldiers from the Temujai with a loud roar and Halt shot down one of them that had crept up behind the large Skandian. Erak was doing very well and had suffered from only minor injuries that need only a few bandage. The ranger hoped that this battle won't be the repeat of the last battle, where the Oberjarl died. Erak was too good of a man to die, Halt had to admit.

"Change of plan." Halt heard a small voice behind him and he turned around and saw S talking to R, "The blue team went first. The red was the scout."

"I see." R replied to S in a low tone before looking up and accidentally catching Halt's eyes.

"What happened?" The grim ranger asked, temporarily ceasing to nock an arrow onto his bow.

"Just a slight change from our section." The blond Aiseno R shrugged easily and took down a Temujai that had come too close to their hiding place for comfort casually, "Nothing to be worried about."

That made Halt's eyebrow twitched in irritation, "Look, R, we are cooperating in this battle and I want to know what your section's plan is. We are allies and we take care of each other."

This time, it was S who replied to his comment, "We can take care of ourselves perfectly fine. Thank you for your consideration but no."

"Then what if I say I am worried about that boy we switched to your section? Does that make it fair enough for me to know your plan? He is one of us and we care about our own as well."

"He isn't one of y-" S began but R beat him to it, giving him a stern glance, "He will be safe, don't worry. We will make sure of that since, after all, he is now our comrade and always will be one. We take care of ourselves and our comrades. You don't have to worry too much about anything. He will be fine."

"How do I know if he is fine or not without seeing him?" Halt said, his fingers tapping the wood of his bow as he got frustrated, "We just met, the rangers and your Ai…senos whatever group. I don't trust people I have just met that easily. So either you tell me your plan or I will take him back."

R and S shared a glance before the first replied hesitatingly, "Fair enough. We will tell you part of our plan."

Absently, Halt wondered why Will was that important to the Aisenos and how. Didn't they just met? Why will the two Aisenos in front of him go to such length to keep that boy in their section? Hostage? Halt frowned. No, he didn't think so. But he found their activities suspicious and he was concerned.

"What do you think our plan is?" R began, leaping onto the tree like it was nothing and dangled his legs over the side, "No, don't get irritated just yet." Halt raised an eyebrow, was he that obvious, "Just give me a guess."

"I don't know." The ranger replied honestly, "Tending to the wounded? I don't see you at all in the battlefield."

"Should have seen that coming." The man sighed but nonetheless, he continued, "Actually, we are not participating in the front line battlefield at all."

Halt frowned, "Then why are you…?" He made a helpless gesture in the air, unable to find a word to describe it.

"Why are we even in this alliance whatever thing?" R prompted and Halt nodded, "I said, we are not participating in the front line battlefield." The blond stressed the last four words, "But I never said we are not participating in the battle."

"So…" Halt slowly realized the meaning behind the man's word, "You are…"

"Yes, we are behind the scene of the battlefield. We plan to disrupt the enemy's camp from the behind, causing them to best case scenario run away or at least decreasing their morals. We didn't join the front line nor the archers because there were enough of both. The Skandians were expert in heavy hand to hand combats, far superior than anything we have trained. And your rangers and the combination of Skandian and Araluen archers were enough for the second section that we found no reason to butt in. So we decided to attack from behind." R shrugged as he finished, "Any questions?"

Halt digested the information, "What did you mean by blue and red team?"

"Oh, you heard our conversation?" R asked though he was more like stating it, "We separated ourselves into two groups, red and blue and we attack with one group for a while before switching to the other to save energy as well as being efficient."

"What about Will?"

"I don't know." It was S who replied with an easy shrug, "But like what we said before, he will be safe with us. We will take care of him." Halt felt that they wanted to add something in the end but decided against it. He couldn't put a finger on his suspicion.

* * *

"See the small marks on the tree here?" Zykio bent down and traced the mark he mentioned with the tip of his finger against the bark of the tree, "Here, very faint, but you can see it. Did you see that, Will?"

"No," Will replied flatly, "I can see nothing other than the bark."

"No, look deeper." He insisted, tapping the bark harder, "It is there."

"Well, I can't see it." Will replied, sighing.

The man straightened as well and casted his eyes toward the distant forest, "Oh well. Let's go then. The whole blue team is already ahead of us."

They ran through the forest softly, each steps lighter than a leaf falling onto the ground. Somehow, Will enjoyed the silence as they sped through the forest. It calmed his mind, just to be running beside of people who he trusted, even though they have just met. He couldn't help but be nervous as he imagined what was to come. It wasn't a very ranger way to sneak behind an enemy but Will felt content, just to be with the Assassins for this moment. He will do anything to push away the time when he had to make the decision for as long as possible. Right now, all he wanted to do is to enjoy the battle with them and nothing more. That was all he hoped for.

"Jax, what do you think we should do?" Zykio from the front asked, "You are usually the prank master. What will you do?"

"That was insulting, Zykio!" Jax shouted back from the back of their group before he continued, "Well, if it was up to me. I will start with burning their tents down, piece by piece. Or steal their food supplies."

"Those are lame." Damon, the burly assassins grunted as he leaped over a large piece of log in the middle of the ground and helped Will over it as well, "Think of something else, Jax."

"Those are my opinions!" Jax shot back.

"Why don't we go with that until one of us can figure something better out?" Axel hurriedly butted.

Will grinned as he ran alongside Damon. He didn't know why, but he felt himself fitting in with the four. Zykio, the leader, Jax, the joker, Axel, the middle and Damon, the support. He raised an eyebrow at what he came up with. He was becoming unlike himself, the brunet thought absently, the grin still evidently on his face.

Zykio stopped hem as they reached the clearing of the forest and they crouched down behind a tall row of bush. Taking a moment to catch his breath, Will observed the Temujai's camp. There must have a few hundred or so tents. Each one holding about ten or so Temujai. The soldiers of the Temujai hurried in and out of the tents, each time carrying something in their arm.

"They are getting ready to send the second waves in." Zykio observed quietly, angling his head just slightly toward his companions, "Axel, can you see any of the other blue teams? They should be hiding somewhere already."

Axel nodded his head slightly and pointed toward one of the tents, "Look behind that. One of the group is over there." He pointed toward another set of tents, "See, one of them is creeping into that tent. Oh, look! There is another group over there-"

"I can't see anything." Will remarked dryly.

"Neither do I." Damon agreed.

"What's our first step?" Zykio asked, turning toward Jax.

He replied with a mischievous grin and pointed toward the central large tent, surrounded by small tents, "Why don't we see who can reach that tent first and set fire to it without being caught?"

"Where do you get the fire?" Will wondered out loud. The four of them jumped, momentarily forgetting their extra member's presence.

"Good question." The Joker grinned back, "I don't know. Hey, do you know how they cook their food? Probably not with a pan, I mean, it is in the middle of a battle after all."

Will slowly smiled as the understanding reached him, "Good idea. I kind of want to have a taste of their food as the same time as well."

"Remember to not burn yourself." Zykio called out cheerfully.

The five of them grinned in unison and they crept out of the bush, heading toward the central tent. A curl of smoke raised out from the tent and Will wondered what they were cooking. His stomach grumbled and he realized that maybe stealing food occasionally from others wasn't always bad. It is from the enemy after all.

* * *

Guest 2: Haha, I understand your pain. School can literally drive me over the edge sometimes. And the loads of homework that made me delusional...

Ranger McAleer: Thanks for your support! (Searching database for responses...Loading...64%)

hope4mustangs: Yeah, I am alive! I am surprised about that even myself. I am seriously wondering why I am not dead yet. This chapter, I have to say, wasn't really one of the best, but bare with me! This is just, you know, a sign that tells my readers that I am still alive!

 **Sorry to everyone for the late updates and the slowness... .**

 **Later,**

 **Kawazoe Kumiko**


	19. The First Undercover

A.N.: I am so sorry! I know that I said the latest at Tuesday, but school was really horrible! I am sorry for making another excuse! SORRY! Please accept my most sincere apology!

* * *

Even though the grin was still on his face as he departed from his group, Will was feeling terrifyingly nervous on the inside. He could only hear his heart beating loudly in his ears. Each step on the sandy ground sounded ominously loud to his ears. He swallowed with great difficulties as he hid behind one of the smaller tents to peer over the edge. The camp of the Temujai was set up in a tight and closely packed community, leaving only a tiny walking space between every two tents. If one of the soldiers ducked out of the tent he was hiding behind at any time, they will be able to find him. The rear of some of the tents faced the opening of the second tent while the opening of some tents faced the side of a tent. It was all mixed up and put in random direction. Will got onto his knees and crawled toward the center tent, trying to make himself as small and invisible as possible. He felt naked without the cover of the trees nor the ranger's cloak he'd grown so used to. He shook his head to get rid of the distracting thoughts and focused his attention on the central tent. All of a sudden, he rue the moment that he had agreed to this stupid plan. It sounded moronic and suicidal to him right now.

Will sighed quietly and observed the tent. It flapped open, revealing whom he guessed was probably the second in command by the way he was still bowing his head slightly as he exited out the camp.

"Yes, yes. Of course, I will see to it. But I fear it might take a little longer, General." The man was saying.

Someone replied through the tent but it was muffled. Even though, Will could still made out the anger and the coldness of the man's tone. He shivered and ducked out of sight as the man outside the tent bowed and turned. It seemed to him that there was only one person inside the central tent and that was the general. He now regretted deeply of this plan.

"Chickening out?" Someone whispered quietly next to him.

If not for the hand that was suddenly clamped in front of his mouth, he probably would have screamed as loud as he could and alerting the whole camp, "Axel!"

"No, I wasn't…" Will managed as his heart quieted down slowly, "Well…"

"I know what you are thinking." Axel replied, flickering aside a strand of light brown hair away from his eyes, "They are so good. I should follow their example or I will be looked down upon." He mimicked it in a childish and high pitched voice.

"No…" Will said then admitted, "Not really."

"You shouldn't think that. I won't look down upon you, nor will our group. We are comrades after all, right?" The man grinned, thumping the boy on the back eagerly, "I don't want to do this either. We all fear to get caught but sometimes those three act first before they thought everything through with their big empty head. All brawns and no brains. Technically, they aren't that dumb, but sometimes they do everything base on their instincts. It is what got them in trouble the most."

Will nodded, glad of the rescue from the man, his gratitude showing slightly on his face as he smiled.

"Well, let's leave this tent burning thing to the men in action, should we?" The assassin grinned, "And let's do something easier."

"What do you propose?" Will asked, pushing away the thoughts that he didn't want to stay near the Temujai for more than one second.

"I am hungry." Axel shrugged, "Maybe their food taste better than what we will be eating tonight."

"What will we be eating tonight?" Will raised an eyebrow.

"Breadsticks and more breadsticks." The assassin sighed dramatically, "Breadsticks everywhere. I think we are running a little low on food supplies back in our camp."

"I have never have a breadstick before." Will asked, curious, "Does it taste good?"

Axel glanced at him as if seeing whether or not he was joking, "You will see. Now, how about we go grab some Temujai special cuisine or something?"

Will sniffed and paused for a moment, "Axel?"

"Yes?"

"Is something burning?"

A pause, "I don't think so, why?"

"I think I smelled something burned."

There was another long pause, then, "I think I smelled some tents burning all of a sudden." Axel remarked dryly, "Let's get out of here."

Will agreed and nodded his head.

They stood up from their crouching position and sneaked toward the edge of the forest surrounded by bushes.

"Halt! Who goes there?" A commanding voice froze them in their track.

It came from behind one of the tents near them and Will was sure that it was directed toward them. Axel moved forward another step and a spear nearly impaled itself on him. It whizzed past the assassin's face and slammed into a wooden post beside him.

"Name and show yourself!" The man called out.

"I am one of the soldier, sir!" Axel mimicked a high squeaky and frightened voice of a soldier, "I am Ben!"

Ben…If not for the seriousness of that moment, Will would have snickered out loud. But right then, he was afraid of getting caught and his heart was speeding up.

"Step out so I can see you."

"I am..." Axel hurriedly added, "Relieving myself, sir! Can you hold on a moment?"

"How dare you asking me to wait!" The man's voice drew closer and Will couldn't keep the dread out of his heart, "You will be sentenced to flogging. Show yourself now!"

"I will, I will! Please don't punish me!" Axel pled and sneaked a wink to Will. It didn't do much to ease his worries.

"On one, we run." Axel said out of the corner of his mouth, "Three…"

"Come on out!"

"Two…"

All will could hear was the rushing of the blood and the loud thumping of his heart. He had never been this close to Temujai before and he was scared. Beyond scared. Being a slave on Skandia, sure, he could bear through that. Fighting the Temujai at a long distance, of course he could do that. Burn the bridge and shoot down the Skandians, who couldn't? But spying and sneaking into the Temujai's camp, camp of one of the few most vicious people around the world.

"I am warning you."

"On-"

Will could no longer control his fear and he ran across the small walk path between the two tents as fast as he could. He didn't bother checking where the Temujai soldier was but he knew that he had spotted him as soon as he came into the pathway. Something flew pass him and cut opened the right side of his sleeve, biting slightly into his arm. He winced but didn't stop running. He was afraid and terrified. He ran like there was no tomorrow. Being near the Temujai inflicted more terrors than nearing a wargal, he realized though he had no time for idle thoughts as another spear whizzed overhead. He felt his heart at his mouth.

"Intruders alert!" The man called out loudly, alarming the whole entire camp, "Intruders alert! Soldiers, to your stations! Target is a…" The rest were drowned out by the sound of his feet against the sandy ground. The edge of the forest had never been so far away. He sped up as he heard sounds behind him. It gradually quiet a little as he drew further away from the center of the commotion though every little sound made him jump in fright. He didn't care to look back as to what caused the sound and he could only run.

He leaped through the bushes and collapsed onto the forest ground in a heap. Will curled himself up in a ball, afraid. He was terrified and he was closed to hysterical. He couldn't understand why but he didn't have enough courage to think right now.

A hand clasped down on his shoulder and he screamed right into the hand covering his mouth, "Calm down, Will! Calm down! It is all right!" Axel hushed him and patted him on the back, "It is all right."

Will's shoulder shook though no tears came. He was too scared by what happened to cry.

"It is alright, I promise you." The light brown haired assassin reassured him gently, "They can't find us here. They are not that smart yet."

"What happened?" A second voice arrived and Will recognized it to be Damon's, "The kid okay?"

"Yeah." He felt Axel shrugged beside him, "We ran into some trouble. How did your torching go?"

"Well," Damon laughed, "Thanks to you. We lighted the tent successfully but we dropped the torch accidently when we heard the intruder calls from them. So I guess we literally worsened the fire."

"Oh and," A third voice butted in and Zykio said, "The whole entire blue team will probably blame it on us. But I think we have caused enough damage already. Let's retreat for now."

"That was fun." The fourth person, Jax replied with a grin on his face, "Hey, are you okay, Will?"

Will felt Axel shaking his head furiously and then the three others catching onto his meaning before hurriedly switching to another topic, "Hey, wondering what's for snack?"

"If it is that old breadstick again, ugh." Damon complained, "I think I will throw up."

"Don't." Zykio advised, "Let's get going."

Will felt a little hurt that the light brown haired assassin Axel didn't think that he was able to handle this but he was glad of it anyways. He definitely wasn't able to handle answering their question about what happened right now. For now, he need to cool his nerves down a little. Maybe talking with Arch or Morten will help a little. Or maybe K too. They had a way to make him feel at ease.

"Hey, Will, need me to carry you?" Axel suddenly spoke up and offered with a grin.

Will looked up and glared.

"Guess not."

* * *

Aim for the one on the horses first!" Gilan called out, unsure what else to do other than giving directions and strategies to the archers.

The arrows that were originally aiming at the foot soldiers changed course and aimed toward the incoming horsemen. From what he know, the one on the horsemen were the leader of a group of foot soldiers and they were expert archers as well.

By and by, his throat grew raspy and dry from all the shouting.

"Why don't you take a break?" Horace suggested as he threw up the shield to block an incoming arrow that made its way up, "The archers can handle the rest."

"What do I do during the break?"

"I don't know," Horace grinned, "Chat about life?"

"Okay, let's take a break."

Horace propped up his shield to block the arrows and took a step down before hollering to the archers, "Switch to the second group! Remember your shields!"

There were ruffling sounds and the two group switched places, leaving one to rest and the other firing.

"I am beat." Horace groaned as he sat down and took the offering of water from one of the Skandians, "It really is kind of hard without Will."

"What do you mean?" Gilan raised an eyebrow.

"With Will there last time, it was more organized. He was a little like an experienced commander on the battlefield. We were much more organized than this," Horace gestured to the random volleys of arrows that flew down the building to the army, "But I can't really say that this is not good enough though. At least we accomplished this much without Will here."

"I wonder what he is doing." The tall ranger said as he took a swig of water.

"Me too," Horace said, "What does the Aisenos do anyways?"

Half of Gilan wanted to tell Horace about the Aisenos and the other half didn't want to. The latter won and he swallowed it down reluctantly. This wasn't the time. There will be an opportunity after the battle. Besides, Will was probably safer with the Aisenos than with them. Will wasn't an easy person to be persuaded over to someone's side. To be able to make Will that heart-broken when he heard that the assassins had died, Will must have really trusted them. It was more than trust, Gilan knew. Even though Will still talk and laugh with the rangers, Gilan couldn't help but feel a stab of jealousy and hurt every time he thought of the bright smile the boy presented to the Assassins earlier in the meeting.

* * *

 **Thanks to all of you who had reviewed, I am very sorry that I do not have time to type up the replies. But thanks for all of your constant supports, they really drove me onto continuing this story!**

 **I know I shouldn't really promise and all, but I will try not to break it this time : Next update will be before** _next Wednesday,_ **if not earlier!**

Sorry, once again, for my lateness,

Kawazoe Kumiko


	20. The Realizations

A.N.: I know it had been long(Really?). But I was really busy. This chapter is barely a thousand words and I know it is short. Before you start chewing me out, I decided that I will write as much as I can and update as fast as I could. Shorter chapters means I can update faster. And you can just look at both chapters as one... Lol, I am getting lazy (NO, I AM NOT!)

ANyways...

* * *

"Hey, Will!" Arch greeted him cheerfully, "Ten minutes break. Want to get something to eat first?"

"What do you have?" Will asked, a little cheered up by the thoughts of food.

"Oh, we have chocolate breadsticks, cream breadsticks, cheese breadsticks, butter breadsticks..." Arch ticked off the list of different type of breadsticks with his fingers,

"Which one do you want?"

"How about plain breadsticks?" The brunet asked dryly.

"I am sorry, Will." Arch grinned as he ushered them toward the food area set up by the entrance of their base, "There are no plain breadsticks."

"Assassins are creeps." Will mumbled and sighed, "Alright, may I have a coffee breadstick?"

"Toffee?"

"No, Coffee."

"You know we don't use coffee." Morten, the one serving the food, said as he passed him a wrap of breadsticks in a napkin and Will smiled his thanks before biting into the first one.

It tasted good, to his surprise. Or maybe he was just starving. He devoured the first one and began on the second one when Arch sat down next to him with his share of food.

"What did you do during the past about an hour?" The blond asked as he bit into the bread. The smell of chocolate filled the air between them. The sweet aroma made Will's stomach grumbled out loud.

"Nothing much. Zykio and Jax and Damon burned up the central tent. And we nearly got caught," Will grinned, "It was adventurous."

Arch observed him and for a moment Will wondered if Arch was going to question him but he relaxed in relieve as Arch continued munching on his bread, "hat sounded fun. Too bad that we didn't have the chance to do that in our term. We were just being a scout." Arch grumbled, "But it is a good thing that we are going next. I am going to-" He paused and turned to Will wide-eyed, "Did you just say that your group burned down the central tent?!"

"Well, yeah." Will grinned, "They did. I smelled it. Or maybe it is jus my imagination."

"No, we definitely burned it." A familiar voice spoke up from behind them, making Will jump in fright, "Jax!"

"Hey, Will. Hello, Archelous." Jax greeted them and sat down behind them, "You talking about me, Will?"

"No, not really." Will replied with a smile, "Where is Axel?"

"I don't know." Jax replied and shrugged before leaping up again, "I am going to look for our group. You stay here, don't want to look for you again."

"Alright." Will agreed and bit into his share of the food.

* * *

"Hey, Gil?" Horace nodded his head to somewhere behind him, "Someone is here looking for you."

"Who?" Gilan turned and found himself looking at the distant figure of S, "That Assa-Aiseno?"

"Apparently." The warrior shrugged, "He is calling for you."

"Be right back." The ranger stood and headed toward the Assassin as he tried his best to wipe his face of any emotions.  
"Ranger Gilan." S greeted him, "Ranger Halt called for you. He said he wants to discuss some strategies with you if you have time."

"I do." Gilan nodded.

"Come with me." S told him. Gilan turned back to Horace and signaled that he was going to take a short leave. The boy nodded though he eyed the two of them all the way until they disappeared over the corner of the wall.

They snuck through behind the Skandian warriors and into the forest where Halt and R were shooting from.

"Halt!" He greeted his former mentor cheerfully.

"Gilan." The grim ranger greeted him back, pausing slightly in his draw, "You came."

"I came." Gilan raised an eyebrow, "And?"

"Strategies." Halt told him and motioned for R to cover his spot for him before turning back to Gilan, "We need a strategy. Shooting arrows are not working so well." The ranger glanced at Gilan, "Besides, have you noticed something? The way the Temujai are coming?"

"No, not really." The tall ranger wasn't sure what Halt was getting at, "What is it?"

"Most of them were heading your way. Toward the archers. Less than half of them are coming toward the Skandian Warriors. We had to separate a few Skandian to guard the building you were on. I don't think it is a coincidence."

Gilan shrugged, "Well, according to your last battle, I think maybe they figure that they should probably take out the archers first."

"I have thought of that too," Halt nodded, "But that doesn't seem very likely. Even from here, I could see that most arrows were directed toward you. Especially you, Gilan."

"Well, I am the commander of the archers, of course, I will be a target." The tall ranger replied, confused.

"There was also something else." Halt said, "Prove me wrong, but did you realize that all of the arrows shot towards you weren't aiming for your vital points?"

"I don't notice small details like that when my life is on the line." Gilan raised an eyebrow, "What is your point, Halt?"

"My point is," Halt said, his tone serious and grave, "That they are trying to capture you. Most of the Temujai foot soldiers were attacking toward your building and the arrows were mostly trained toward you and your archers. If I am correct, they are trying to capture the commander. I don't think it is you that they want. It was someone else though they have mistaken you for him."

Gilan's eyes widened ever so slightly as he realized what Halt was implying, "You mean Will? They are aiming for Will?"

"I think so." Halt nodded, "But I hope I am wrong. He will be safer with the Aisenos. Even though I wouldn't really approve of their plan but if it is Will, he could pull it off."

"What is their plan?" Gilan was a little curious, "They told you?"

"A little." The grizzled old ranger replied, "Apparently, their plan was to sneak into the Temujai's camp and cause chaos from within. It was brilliant, considering that we do not need more man on the front line."

"It will be dangerous," Gilan said, his mouth suddenly dry. Everything done by the assassins was dangerous. Dangerous might be underestimating it. Will had almost died when he tried to assassinate the king under the assassins' order. He couldn't en trust the assassins with Will. Glancing at Halt and the worried frown on his face, Gilan decided that it wasn't the best idea to distract Halt further. Though the said ranger might have already pieced two and two together.

"Do you know something I don't?" Halt asked suddenly.  
"W-What? N-no!" Gilan exclaimed in surprise, "Of course not!"

"Of course you do. Spit it out if it is important. Swallow it and stop showing it on your face if it is not." Halt told him, crossing his arms.

The tall ranger sighed and took a deep breath in, "It is about Will."

"What is it?" If he didn't know Halt that well, he could have said that the old man sounded careless. But he knew Halt and he knew that the said ranger was curious and maybe a little worry beneath.

"It is about Will and the Assassins," Gilan said and hesitated a little before continuing, "Or also known as the Aisenos."

Halt drew in a sharp breath.

* * *

Do you all have school as well? I feel your pain, guys, I really do...

Peace out for now and pray I don't get an F on the test tomorrow.

That was depressing...

Peace out,

Kawazoe Kumiko


	21. The Visit

A.N.: I am so hard working, aren't I? ^ ^ (Smirk) Yeah, totally... I guess I updated too slow in the last few chapters, so as an apology, here comes chapter 20.

Wait, hold up! IT IS CHAPTER 20! Wow wow wow wow wow. I didn't know that it could be this long... Remind me to never become a prophet.

* * *

 _"_ _It is about Will and the Assassins," Gilan said and hesitated a little before continuing, "Or also known as the Aisenos."_

 _Halt drew in a sharp breath._

"Assassins…Aisenos…" Halt frowned almost tiredly, "Why must they be here?"

Gilan didn't want to point out that the Assassins were here earlier than them, for he knew that that wouldn't make anything better.

"Remember when Will started seeing Archelous?" Gilan said as he leaned against a tree and crossed his arms, "That moment, I did not made the connection. I didn't know why I ignored that big hint. Maybe it was because that-"

"We must take Will back from them." Halt interrupted him with finality in his voice, "He will be in danger with the assassins. Even if they are wholeheartedly trying to protect him, their missions are dangerous."

"I agree." Gilan said quietly, "It is dangerous."

They must have talking loud enough for the two assassins to hear for R leaped down from the tree, handed his bow to S and strode toward them, "You cannot."

"Why?" Gilan turned, slightly angered, "Will is a ranger. He is not an assassin. Why didn't you tell us about your origin?"

"You never asked." R shrugged easily then he added, "I thought it would be a big hint to you the moment you set foot on Skandia. Aisenos, as you probably realized," He nodded toward Gilan, "Meant Assassins, roughly, in Skandian. We didn't cover ourselves. It is just that you are a little slow in figuring everything out. Besides, when we protect someone, we protect them to our full strength. In the whole entire period since our group was created, not one of us had died in a mission. We are very careful in everything we do." He said coldly, "We are not heroes, nor are we trying to be. We just do the best for us and our clients." R paused, "Though I do appreciate the thoughts that you care about your own." With that, he leaped back into the tree and took over for S.

Gilan huffed and leaned back against the tree, "Why do I feel even more uneasy now?"

Halt didn't respond. The tall ranger glanced over and to his surprise, he saw Halt looking toward the direction of the Temujai camps.

"Do you think he is in danger?" Gilan said quietly and broke the silence, knowing that Halt is as stubborn as a mule when talking about what he truly feels.

"No, but I have a bad feeling." Halt replied shortly and turned back to Gilan, "Go back to the archers and try to keep your mind off from this topic. We need to win this battle first. Then we will talk. With Will."

"Alright, Halt." Gilan replied and head back toward the archers, knowing that Horace would probably be worried if he is gone for too long.

It was impossible, both he and Halt knew, to keep their minds off from this specific topic. It took all he had to not run and drag Will back from the assassins. But for now, he glanced up as the archer's area appeared, he need to keep a clear and cool mind. For both him and Horace. That's all that matters. He waved back in greetings as Horace glanced up from his spot.

* * *

"They had been gone for a long time." Will complained as he peered into the distance from the top of the tall tree, "A looooong time."

"Quiet down, Will." Axel looked up at the boy and their gaze met, "It had only been twenty minutes."

"But it really is a long time." Will crossed his arms and leaned against the branch, "Did we took this long as well?"

"Probably," Zykio, the leader, replied from a few branches down, "Actually, each color team was supposed to take about an hour or so during their shift. So you will have to wait another forty minutes before you see the red team again."

"I figured." Will sighed and closed his eyes, "Call me when they come back."

"You shouldn't really sleep in the tree, Will." Zykio called, "You are going to fall."

He opened his eyes and peered down the trees at the long way down to the ground, "That wouldn't be nice."

"It really wouldn't." Zykio told him dryly, "It will hurt. Badly."

"I figured." Will said slowly and decided to look toward the open ground where the Skandians and the Temujai were having a heated fight.

Or rather, a massacre. He thought sickly. It was just like the last fight and maybe even worse. There was blood everywhere. The dead warriors were called heroes, Will looked away, but they are nothing more than sacrifices for nothing. It was brutal. He noticed the archers' tower. And there was Gilan, and Horace. They were small figures but Will took great comfort at spotting them. At least he knew that they were alive and well.

He frowned as he inspected the battlefield. More than half of the Temujai rushing onto the field were heading toward the archer's tower. Will straightened. This was slightly different from the last time, where the Temujai was completely caught off guard by the plan they pulled off. They must have noticed the archers. Were they trying to take the archers down first?

"Hey, Axel?" He called down, his glance never leaving the archers.  
"Yes?"

"Is it just my imagination, but are most of the Temujai aiming for the archers? And Gilan, that tall ranger, in particular?"

"No, it is not just in your imagination." Axel replied, "They are aiming for that ranger."

"Do you know why?"

"I think I do." Axel nodded as he gazed toward the archers as well, "They are planning to capture or kill that ranger in the worse way possible. To threaten the Skandian, I think, and make them loose their pace, something they will definitely do if that ranger is killed."

"Then isn't he in danger?"

"No." Axel shook his head and pushed a branch out of his view, "That boy next to him is doing an excellent job protecting him. He is a skilled warrior."

"Oh, Horace?" Will had to smile, "He is."

"Your friend?"

Will nodded then upon realizing that Axel probably couldn't see, he added, "Yes."

"He is a good warrior." Axel said, "A hero. Unlike us."

Will shrugged, "It depends on the definition of 'hero'. People see heroes as warriors or someone who achieved great things. If we can be that someone who achieved great things, then we are hero as well."

"Well said." Damon rumbled from below with almost a grin on his face.

"I think they are back." Jax interrupted them with one hand shading his eyes from the glare of the afternoon sun, "I think I see them."

Will lowered himself from the branch and slowly climbed down, waiting to see Arch and hear about his story. Heaving himself down from the last branch, he dropped onto the forest floor.

"Hey, Will!" Arch called cheerfully. Thankfully, he looked unscratched, Will noted.

"How did it go?" He asked as they sat down under a small tree, shading the sun's glare from them.

"Your team really did burn the central tent," Arch grinned, "It left me nothing fun to do."

Will mirrored his grin, "So what did you do?"

"Oh, I merely burned down a few more tents." The blond male said casually, causing Will to smile, "And I stole some food to fill my breadsticks filled stomach. Guess what, the Temujai are actually very good chiefs. Their roasted pork was top classed!" Arch smacked his lips in appreciation.

Will's stomach grumbled quietly, "They should have noticed that something is wrong by then, right?"

"Of course they did," Arch said, "They were on high alert when we arrived. Though my teammates distracted them while I burn down the few tents. You should have seen the commander's face. He was so angry that he was literally boiling!" He finished with glee and stood up, "You should get ready for your round, Will. Oh and, please don't forget to get something back for me to eat. I can't live on breadsticks forever."

"Roger that." Will replied and watched as Arch ran over to talk to his teammates.

"Are you ready for your second round?" Zykio came over.

"Yeah," Will said, turning slightly.

Jax yawned, "What did Archelous say?"

"He said to eat dinner there while we can." The boy smiled, "I kind of like the idea. He also recommends their roasted pork."

"That sounded exactly like Arch," Axel said.

"I figured."

Then upon the signal, the blue team descend into the forest and toward the Temujai camp. And this time, Will thought with determination, he promised himself that he will find the answer as to why the Temujai were targeting Gilan. It wasn't a coincidence that they were aiming at Gilan. And he was sure it was more to just causing chaos. It was more than that, he was sure.

* * *

Gilan stood on the small tower, looking at the Temujai forces as they rushed toward them. As Halt said, they really were heading his way and more arrows were shot at him than at the archers. He ducked as an arrow came too close.

"Sorry!" Horace yelled over the noise of Skandians bashing the enemy with their ax and yelling their battle cries.

"It is fine," Gilan replied.

And they shot their arrows. The first and second rows switched back and forth once in a while and even Gilan was tired from holding his arms up for such a long period. He glanced at the sun and noticed that it was setting. Soon, it would be nightfall. He wondered if the Temujai will attack. He shook his head. He didn't think so. Or at least he hoped they wouldn't. Gilan glanced toward his archers and saw that they were all tired. The row resting were either slumped on the floor or greedily gulping water from their water skins. It was tiresome and he knew.

"How are you holding up?" He asked Horace, who looked almost as tired as him.

"I am fine." Horace grunted as he flexed his arms and glanced toward Gilan, "You?"

"I am dead tired." He replied warily with a grin and sat back against the wall that shield the incoming arrows, "I wonder how Will managed to do this without dropping dead."

"Will is will." Horace stated with a small grin.  
"Point taken."

It was close to nightfall when the Temujai finally ceased their attack and settled in for the night. Or so Gilan hoped. They lighted a small torch to shine the way and guided the tired archers down the low tower and back into their camp on the ground. He stood up and together with Horace, they made their way to their tent.

They bumped into Halt halfway, "Hello, Halt."

His former mentor gave both of them a once over before turning and striding toward their tent, "Get some sleep. You both look dead."

Gilan didn't want to point out that Halt looked dead as well. He knew that the grim old ranger was thinking about Will that moment, the way he kept on glancing toward the forest. Gilan was thinking about the boy as well. It had been a whole day not hearing from Will.

"I wonder how Will is doing," Horace said quietly as they entered their tent. Good old Horace, Gilan thought as he placed his bow on the ground and unstrung it.

"He will be fine." Gilan said, masking a yawn behind his hand, "Will is Will. Besides-"

"Hey, Gilan. Hey Horace." A familiar voice said, entering the tent.

Gilan nestled down and pillowed his head with his hands, "Yeah. Hi, Will."

Then he sat up immediately, "Will?!"

"Hi, Gil." The said boy came into their tent and sat down near the opening, "I saw you today when I was up in the tree. You were really good at archery! Axel said that Horace will make a really good warrior, the way he was defending with his shield. Today was really fun, wasn't it?" Will smiled at their surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Gilan said, stunned.

"Just visiting." The boy shrugged and stood up with a small smile, "And saying good night."

Horace just stared. Gilan hurriedly clambered onto his feet, "Wait."

"What is it?"

"The Aisenos," He asked, almost afraid to hear the answer from the boy's mouth, "Is the assassins, right?"

"Yes." Will nodded almost too casually, "I am sorry that I didn't tell you earlier. I really wanted to stay with them for a while. I am sorry for hiding that from you."

Gilan shook his head, "But why?"

"Like I said, I just want to stay with them for a while." Will looked away, "Please?"

"But your place is with the rangers!" Gilan said almost exasperatedly, "Not with the assassins!"

"But I have grown used to them." Will protested, "I don't know how, but I felt that they are part of my family as well. Just like you, Halt, Horace, Alyss and everyone in Araluen is part of it."

"Did they force you to say that?" Gilan had a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"No, it is of my free will." The boy shook his head, not meeting Gilan's eyes, "I am sorry, Gil. I really am. But please, can I just stay with them until the battle ends? I haven't come to a decision yet."

"What decision?" Gilan asked and out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Horace stiffened.

"To stay with the rangers or the assassins," Will said quietly.

Gilan flinched as if he was slapped, "Your place is with the rangers and it will always be!"

"I don't know anymore," The boy murmured almost sadly, "I don't know, Gil."

"You are a ranger at heart. I know that and Halt knows and you know as well."

Will shook his head and repeated, "I don't know anymore. Please, Gil. Let me choose in time. I will come to a decision."

"You can't be a ranger anymore if you don't choose us. You will be marked as a traitor forever."

Will mumbled something and he fled the tent. The opening flapped once before it closed, leaving Gilan with Horace, shocked, angered and with disbelief.

"What did he say?" Gilan frowned.

"He said," Horace spoke up slowly, "'I am already a traitor. What more can that do?'"

"Oh, Will…"

* * *

Kinda feeling lazy today, too tired to do replies. But thanks to **Guest 2, evanlyncassandraaltman, Maddie Altman, Ranger McAleer,Wild Horse Annie, Ranger K4ti3** for your support! ^ ^ !

And to Ranger McAleer : Top Class Top Quality!


	22. The Prediction

A.N.: I am sorry for the late update! I was running a little late because I have got business after school. Oh wow, Kawazoe, that sounded like the lamest excuse ever in the whole entire human history!

Thanks for the supports and the reviews I have been receiving! You guys are the best! Yes, even you who typed up a review when you are sugar high (You know who are you are *winks). They really made me want to write more! I apologize once again that I won't be able to do the replies and reviews section(Oh, what a creative name) for the rest of the chapters. But Honestly, I do appreciate every single reviews and I swear I read through each one of them carefully over and over again!

Cheers!

* * *

"Alright, everyone feel free to crash!" K called out as soon as the red team came back from the last trip of the day, "Food is still serving if you want more."

"What are there?" Someone called out.

"Breadsticks." K replied innocently, "Whatever flavor you want. As you can see, we are running a little short on food supplies currently but since you are all excellent and trained assassins, I believe you won't resort to grade school girl complains, am I right?"

"Yes, sir." Came the very unenthusiastic replies.

Will grinned as he heard that. He was leaning against the tree with his group mates sitting in a circle, staring into the fire pit sizzling in the center of the other groups. They were allowed to lit only one pit for in precautions of alerting their enemies. The blue team had went in three times in total and each time they arrived, Will saw the extra alarms and alertness in the patrol's eyes and their stances. Apparently, they were getting frustrated at the attacks. Occasionally, there were one or few Temujai who followed the assassins but none of them got far enough or see their face nor ran back fast enough to report the news. They were dead when they got too close. Assassins showed no mercy. But Will wasn't expecting any from them either. The assassins were assassins after all. They weren't peaceful demonstrators.

"Shhh." He heard someone, probably Damon, hissed, "The boy's asleep. Keep the volume down, Jax."

"You sure?" But nonetheless, the man quite complaining about the lack of food.

Will knew that they were talking to him but he was too weary to say that he wasn't sleeping and was merely meditating and deep in thoughts. He was tired in the end. Too tired to lift his head. He sighed inwardly. Must be the laziness catching up.

The brunet shifted slightly, rustling the leaves he sat on. The sound reminded him of the first time he had met Morten and the assassins. Where he was lying on the bottom of the cliff, on the dried and scattered leaves, broken, hurt and unmoving. For the first time, he wondered why he was chosen. Why did the assassins wanted anything to do with him. He understood perfectly if the assassins wanted to kill him because of all the 'heroic' deeds he had done. He would have understand if the assassins wanted to torture information about the rangers and Araluen out of him. But what he couldn't understand was why they were being so nice to him. It was confusing. It didn't help him in choosing a side.

Nor did seeing Gilan earlier helped either, Will thought. Gilan and the rangers expected him to choose their side no matter what. Between a traitor with no place to go and being a ranger, he would definitely choose the latter. But if it was between being with one of his attachment families or the other, he couldn't choose. Nor could he run away. He had enough of running away from problems in his life.

He sighed out loud unconsciously.

"Oh, the kid is awake." Jax said suddenly, "Hey, what do you want for dinner?"

"The kid has a name." Will looked up, "I believe it was Will."

"Oh yes, Will." The man replied, "So what do you want for dinner?"

He replied after a short pause, "I will pass."

"You can't pass dinner, Will." Zykio the leader spoke up, looking at their youngest member, "It is unhealthy. Besides, you are still growing."

"If it was me, I would rather eat the wild mushrooms than have another breadstick again." Axel shuddered dramatically.

"I heard you commenting about the food?" K the lord appeared mysteriously behind Axel, "Do you have any complains, Subject Axel?"

"You said you won't call us Subjects." Axel looked up at the lord with a grin on his face, "Instead, you promised you will call us by our names in respect."

"I did not promise." The lord said, allowing no replies before turning to Will, "Do you want anything for dinner?"

"I will pass." Will repeated, "I am getting really tired of breadsticks."

"Are you complaining, Will?" K asked with mocking frost in his tone.

"No." The boy replied, "I was just voicing my humble opinion. Not even worthy of your highness's time."

"Cut your sarcasms a little," K replied as he strode away to another group, "Or you will end up being another Archelous, something I dread very much."

Will grinned. Finally completely exhausted, he dropped his head onto his arms placed on his knees and closed his eyes. It was time, he decided, to take a short nap.

* * *

The general's mood wasn't bad. It was horribly bad. In fact, that might be an understatement.

"Report." He said through gritted teeth.

"About half of our tents were burned down by our enemy and part of our food supplies were stolen during their raid. An estimation of twenty soldiers were killed by our enemy, General Haz'Kam. I am afraid-"

"No one asked for your opinions, second in command." The General said, looking up at the man standing in front of him.

He was in a foul mood. His tent was the first to be burned down, resorting in him moving into a much smaller tents with space barely enough to sit himself down and place a table. Comparing to the soldiers who were sleeping outside in the night and shivering, he decided that this was better.

"Did you catch anyone?" He questioned his subordinate.

"N-No." The man stuttered unconsciously but the general chose to ignore it.

"You clearly have something you want to tell me. Spit it out or get yourself out of my tent. It is cramp enough as it already is."

"Yes, General." His second in command, Maz'Kan, nodded hurriedly, "Apparently, our soldiers said they spotted our target twice or three times today. Base on their descriptions, I believe that is him."

The general didn't need to ask who the he was, "What about the one on the tower? He never left his station."

"Apparently, they switched the person giving command." The second in command supplied, "The archer in command was an older male. Do you want us to capture the archer or the one we spot?"

The general looked up, "Take a guess."

"The latter." The second in command guessed.

"Of course." The general said, his mood slightly brightening, "We don't need the archer in command. He is just another decoy or something. He doesn't know anything about commanding comparing to the previous boy." He sneered, "He will be no problem. Tell our troops to cease attacking toward the tower and instead turn their attack back toward the Skandians tomorrow."

"Yes, General."

The General asked, "How long can we stay here base on our supplies?"

"About a few weeks less than our original plan."

"That is enough." General Haz'Kam said almost to himself, "Order one half of the soldiers staying behind tomorrow. Our goal is no longer the archer in command. It is him."

"Are you sure he will be coming again?"

"Oh, I am sure." The general laced his fingers together in front of him, "He will come. And this time, I will be prepared."

"I hope your wish come true." The second in command said quietly.

"Don't worry, it always does."

And the General and Second in command had no doubt about that.

* * *

"Rise and shine." Someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Go away, Halt." He grumbled, "It is still dark."

"Who is Halt?" The person asked curiously.

Will opened his eyes and groaned, "Sorry, I mistook you for someone I knew."

"Figured. Now, what do you want for breakfast?" Jax asked cheerfully, "There is breadsticks, breadsticks and breadsticks."

"I think I will go with breadsticks today." Will covered his yawn behind his hand, "It sounds really good."

"You bet." Then Jax was off to get their breakfast.

Will took a look around. Zykio was up and only Damon and Axel were still asleep in their group. Zykio greeted Will silently, receiving a nod. He stretched slightly and stood up, pacing around to get his blood flowing in the freezing wind of early morning. He could almost felt his teeth chattering as he wrapped his arms around himself.

"Are you cold?" Zykio asked.

"Yeah." Will replied, "It is really chilling in the morning here."

"Here, you can have my jacket." Zykio unzipped his coat and handed it to Will, "I have gotten used to this weather already. You are still growing. You need to stay healthy."

"Thanks." Will said gratefully as he draped the coat over him and zipped it up.

It was still warm and he sighed in gratitude. It was a little large for his taste but it did well to shield against the wind.

Momentarily later, Jax came back with five napkins of food in his hand, "Hey, Damon, Axel. Wake up!"

The first stirred while the latter cracked open his eyes a little bit, taking in his surroundings before flipping to his side and sitting up, "Good morning, Zykio. Jax. Will."

"Good morning, Axel." Will said as he pulled the hood up to cover his ears, "Aren't you cold?"

"No." Axel commented as he took his share of breakfast from Jax, "I got used to it."

"I see."

Damon woke a few seconds later and greeted the team as well before grabbing his breakfast. Will took his from Jax as well and bit into it. It tasted plain even with the coating of chocolate on it. He wondered why the assassins were running low on food as he devoured the first one. But he didn't really care right now. He was ravenous.

A few hours later after all the teams had woke up, K called out, "Today, the red team will still be going first. Our shifts will be getting shorter this time for the Temujai are having a little…tantrum and I don't want us to be caught into it. The team not in the field should do their best in observing the actual battle. Sometimes, the smallest change in the Temujai could lead to something large on our end."

Will didn't really get the lord's meaning nor did he wanted to ask more about it.

"As I was saying yesterday, we are running a little short on food supplies. Therefore, I highly recommend you to eat your breakfast in Temujai's area while you can. And good news, today will be the last day we will be doing this behind the scene ransack. From tomorrow, we will be joining the battle."

"Why?" Someone asked.

"Apparently, the other two sections are in need of our help." K shrugged, "I see no problems as long as none of us die." He paused and looked around, "No one had died, right?"

"No." There were echoes.

"I honestly do not like the idea of joining the battle field but I did negotiated so that we will only be joining the archers and maybe doing a little extra hand to hand combats in the back if the enemy gets too close. We won't have to fight on the front lines."

Will understood the man's strategy. He didn't any of his 'subjects', as he might called them, to die nor did he wanted to disobey the Oberjarl's order and stayed out of the battlefield like a 'coward'. It was a difficult choice for him.

"Understand?" K called out.

"Yes!"

"I am having a very bad feeling," Jax said to his group mate who rolled their eyes.

"Aren't you always? Since when have you ever been correct?" Axel retorted.

Will laughed along with the rest. He wouldn't have if he had known just how accurate the man was.

* * *

A.N: Sorry for too many conversations!


	23. The Fall

A.N.: I think I got too much spare time on my hand. I wanted to update on maybe Wednesday or something, but I guess I really do have too much time. (AHHH) That was me, screaming my head off as I remembered my homework...

* * *

"Hey," Jax whispered as they ducked behind the dense bush, observing whatever was left of the pathetic state of the Temujai camp, "Is it just me, or are the soldiers really alerted today?"

"I don't think it is just you." Zykio said slowly, "I figure this will probably be our last round of the day, judging by the state of their camp. There aren't much we can do without turning it into a battle."

"What should we do?" All eyes turned toward Jax, who shrugged with a sly smile.

"Why don't we just take down the last tent," Jax pointed toward the small tent in the center, "Grab our breakfast, and get out of here as fast as we can?"

"Good idea." Zykio said after a moment of pause and yawned, not bothering to cover it with his hands, "I am getting tired of this already. But the field is a little empty, what are we going to hide behind?"

"That's why we have legs, right?" Jax rolled his eyes, "We run there, we light up a torch on our way, we drop the torch, and during the chaos and them trying to catch the entire blue team, we steal their food. Sound like a plan?"

"I have a very bad feeling." Will said exasperatedly, "But when does that ever stop you?"

"Well said." The group said after exchanging a glance.

And they ran. Leaping over the bush as fast as they could and running toward the tent. Every step on the dry sand sounded extremely loud to Will's ears. But he couldn't deny the joy at seeing the surprise look on the Temujai's face and their hasty call of alarms, as well as the pure laughter ringing out the field from his group. An arrow whizzed toward them and they duck and rolled before coming to their feet again. Zykio took out a few when they came too close with his knives clipped to his belt.

"Alright, alright!" Zykio called to Jax, "Light the tent, Jax!"

"Roger that!" Jax cried gleefully as he dropped the torch he had lit on the way, "Watch out!"

"Alright, Will, you and Axel stay here and fan the fire. The rest, follow me to breakfast!"

"Okay!" Will realized that the team was very energetic all of the sudden. Sighing, he extracted his Celeste and stood back to back with Axel, watching the incoming wave of angered Temujai.

"I have never seen you fight before," Axel commented as he pulled out his weapon.

"Neither have I." Will commented with a small shaky grin, "How good are you?"

"You will have to see!" Axel said the last word as he hacked down an arrow that came too close, "Now stop talking and focus on staying alive!"

"I figured as much." Will replied with a grunt as he ducked and blocked the downward strike from the Temujai.

Even with the small amount of training he had done with Morten and Arch, he realized that he was holding off the enemy pretty well. It was consist of hacks and slashes from all direction. He and Axel worked together to deflect off the arrows and the oncoming wave. For a moment, Will wondered if the Temujai were actually going easy on them. The way he, an amateur in swordfights, could hold off against the mighty Temujai army, was simply astonishing and astounding.

Will hacked off an arrow as it came too close and butted the incoming soldier with his sword. He had never had this much physical exercise before. For heaven's sake, he had spent four years training to be a ranger, not a warrior.

Will and Axel slowly backed toward the burning tent as more soldiers came their way. Will was tired, both of his arms ached and he had numerous small cuts. He wondered how in the world did Horace managed to swing that heavy sword of his for such a long time.

His arms ached from holding his Celeste, even though it was supposed to be lighter than average swords. He bent slightly as a soldier ran toward him, his sword raised. The clash as their sword met jarred and numbed his arms. Gritting his teeth, he pushed the soldier with as much force as he could muster and kicked him in the stomach. Too bad that the soldier was wearing metal armor and it resulted him in a nearly twisted ankle. Will grimaced in pain as the sword from the soldier sliced through his left arm.

Will heard a grunt of surprise from behind him, "Axel, are you alright?"

"Yeah," The male responded, "I am so going to kill Zykio after this."

While Axel recovered from the kick to his stomach, Will blocked a blow directed toward the man, "Should we just call it a day and get out?"

"The tent burned down yet?"

Will spared a glance toward the tent. The fire…his eyes widened in horror. There was no fire. No smoke. He hadn't realized it earlier. There was no smell of burning. It was a trap…

"They were expecting us." Will whispered in horror.

"Will!" Axel's shout made him turned sharply, just in time to see Axel leaping toward him.

"Axel?" For a moment, he was confused. Then the sword struck. And there was blood. There was a lot of blood. There was blood everywhere as Axel collapsed forward, a deep gash slicing open his thin shirt, "Axel!" Will choked in horror.

"Hey, Axel!" He said, suddenly his voice was hoarse when Axel didn't move.

"…Pay…atten…tion…" Axel whispered with almost a small smile on his face. Then he collapsed.

"Axel!" He screamed as the man fell against him.

He didn't see the sword that came toward him. All he could focus on was Axel. And the pool of blood. And the gash. Axel. Axel. Axel. An almost hysterical scream torn through him.

Then darkness engulfed him as pain hit him in the neck. Last thing he remembered was something yelling his and Axel's name.

* * *

"They are retreating." R observed, pausing momentarily.

Halt glanced toward the Temujai swarms, "They are."

The Temujai were slowly retreating and gradually, the sound of axe, arrows and swords ceased from the battle field. Halt and Erak had told the Skandian warriors to not chase the Temujai if they retreat. Who knows what will happen.

"They retreated," Erak said as he limped toward Halt from the battle field.

There were gashes across his arms but thankfully, none of them were life threatening. Clearly, he was in pain but the Oberjarl had a proud smile on his face, "We Skandians beat them. Again."

"Actually, the rangers helped. And so did us." R commented from the tree he was perching on like a bird.

"Oh fine." Oberjarl grunted, though he wasn't angry, "But we won! That's all that matter."

"Why don't you go tell your warriors? I am sure they are still stunned." Halt suggested, looking toward the battlefield and the Skandians staring at the distance where the Temujai had gone.

"Good idea." Erak said, a grin nearly splitting his face in half as he turned toward his warriors, "Warriors, we have won the battle again!"

Then there were deafening cheers and bashing of axe against axe as the Skandians roared their victory. Halt had no doubt that the Temujai heard it as well. He nodded and almost smiled in relief. But of course, he never would have admit how glad he was at the end of the battle.

"Halt, we won!" Gilan yelled as he came running toward Halt.

Halt turned slightly, "I can see."

"I was so tensed near the end," Gilan blabbed with what Halt thought was left over adrenaline, "I thought something really tragic was going to happen. But we won, Halt!"

"Why is this such a big deal to you?" Halt turned to his former apprentice, "We have won a lot of other things too."

"Yeah, but this is really a…" Gilan gestured wildly, "top-class battle! With splendid outcome!"

"Doesn't the one against Morgarath a total victory as well?" Halt asked.

Gilan shook his head exasperatedly. Halt noticed that Gilan didn't have the usual deject air around him when the battle with Morgarath was mention, blaming himself for Will's capture.

"That wasn't a total victory." The tall ranger explained, "total victory means a top-class battle won with top class quality. Basically, Top class top quality*! Means everyone is still here!"

"Where did you get that 'Top class top quality' phrase?" Halt stared at his former apprentice.

Gilan ignored him, "Will…got captured last time. But this time, everyone is still here in the battle…"

He trailed off as he heard R the assassin exclaimed something while S just nodded, a look of unbelief on his face.

"He was what?" R was nearly yelling.

"He was captured." S said softly, almost too soft for Gilan and Halt to caught but they did anyways.

"How about the others in his group?"

"They returned safely." S said, "My lord is mad and frustrated. We should go back before he blows anything up."

"Oh shit." R buried his head in his hands, "This is bad. This is really bad."

"What happened?" Gilan walked over. He raised an eyebrow as both of them jumped in surprise, uncharacteristically, seeing that they were assassins, "Did someone in your section got captured?"

They exchanged a glance before R said, "Eh, well, yes."

"That is bad." Gilan swallowed, his moment of total victory faded slightly at the mention of the capture of one of the allies, even if he disliked that section very much, "We must go rescue him immediately."

"Well, o-of course." R cleared his throat and leaped down the tree, landing lightly on his feet, "You don't have to worry. We will…um…solve this by ourselves. You can just sit back and enjoy your…total victory."

"But it wouldn't be a total victory if one of the allies got captured." Gilan said, offering his assistance once again, "Why don't we help?"

"It is fine." R shook his head almost immediately, "We will handle our business ourselves. Well, see you then!"

With that, the two assassins hurried away. Gilan threw them a worried glance, "They seemed distressed."

"One of their members got captured, why wouldn't they?" Halt shot him a sideway glance.

"Yes," His former apprentice was still staring at where the two assassins had disappeared, "They seemed extremely distressed. Shouldn't we go help them?"

"Don't." Halt advised, "Leave them to their business like they said. I want no more business and relations with the Assassins from now on."

"Neither do I." Gilan said reluctantly, "Why don't we go pick up Will?"

Halt glanced toward the Archer's tower, "Horace first. I am sure he would want to see his friend."

"Yeah, you are right."

* * *

What do you mean he is not available?" Gilan asked as he leaned in threateningly to the leader of the assassins, K.

"I am sorry," K said, his eyes flashed with barely suppressed anger, "Will is not available right now. He needs his rest."

"Is he hurt?" Gilan asked, concerned. Horace leaned in in anticipation.

"No, but he is tired." K said, unfazed by the previous death glare from Gilan, "Now, will you please get out of my territory?"

"I won't go until I see Will." Gilan insisted stubbornly.

"He needs his rest." K repeated through gritted teeth, "And you are going to disturb him. Get. Out."

"I won't wake him. I just want to see him." Gilan said, crossing his arms and stood rooted to the spot, "I will stay here if you don't lead me to him."

"Then feel free to stay here." K snapped. Gilan missed the clenching of the man's fist as the man walked away.

"That's—" Gilan made to follow K.

Halt spoke up quietly, "Is there something you are not telling us, assassins?"

"Oh yes, there are a lot of things I am not telling you, rangers." K said furiously, "Now get your face out of my territory."

"Not until I see Will." Gilan insisted, "Why can't we see him? Are you hiding something?"

K finally snapped as he yelled toward the gathered assassins, "Get these three out of here or I am going to start killing!"

* * *

* Top class top quality, quoted from **Ranger McAleer **

Thanks for all the reviews. supports, favorites, follows I have received!

 **Special thanks to (Drum roll please, oh wait, I think I just broke my drum...) :**

 **evanlyncassandraaltman** (I am literally squealing as I read your reviews)

 **Guest 2** (Hey, do you happen to see a sugar high kid anywhere?)

 **Ranger McAleer** (How did I do there? *Squirm in embarrassment*)

 **Maddie Altman** (Am just going right back to work.!)

 **The Muse** (Busy life. I felt sympathetic for both of us) **!**

 **Love you all!**

 **Til next time**

 **Kawazoe Kumiko**


	24. The Guilt

A.N.: Surprise! I AM ALIVE! (DUn dun dunnnn!)

* * *

Will woke groggily. Blinking his eyes opened, he took in his surroundings. He was in a large tent and with his back facing what must be a pit of fire for it sizzled and sparks occasionally flew.

"You are awake." A man commented.

Will cranked his neck and looked up, unable to move much due to his tied hands and feet. The man reminded him of a certain Baron Arald with the same body size. But the man standing in front of him lacked the openness and friendly attitude of the Baron. As the man grinned, Will couldn't help but grimace at his decaying teeth.

"Good evening." He managed after a long moment of silence stretched between them, "Will you mind…untying me?"

"No, I wouldn't think so." The man licked his lips in a disgusting way, "After all, you are my prisoner."

Prisoner? Then the memories started coming back to him. Axel. His eyes widening in horror. Axel!

"Where is Axel?!" He squirmed, trying to get the rope off, "Where is Axel?!"

"Oh, so now you are finally awake." The man chuckled unpleasantly, the sound reverberating in the tent.

Will had to force himself to stay still as the man leaned down, "Well well, let's start with a little questioning section, should we? I ask a question, you answer. I ask a second question, you answer. I ask all my questions, you answer all of them. And then you can go back to sleep."

Will gritted his teeth in irritation as he tested the bound behind his back. It was made of thick rope that cut into his wrists as he tried to squeeze his way out. He bit his lips in frustration.

"First question," The man squatted down until they were almost at eye level, "Who are you?"

Will raised an eyebrow, "I am nobody. Just a lonely peasant tied up in your tent."

The man just smiled as he reached for a knife, "Honestly, I don't care about your life and death. So if you don't start answering my questions, pieces of you will start appearing on the floor."

Will winced slightly, "That sounds fascinating."

"What is your name?" The man rephrased his question.

Eyeing the knife in the man's chubby hand, he decided reluctantly to answer his question, "Will."

"Now go ahead, you can ask a question." If his eyes weren't fixed on the man's ever twitching knife, he would have thought that the request was sincere.

"Who are you?"

"Oh, that I can answer." The man said as he shifted and sat down at a chair, tired of crouching, "I am General Haz'Kam of the Temujai."

"Mwhahahaha." Will added under his breath, out of the man's hearing.

"What is your relationship with Halt that blasted* ranger?" The general asked, his eyes turning cold. Colder than it already was.

Will frowned at the question. Why did it concern Halt? Shrugging, he replied, "He was my friend." Not a lie, but definitely not the whole truth.

"There must be more to it." General Haz'Kam leaned in closer, his rotting teeth made Will want to scoot backward as far as possible, "You must be a ranger as well, to shoot that well."

"That well?"

"You were the one last time. The one commanding the archers when we attacked last time. It must have been that Halt's plan, but it was you who rallied the archer."

Oh. Will raised an eyebrow. So it was hatred that caused his capture, "That was me. I never know that my action have such a strong impact in your life."

"Keep that sarcasm and you will find your tongue in front of you."

Will cringed at the mental image presented from his mind. It was unpleasant. Deciding against sprouting anything sarcastic anymore, he shut his mouth and glared at the General from his lying position. The fire sizzled weakly behind him. His wrist was rub raw from the rope but he still couldn't get it off. He didn't even need to check on his bounded feet to know that it will be impossible to get out without his hands. It cut off most of his circulation down to his feet, making him squirm slightly in discomfort.

There was a long pause as they examined each other. Will eyed the General. His hand was still around the knife and was still flickering it in a dramatic way as if warning him of any sudden movements' consequences. He wondered about Axel and couldn't keep the pang of guilt from coming. It was all his fault. It was him that they wanted and he had dragged Axel in it with him. One part of him knew that it wasn't his fault. He didn't know that it would happen. But he knew that it was still his fault, for not paying attention to the situation at hand.

"What happened to Axel?" Will blurred out and berated himself mentally for saying his friend's name.

"Oh, the man you were with?" The General said, a sly smile at his lips turned into a sneer, "He is dead. I enjoyed killing him. You should have seen his face and heard his cries as I stuck the knife into him. It was pleasure, Will, to see your enemy die in the most horrible way possible."

Will's eyes widened in horror, "No…No…No!"

General Haz'Kam just smiled and continue as if nothing happened, "But of course, my hatred is with you, not him. But you should be glad that I released some of it on him, or you will be in worse position right now."

"You are sadistic!" Will spat furiously, twisting madly in his ropes, not caring as the rope cut deeper into his wrist, "He had nothing to do with it! Why did you kill him?!"

"Let me ask you a simple question." The man held up his knife warningly as Will opened his mouth, "When you are fighting a battle, have you ever consider that the soldiers you are fighting against have nothing to do with the mastermind behind the battle?"

"They are followers." Will retorted, his eyes glaring hotly at the General. "Axel," He choked at the name, "has nothing to do with it…"

"Oh but your friend, Axel," The man deliberately stressed the name, causing Will to erupt in fury, "Don't you dare say his name!"

"Now we are fully awake," The General said before continuing, "Your friend," He paused dramatically, "was your follower. He followed you to your death. Therefore, he is part of it."

"He didn't know." Will said in horror as guilt came stronger than ever, "If he did, he would never have wanted to take part in this."

"But it is too late." The General stood up and crouched back down in front of him, "Right now, you are alone. And you will listen to my orders. My soldiers are surrounding this tent all the time, so don't think of any funny things. They wouldn't hesitate to cause you bodily harm, unlike me. I have given them permission to." The General stood up, a nasty grin on his face, "Good night, Will."

With that, the fire pit extinguished, leaving him in the darken tent. When he turned back to the entrance, the General was gone. Leaving him alone with his waves of guilt as darkness dragged him down once again.

* * *

"Hey, buddy." Zykio said as the man lying on the pile of blankets opened his eyes and stirred, his breathing slightly labored from the wound, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I have just died and come back." The man replied, wincing as he moved, "My back hurt like no tomorrow. Is it supposed to feel like that?"

"Yes," Jax butted in from standing beside the leader, "Don't turn. Just lay on your stomach. Or your will aggravate your wound even further."

"My neck hurt." The man groaned but nonetheless, he remained in the same position and only turned his head slightly to watch the three man out of the corner of his eyes, "What happened?"

Zykio exchanged a glance with Damon and Jax. A mutual understanding reached between them and he nodded, "We were in their camp. The soldiers came charging at us and you were attacked. We managed to get you back. Your wound isn't really life threatening, but it might be if you move too much. It is just a shallow cut, but it was long. You nearly scared us to death."

"Oh, sorry." Axel grinned from his lying position, "No wonder I feel so bad right now. Physically, of course."

Zykio rolled his eyes, "You should feel bad for making us worry as well, you know."

Axel glanced at the leader from his position. He had dark bags under his eyes that spoke of restlessness and the way his arms were taut, it told Axel that he was still worried. Maybe not about him, but about something else. His eyes traveled down the line and saw the same sign reflecting back to him from the two other man.

He blinked as his eyes widened, "Where is Will?"

Axel saw the three of them exchanged another glance and his bad feelings intensified, "Don't tell me…"

"Hey Axel!" Someone burst into the small tent he was in, "How are you feeling?"

"Archelous?" Axel asked in surprise.

"Did you miss my company?" Archelous asked as he squatted down next to the pile of blankets, "Man, you took my blanket. Now I am freezing."

The male, just twenty years or so of age, flopped down on the hard ground next to him, "See I am dying!"

Axel just sighed, "Archelous, your acting skills require immediate attention."

"You are no fun." Archelous said as he sat up again, "I like Will better than you."

"Speaking of Will, where is he?" Axel grimaced as he shifted.

"Oh, he is just resting in the other tent." Archelous shrugged then he stood up, "I am going to go talk to him."

"Alright, tell him I say hi." Axel called out and Archelous flashed him a thumbs up in reply as he exit the tent.

Axel frowned as the male left. Archelous was lying. He had knew him enough to see the tightness of his lips and the way his fingers flex as signs of lying. But why? He frowned deeper. Why was Archelous lying about Will? What happened before he went unconscious? Did it have something to do with Will?


	25. The Truce For Will

A.N.: Short chapter! But still, I AM NOT DEAD YET! feels accomplished... Anyways, Onward!

* * *

Will groaned as he woke again, this time to the effect of cold water splashed on his face. He blinked open his eyes and automatically tried to wipe the water away. Though his restrained hands and feet told him otherwise.

"Good morning." The general greeted him from above before sitting down on a nearby chair, "How was your night?"

"Oh, it was great." Will replied sarcastically, "I dreamed of rainbows and unicorns. They were dancing too. It was very cute, I have to say. And it reminded me a lot of you. All shiny and fluffy and cute."

He swore he saw a vein popped up on the man's temple and resisted the urge to laugh out loud, knowing that the knife, wherever it was, would always be there to end his life. To his relieve, the man merely stared at him for a long moment before talking again.

"I believe you wish to know what I am going to do with you." General Haz'Kam stated.

Will raised an eyebrow from his lying position and said, "Nope, not at all. I am pretty comfortable here, though I might say removing the rope will make me feel better."

"Are rangers always this sarcastic?"

Will considered that seriously for a moment. No, he wouldn't think so. But sometimes, maybe. When they are really carefree and have nothing better to do. He winced, unlike his current situation.

"No, not always." He replied after a moment, "Just sometimes."

A long silence, then, "You infuriate me. You should learn when to keep your mouth shut. But I cannot and do not have time to inflict horrible pain on you." Seeing the question in Will's gaze, he answered, "You are an object with value. Of course, not to me. But to your friends. I will show them," The general's gaze was full of anger and fury and madness, Will realized, "What I can do and who they are against by your death. Of course, your slow and painful and torturous death. They will watch you die, right in front of their very own eyes. Helplessly. Then they will know of my power."

Will resisted the strong urge to flinch and remained still, trying to think of a way to escape this place. Fortunately, they weren't moving yet, therefore there might be a chance that K could find him before long. Yet he knew that it would be dangerous, rescuing him from the clutch of the Temujai, especially with those guards outside of the tent.

He was on his own now. He didn't know when help will arrive nor did he want to just stay there and do nothing about it. It was simply irritating. It had only been a day and he was already agitated. He didn't know why but the mad glint in the general's eyes explained everything. And of course, his knife that Will realized was sticking out of his pocket.

Will looked up as he realized that a silence has settled in the tent, signaling the end of the man's gruesome speech. The man was looking at the opening of the tent. As if on cue, it opened, revealing a soldier carrying a tray of who-knows-what. The soldier saluted, left the tray on the nearby makeshift table and exited quietly.

"Your food for the day," General Haz'Kam told him as he eyed the tray, too high up to be at eye level, "Since I have no time to babysit you, eat it yourself. Someone will untie your rope and I expect you to be on your best behavior."

Will's eyes must have betrayed him, for the man chuckled, "If you dare to escape…well, just try. And I hope you won't die of poison."

"Poison?" Will's voice cracked slightly in surprise and shock.

The General took out a small vial of liquid from his pocket and shook it, "This is poison, as you can clearly see. I administrated a dose before you woke. The effect will start working after four hours." The man checked the time, "That is in thirty minutes. I have the antidote right here, in my other pocket." He patted his other pocket, drawing a clinking sound before ceasing the action, "As soon as you eat your meal, I don't want you to die yet, I will give you the antidote. It will put you to sleep soon, I am not risking anything. But of course, if you want to die, go ahead. I will just show them your dead body, it might work better."

Will couldn't help but grit his teeth and emitted a low growl, "You are sadistic."

"I believe you mentioned that yesterday when we had a similar meeting." The general said as he moved behind Will, untying his hand slowly, "Remember, one wrong move, and I will smash the antidote and you will die. Is that understandable?"

"Yes." Will hissed as the rope cut into his wrist. Though the General merely pulled his wrists together tighter to stop him from turning in pain.

For what seemed like an eternity of pain, his wrists finally came unbound. He pulled it in front of him and laid there while he rubbed the redraw mark gently with his fingers. It hurt like no tomorrow though he refrained from hissing out loud, to not give the enemy any satisfaction. The general then untied his feet.

"One of the soldiers will be here while you eat," The general said as he exited the tent, "Don't get any funny ideas."

"You bet," Will muttered as the circulation came back to his feet and crawled toward the tray.

His meal for the day, he sighed as he picked up the demented spoon, consisted of a pile of mush. But still, he would need all his strength to live and figure things out. After all, the Temujai he knew weren't this nice. There must be something afoot.

* * *

"I am not going until I see him!" Gilan yelled, finally getting impatient, "What are you hiding from us?"

"Gilan, calm down." Halt murmured at his side though he made no move to restrain him.

"He is resting." The leader K told him coldly, "I do not want anyone to disturb him."

"Then at least tell me which tent he is in," Gilan said in a quiet tone.

"So you can sneak back in and disturb his sleep," K glanced at them, "I think not."

"I—" Before Gilan can destroy anything and ruin their peaceful-for-now relationship forever with the assassins, Halt stepped in.

"He is not even in this camp, is he?" Halt questioned the leader. He did not flinch as the man turned his cold gaze toward him.

Halt could almost see the gears calculating in the man's mind, choosing his next few words carefully to not give away too much nor give away too less to cause agitation.

"Maybe." The man finally settled reluctantly on that word, "Maybe."

Halt knew that it took the man great mind power to even say that word. A word that voiced his fear from deep within the leader. It was then that the grim ranger knew what happened. Or at least had a guess of what happened. It wasn't going to be pleasant when Gilan realized it. This, unlike what Gilan had said, wasn't a total victory.

"Care to elaborate further?"

The leader opened his mouth, "No, I—"

But he was interrupted by a voice behind him, "My Lord, please! Tell them. We can't do anything here alone!"

"Of course we can!" The leader snapped and swung around, "Archelous, it is our responsibility."

"But their help might just make things easier," The blond said, not backing down.

Gilan glanced toward the blond with hatred. It diminished almost as soon as he saw the anguish look on his face, the look that spoke volume of how terrible things were. And his fear was confirmed further.

"Where is he?" Halt asked in a dangerously quiet tone.

Archelous the assassin turned toward him, his expression pleading, "Will was captured. By the Temujai."

Halt froze. Fear caught him unprepared, "No…No…" The words came out brokenly. He had predicted it yet he was still caught off guard as the blunt truth came out.

Gilan seemed to be taking it worse as he was paling and shaking, "That can't be the truth. You said…You said that he was resting.

"I am afraid that is the truth." The leader said, turning toward the two rangers, "I was lying." No apology.

Halt could finally see the pain the man was hiding behind his cold glares and wondered if he was too caught up in Will's wellbeing to care about his surroundings. He took a look around. The whole camp was in the same state. A cloud of dread had settled upon the camp even before he arrived yet he hadn't noticed it earlier. They all cared about Will. The assassins either looked away or stare at him in guilt when he met their gaze. Even the ones that he knew must have met Will not long ago. They were truly comrades. True comrades.

"We need a plan." Halt finally shattered the silence and cleared his throat loudly, ignoring the incredulous look Gilan sent him.

"A plan." The leader of the assassin agreed, breaking the ugly silence that still stretched.

"Truce for now?" Halt suggested mildly.

"For Will."

"Truce for Will." The ranger agreed.

* * *

Thanks for all ze reviews and supports I received! You are the best! Sorry for the late update this time, but you see...well, there was this monster called School chasing me all week...

-Kawazoe Kumiko


	26. The Undeniable Truth

A.N.: *Breathlessly* I am not dead... I am almost dead...Not quite. Suspending in between the two worlds...

* * *

Will cracked open his eyes as he heard the sound of tent's opening flapped and watched the general walked in and took a seat in front of Will. He had been chained to a chair after the meal and it was a slightly better treatment than staying on the floor though it gave him less room to maneuver even if he wanted to and the metal chain they used was giving his raw wrist bruises on top of it.

"I have just sent them a message." The General began in a way of small talks.

Will, wisely, remained silent, "To your little ranger friend and their Skandian allies. Oh and, don't forget those Aisen-what's-its-name. I am still waiting for the reply but I just can't wait to read their angry and furious demands of returning you."

Will hissed. Because of both the man sitting in front of him and the chain that was binding him.

"You will learn to be more obedient in the future," The General said then added as an afterthought, "But I don't think I will let you survive long enough to even think of the word future."

"Thirteen black roses," Will stated after a moment of staring contest between the two.

"What?"

"I want thirteen black roses on my funeral from you if I happen to die." Will told the man with a smile, "Just a little show of your gratitude. Thirteen is a good number. You can buy them probably at Araluen's flower shop. Actually, red roses work just fine."

The man looked at him for a moment and Will wondered if what he saw in those eyes was sanity all of a sudden, "Why are you trying to provoke me? Do you not value your life?"

Will considered the question. In truth, he was scared, afraid, hungry, and frustrated, four very bad emotions combined together. But he had to hold it together, for both him and the others. He valued his life just as much as anyone value theirs but he will gladly give it up for his friends when necessary.

"I do value my life." Will said carefully, eyeing the man, "And I am not intentionally trying to provoke you. It is just my way of…dealing with situations when I am not very…calm." He hesitated in between, trying to find the right word to describe it.

Will saw flashes of emotions in the man's eyes and he was surprised that among them were calculations and wisdom. Maybe he had underestimated and miscalculated the man. He looked insane at first sight, but Will had come to the realization that the man was the one who had planned the two battles and nearly winning the first one if the ranger wasn't there. The general wasn't just any normal greedy man, he might just be the smartest greediest general. That thought did not reassure him one bit.

"You weren't this witty, or so I heard when you were captured by the Skandians with that girl."

Will frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Actually, you should be asking as to how I know."

"How did you know?" Will decided to humor the man.

The General waved his hand and one of his soldiers came in carrying a tray. His meal of the day, he supposed. The soldier exited just as fast as he came in and General Haz'Kam answered, "Your name and deed travel across Skandia. It wasn't hard to go around asking for small pieces of harmless information regarding the 'great and honorable battle of Skandian' and their 'most important archer commander'." The man smirked a little at the title.

Will grimaced at that.

"And I discovered where and how you arrived at Skandia and what happened afterward from close friends of that Oberjarl under the cover of a traveler. But of course, now is not the time for my life story. So, back to my question. Why weren't you so witty when you were captured by the Skandians with that girl?" The man emphasized the last three words.

The captive glanced at the man and opened his mouth, "Beca-"

The General held up his hand, "I have a theory. It must be because of how much you value the life of your friends. You did not want to risk their life with your sarcastic remarks that will undoubtedly drive your captor over the edge, causing them to do something horrible to either you or her. Am I right?"

"Partially," Will admitted reluctantly. To his surprise, he was enjoying a little of their conversation. The man served as a counselor except he enjoyed torturing people. He stiffened at that thought. Or maybe not. The mere thought of Axel…He shut his thoughts and hardened himself. He will have more time to think and grief over the man when he escaped. Not if, but when. Never if, or you will lose hope.

"And what part did I get wrong?" The General asked, ignoring the stiffening of his posture.

"Why do you want to know?"

"So I can deliver a very accurate and probably honorable speech at your funeral." The General chuckled slightly at that. Will did not find it funny, even though it was similar to what he had said earlier. It was sickening, the mere thought of what was going to happen to him, "And of course, for my own fame. If I merely said that I took down a ranger, no one will even think more of me. Instead, they will just shrug and walk away. But if I say that I took down the archer at the battle of Skandia, the best ranger of Araluen, it will sound so much more powerful than the previous."

"Now you are just flattering me," Will muttered under his breath.

The General eyed him for a moment and a flash of calculation flickered in his eyes before standing up and headed toward him, reaching out to unlock the chains, "Eat your meal and we will continue our conversation later tonight."

"I presume I am drugged before I woke up?" Will asked as the general pulled his wrist back so hard that his shoulder threatened to dislocate itself.

"Of course." Came the reply.

Then the man exited as soon as the chains fell onto the ground. The tent flapped closed once and then he was alone again.

* * *

Axel woke, this time to the sound of loud arguing voices. He grimaced in pain as he shifted and sat up, ignoring the protests of his back. He should probably go see Will, the boy must be worried sick about him. He chuckled. Not that the boy would ever admit that, he was too stubborn sometimes, but he could see it in his posture, actions, and his eyes that he cared very much about his teammates. He was a little touched by that.

"You are awake." Axel nearly jumped as he heard Zykio.

He looked up and spot him at the entrance of the tent. His observation skill was getting sloppy, he noted absently, "Yeah."

"How are you feeling?" Zykio uncrossed his arms and crouched down next to him in concern.

"I am good." Axel shrugged then winced as the movement made his back protest.

Zykio did not miss that sign, "You should go rest a little bit more."

Axel winced as he shifted. His back hurt but not as strongly as the previous day. In fact, he felt almost fine except when he move. Which might be essential in everything, he realized dryly.

"Not until I see Will," Axel said then added in a humorous tone, "He is probably worried sick."

"Yeah, he wa-is." Zykio nodded, looking away and not meeting his eyes.

It was a too obvious sign of lying, "What happened?"

Was Zykio about to say 'was'? Axel swallowed. Why 'was'? He had a guess but he did not want to say it out loud, afraid that it might just be proven right and sealed the fate permanently.

"Why do you think something happened?" Zykio looked at him strangely.

Axel noted that his leader wasn't exactly looking at him. It was more like looking at anywhere but him. He wasn't focusing his gaze on him, he was merely…pretending to look at him as if avoiding him.

"What happened to Will?" Axel ignored his question.

"He…he…um, got hurt." Zykio told him, standing up and backing slowly toward the opening, "Just rest, okay? I will tell him that you say hi. Don't worry, his wound is not that serious, he is worried sick about you, though. So just rest and take it easy, okay?"

"Zykio, what are you not telling me?" Axel gripped the blanket tightly as the man backed away.

"Nothing, Axel. Nothing. Just focus on healing, okay?" In that moment, Axel thought he saw the pain in the man's eyes before he quickly looked away.

"Zykio!" He yelled but the man ducked out of the tent and disappeared.

Axel tried to get out of bed, but his body was too weak to perform the action and he could only sit there, hissing in pain, "Blast it! Just blasted!"

His quiet cursing was interrupted momentarily when another figure slipped through the opening and entered.

Thinking that it was Zykio coming back, he exclaimed as he looked up, "Zykio, what ha-"

He felt silent as he took in the intruder, "My Lord."

Axel had the grace to blush in embarrassment as the lord nodded to acknowledge his greeting, ignoring his outburst.

"How are you feeling?" K asked him, crossing his arms in almost an identical stance to Zykio's momentarily ago.

Managing a smile, he replied unclenched his hand, "Good."

"You want to know what happened." K the lord was straight to the point as always, giving him a measured glance.

"Yes," Axel answered, hesitating slightly at the hardness of the man's tone, afraid of what he would hear from him.

"It's about Will. Are you sure you want to know?" K asked though he already knew the answer.

"Yes." Axel repeated quietly, dread filled his heart, "How badly is he injured?"

"Injured?" K started then gave him an amused smile before chuckling quietly, "Who told you that?"

"Zykio." He admitted, shifting slightly, "Was he wrong?"

"Ah, I see." K nodded before coming closer and closed the flap to avoid the cold air from seeping in, ignoring his last question, "No wonder he looked so trouble."

"What happened to Will?" He pressed, getting the man's attention back to the topic.

K ignored the lack of honorification and responded shortly, "He is not here."

"What do you mean?" Axel was genuinely confused. Where else could Will be if he was not here?

K said something in an even quieter tone, turning slightly toward the tent, his gaze almost distant.

"Pardon?" Axel asked politely, even when he leaned in he couldn't hear what the man had said.

The lord turned to look at him squarely in the eyes and for the first time, his emotions were obvious. It was pain, a gaze full of anguish and guilt and told of a horrible event, "He was captured, Axel. And I couldn't do anything."

* * *

A little bit short of 2000 words, but I hope it satisfied you for now. ^ ^.

Thanks for all the supports I received!

Gotta hurry before thomeworkrks are due...

-Kawazoe Kumiko


	27. The Movement

A.N.: Sorry for not updating in a long time and the short chapter. But well, school was horrible... You get the idea.

Oh and : YAY 200 REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS!

* * *

Axel was stunned by the mixture of emotion on K's features. The Lord was always the stoic, stern and expressionless man, showing only few signs of amusements here and there but that was all. Nothing else. This was the first time that the man was showing this much of what he truly felt. Absently, he wondered why Will mattered so much to the man.

"It's not your fault." Axel managed quietly.

"If I hadn't let him go," K said softly, "he wouldn't have been captured."

"It is part of my fault as well." Axel admitted, "I should have looked out more and notice their plan earlier."

That was true. If he had been more alert to their surroundings, they wouldn't have fallen into the trap. And Will wouldn't be where he was now.

"I-"

"Throwing a pity party here, are we?" Axel jerked up in surprise as a second figure entered. Sir Morten, His Lord's second in command.

"Morten." He heard K addressed the man, "Why are you here?"

"Thought I would find you here." Morten shrugged, "But throwing a pity party, never in my wildest dream."

K did not respond and Morten continued, "We are all frustrated, yes. But we don't have time for that if we want to get Will back. I am frustrated and guilty. Of course, you are going to say that it is not my fault because I wasn't even there. But that is how guilt find root in us all. Because we all believe that we could have taken action to prevent what had happened."

"Wasn't I the one in charge?" K asked, slightly amused.

"Until the point you start throwing a pity party." Morten sighed as he headed toward the tent opening, "The rangers have a plan. You should go listen. The sooner we get Will back, the better. I might start killing people if we don't."

K chuckled in amusement, "I will keep that in mind."

"You are attached to him," Axel spoke up and was surprised that both men nearly jump. They must have forgotten his presence, Axel thought in amusement.

Morten gave him a calculating glance before answering his unspoken question, "Will was originally a ranger, as you probably know. K and I were the one who trained him to be an assassin."

"I see him as a teammate, what do you see him as?" Axel asked, puzzled by the deeper attachment he saw there.

Morten smiled slightly, "My best friend's son."

Then the two left, leaving Axel to muse over the meaning.

* * *

On the other side, Will was definitely not in the mood of a pity party, nor smiling as he sat there, waiting for the shot of antidote after his dinner. Like usual, the general seemed to take great pleasure in keeping him waiting, agitated, for the antidote. At least the man wasn't joking when he said that he was injected with poison.

The deadline must have been near because once again, the edge of his vision turned slightly black and he doubled over, wheezing loudly as something seemed to be blocking his wind pipe.

That's when the general made his entrance, "How was dinner?"

"It was mushy." Will stated, nearly throwing up in the process, "The antidote."

The general either did not hear him, which he severely doubt, or chose to ignore him, "We can't afford to give our prisoner better food than all the soldiers. Yours are the result of whatever the soldier put together at the end of their meal."

Will would have thrown up right then if he hadn't been getting very sick because of the poison.

"I have something that might interest you," The general looked at him with a sadistically amused expression on his face that Will had taken a strong dislike to, "It's about your little ranger friends."

Will froze.

"So now we are listening," The general chuckled slyly, "I have news. They are coming to rescue you."

"No…" Will managed to whisper.

"Don't interrupt," The general chided him as if he was a child, "We have to hold a grand party for their arrival. After we capture them, of course. I am thinking of putting you up on the show. Then I will send only one of them back with my message." The general seemed lost in thoughts, "Then I will be famous. Imagine, Skandia being conquered by me, the rangers being taken down by me, the great deeds!"

"You are sadistic," Will stated. His vision was started to dim but he refused to show any signs of discomfort in front of the general.

"That's what you say right now," The general dismissed it with a flap of his hand, "Later on, while you are about to be killed, you will be begging for my forgiveness. And I will enjoy seeing your head off."

Will flinched.

"But let's just exchange pleasantries right now, should we?" The General chuckled slyly as he caught the action, "Antidote, right. Can't have you die before the party."

His head was tipped back as the general poured the vial into his mouth. Then he slumped forward. Unconscious.

The last thing he heard before slipping away was the general talking.

"Fame is the most powerful thing in the world."

* * *

Alright, let's go over the plan again." Gilan called out, his voice rang out in the clearing loud and clear.

Halt looked at his former apprentice with pride in his eyes as the assassins gathered around, all serious and listening to the plan as the tall ranger went over it again. Even though Gilan was devastated when he heard that Will was captured, he got over the initial shock fairly quickly, knowing the important thing to do was not crying his heart out. For that, Halt was proud.

He stood on the sideline and watched as they did their final checks on their equipment and going over their plan a few more times to make sure.

"You must be Halt." A quiet voice by his side made him turn.

It was to his irritation that he was younger than him yet he was taller by a few centimeters or so, "I am."

"You must be Will's mentor." The blond stated.

"And you must be Archelous." Halt mimicked.

"Yes," Missing his tone completely, Archelous nodded absently, "I am."

There was a long silence between them as neither found any words to say to each other.

Finally, Archelous decided to take the initiative, "Thank you."

"What?"

"Thank you," Archelous repeated, "You know, for helping Will."

"He is my apprentice, of course, I will help him." Halt answered gruffly, missing the presence of his young ward terribly.

"And well, for taking care of him when we are not there," Archelous said.

He talked as if the rangers were the one intruding and taking away Will. Halt raised an eyebrow at how ironic everything was.

"Will is like a little brother to me." Archelous admitted, "So he being captured is just…" He trailed off.

Halt knew exactly what he meant, for he knew a certain other ranger who was feeling the exact way, "It is going to be alright."

The assassins looked at him in almost surprise, "How do you know?"

"How do I know?" Halt threw his hand in the air in exasperation, "I don't! It is call encouragement, boy!"

"You know," Archelous said slowly, a grin on his face, as he walked away, "I think I might enjoy your company."

"Oh boy." Halt groaned.

Never for once in his whole entire life had he ever willingly, and enjoyed, a talk with his enemy. Former or not. Maybe the assassins weren't really the rangers' enemies. He sighed. Will was exactly the personification of a trouble magnet. But that was what make him, well, himself. He smiled grimly. He was going to get Will back from the Temujai, no matter what. Will staying with the assassins or the rangers can wait till later. At least he will be safe and sound to make that decision. And that was the only thing he wanted right now more than anything else.

"Halt!" Gilan's call made him look up and out of his thoughts, "Come here for a sec. We are going through our parts as a group. You can't just sit there like a…well, old man."

"Are you calling me old?" Halt asked with a raised eyebrow that was equivalent to an exclamation of incredulous.

"Maybe." Gilan said with a smirk then continued, "Alright, let's go over our plan a final time and then we are moving out!"

There were groans from the assassins, "But we have gone through it a dozen times already!"

"Halt wasn't there. Blame him." And the glares all turned toward him.

"Really, Gilan?"

"Really, Halt."

"The plan is this," Gilan said, the smirk still on his face, "We head toward the Temujai camp. The scouts have report their position just about half a mile north. Then we are going to secure Will first, his position and his person, before we start storming it. Of course, the storming only happens when it is absolutely very much in need. No unnecessary movements. I don't want Will to be hurt during it. You can do whatever you want once Will is out of the picture. Understand?"

"Yes, general." There were exasperated signs and groans.

"Alright, gather your blade, knife whatnots," Gilan said as he headed toward Halt, "And move out in two minutes. Halt, come here for a second, please?"

"What now?"

"I have a very bad feeling, Halt." Gilan murmured, out of the hearing of the others.

Halt just raised an eyebrow, "It is inevitable."

"I just have a very very bad feeling." Gilan said, looking at Halt in the eyes, "What if-"

Halt cut him off, "Don't." His tone was gentle, knowing the tension in the taller ranger's posture, "We will be fine. Will will be fine. The only one not fine will be the Temujai. Nothing to worry about, Gil. Everything is going to go smoothly as long as you don't lose your nerve. General."

* * *

Sorry again, for the short chap! But you see (*rattling off excuses*), because of those, I was unable to update!

Till next time,

Kawazoe Kumiko


	28. The Trap in Wait

A.N.: I am sorry for the short chapter! But I have a lot of excuses : NaNoWrMo, School, Projects. But look, it is going to be break soon and I will definitely update with a longer chapter! So bear with meh..

* * *

"They are here." The General said, smirking slightly. His breath still smelled like meat and wine, the lingering smell of the man's meal.

Will was still feeling fine even after his breakfast mush and he concluded that the poison was not in his stream yet.

"We should put on a show for them. Give them a little challenge." The General said, "And for your entertainment, for I am sure you are bored out of your mind, being cooped up for so long."

"What are you planning to do?" Will asked, a little hesitation in his voice.

"Considering that you are our guest, I will put on the most splendid show you have ever watch." The General smiled though the smile never quite warm his cold eyes up and told an entirely different story than his words.

As he talked, the General opened a small flap on the side of the large tent. A scope-like object extended out, stopping just a small distance away from his eyes. It was a telescope.

"Your new toy?" Will asked then regretted his decision when the General smiled slyly.

"It is for you." The General said, fixing the telescope almost gently in front of his eyes, "It has an excellent view and I am sure you will enjoy the show."

Before Will could protest, the telescope was placed over his eyes.

"See him? He thinks that we are so careless that we didn't even notice his entrance. This will be a fascinating show to watch. I can't wait to see your face and his when one of you die. It will be amazing."

"You are sadistic." Will spat though his eyes never wavered from the scope.

It was Gilan. And Archelous, as well as Halt. They were here. But Will could felt no excitement. Maybe a little bit of happiness that they had finally rescued him, but that was all. He couldn't bear to think of the terrible trap that awaited them, luring them into the plan of the General.

"So you have told me countless times," The General just smiled slyly, "Imagine, them coming here. Creeping, ducking out of sight, sneaking into the tent. Imagine their shock fac-"

"Shut up."

The air in the tent suddenly dropped and Will couldn't help but glanced at the General, "I will allow this only once. One more time of your rude language to me will not be tolerated. One more time and one of them die."

Will did not doubt the man's promise and could only nod, turning back to the scope. Only to find it extracted back.

"Now," The General clapped his hands together as if nothing happened, "Why don't we wait for them with a warm welcome? Come on, get up from your chair, Will. They need a whole-heartedly and sincere welcome."

* * *

Keep your heads down." Gilan advised to the assassins.

The bushes they hid behind was just tall enough to cover them as they peeked through the gaps into the camp of the Temujai. The Temujai had not moved far from their previous camp base. Temujai soldiers were still half asleep and the sentries looked like they could use a few weeks of sleep. But they were alert even if they did not appear to be. Appearance can deceive people, Gilan knew.

"Can any of you see where Will is?" Gilan asked. It was directed to Halt and Archelous who were by his side.

They shook his head in unison though Archelous nodded his head slightly toward the direction of the central tent, "Probably in there."

"Or anywhere amongst the smaller tents." Halt said gruffly, "We don't know."

"Since when are you so depressing?" Gilan shot his former mentor a look.

"Since when are you so optimistic?" Halt shot back.

"Halt, I am always optimistic." Gilan would have cried out if they weren't at where they were.

"Can we please just focus on the situation at hand?" Archelous sighed.

"I think Archelous is right." Gilan said, "Will might be in that main tent. There are more sentries posted outside than any other tents."

"It might be for the commander general person." Archelous pointed out.

"The commander is not even in the tent," Gilan said, inclining his head slightly toward the second largest tent, "He is outside of that one. See, he had just gone in."

"And he got out and went back to the first tent." Archelous commented on the sideline, "Great."

Gilan sighed. The first or the second? He observed the two tents again. There were more soldiers guarding the first tent than the second. But why did the general entered the second tent? A second in command? His question was soon answered as a soldier carried a plate of what seemed like food into the first tent. Gilan narrowed his eyes.

After a few moments, the general exit the tent and headed back to the second. A second soldier carried a different plate into the tent. Unlike the first plate, the second was full of deliciousness. Chicken. Beef. And a goblet of wine. The first was simply mush.

"That must have been Will. In the first tent."

"Unless the general likes to eat mush." Archelous shrugged, "Then yeah."

"Oh cheer up!" Gilan sighed heavily, "Let's be optimistic. We will get Will back. Drive the Temujai away. Host a party. And ask Will as to how in the world did he get captured."

"And coffee." Halt added.

"And coffee." Gilan agreed.

Archelous just looked at them, not saying a thing, knowing fully of what they intended to do.

"With honey." Halt added once again.

"With honey." Gilan nodded.

"Large spoon of-"

Archelous sighed. It was getting a little too far, "Why don't we rescue Will first before starting to talk about your honey coffee?"

"Great idea." Gilan said with a small smile, "Alright, listen up!"

The assassins were instantly quiet at his small whispered shout, "Archelous and I will go into the tent and find Will. The rest of you wait out here. If anything goes wrong, immediately secure Will and get out of here. If things get bad-"

"You are not going to say 'leave Will here', right?" One of the assassins asked. Three other glared at Gilan.

"Of course not," Gilan said with a grin, "I was about to say that if things get bad, kill anyone in your way, secure Will, and get out of here."

The four assassins smiled at that, "Sounds good."

"Alright, we are going in. Halt, will you mind staying here and supervise them?" Gilan asked.

"Babysitting them?" Halt asked with an eyebrow raised, "Why not?"

Gilan flashed his former mentor a grin before heading out with Archelous. The bush that hid them well extended only so far and as Gilan and Archelous crouched down, he knew that a step further would mean total exposure. After all, a moving large brown object cannot go unnoticed under broad daylight. Especially with the light rose-colored sand as background. They would be out in the open with nothing to fend. Gilan felt naked all of the sudden.

Archelous, as if sensing his discomfort, nudged him, "Come on, let's go before you pee yourself."

"I do not pee myself," Gilan said with mock offended tone.

Archelous just rolled his eyes. Nonetheless, they got up and crept out of the bush. Once they were out, they abandoned all thoughts of quiet creeping and dashed toward the first central tent as fast as they could. To the soldiers outside, they only saw a flash of brown and gold before disappearing out of their sight. And they would think to themselves that they must be hallucinating due to the light. They would have if they had not been warned of it beforehand.

Gilan and Archelous, too tense and nervous to notice the smallest of the details, merely scanned the soldiers as they backed against the tent. They were still patrolling and their steps never faltering. In the two's perspective, they have evaded any detections. Gilan peeked over the tent edges and ducked as a group of soldiers came their way. The heavy booted footsteps soon faded away after a moment as the soldiers took a different path. There were still a few soldiers outside the tent.

Archelous took it in in one glance, "I will create a diversion. You go inside. Get Will and get out of here."

"What are you going to do?" Gilan asked.

"They have excellent food." Archelous grinned as he stood up slightly from his crouched position.

Before he could go anywhere, Gilan spoke up, meeting Archelous squarely in the eyes, "Be safe."

Archelous looked taken aback and surprised at his comment but he nodded his head nonetheless, "You too."

"I will probably go back to not liking you after we get Will back," Gilan said in a joking tone, "So don't get used to it."

Archelous smiled slightly but he did not response as he slipped away. A few heartbeats later, there was a loud yell from the direction of the food tent and the shouts of 'thief'. The soldiers at the tent turned toward the sound and that was all Gilan needed as he ducked inside the tent. It flapped closed before the soldier turned back.

"Welcome, ranger. I presume you are here to see your little friend."

Gilan's gaze flickered to the man before landing at the figure at the center, "Will."

"Hey, Gilan." Will tried a smile. It was fake and could almost be interpreted as a grimace.

There were no wounds visible except for the red raw lines around Will's wrist, just visible over the rim of the metal chains that clad his hands in front of him together. His clothes were still full and untethered. His smile was still like usual. Except there was something different about him. It was more than him being thinner and paler than before. It was more than the dark bags under his eyes that told of sleepless nights. It was sadness. It was etched in his smile and his eyes as if he knew something that Gilan did not.

"Let him go," Gilan ordered, forcing his eyes away from Will.

"You are not in a position to order anything, ranger." The man chuckled though there was no humor in his tone, "Bring him in." Bring who in?

"Archelous." He heard Will's quiet whisper and spun around in shock.

"Now, why don't we all go out and say hi to your waiting rescue team?" The man glanced at them with a large grin on his face as the soldier pushed Archelous into the tent with the butt of a knife.

Two more came in, each carrying a sword.

"You knew!"

"I was waiting."

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews, they literally made me wrote this chapter. I simply cannot keep my eager readers waiting for too long! ^ ^ And of course, they make my day!


	29. The Fame He Craved

Merry Christmas~~

Sorry for the late updates! I am terribly sorry. Break didn't exactly go as carefree as I planned and I was kind of busy during it... I am so sorry!

* * *

"Come out or one of them will lose an arm." The General called, beckoning the solders that were dragging the three of them, "I know you are here. If you don't…" He trailed off and turned to Will, "He will go first."

Slowly, the bush around them parted, revealing the assassins, each with hatred in their eyes for the capture of two of their members.

"That's better." The General said, smiling slightly, "Welcome to my camp. It is not fancy, I must apologize. But it is enough to perform what I want to tonight."

"Let them go." A voice called out.

Will turned toward the source and to his surprise, it was Halt.

"My my, the great ranger Halt." The General stepped forward, "How humble of you to make a presence in this great gathering."

"What do you want?" Halt asked, stepping forward.

"You know what I want, Halt." The General grinned slyly, "You know what the likes of us want, I am sure. And I will enjoy seeing your face when I put that to action."

"What are you talking about?" Gilan asked out loud.

The General swung around and back handed him across his face.

"Gil!" Will can't help but cry out.

"You should talk only when I ask you to." The General said, turning to face Gil.

Gesturing to the soldier that held Gilan back, he nodded, "Cut his right arm off."

"No!" Will cried. The soldier halted as the General stopped him, "No, please! He has nothing to do with this! Let him go! I will do anything you want!"

"I would love to hear that from anyone but no, not you. It is too late for any of you. Especially since there's nothing you have that's worthy enough." The General stated, "Cut-"

"Then what do you want?" Will asked, shaking slightly in anger and despair, "What do you want?"

"Hmm, what do I want?" The General hummed, "I don't know. Perhaps his," He pointed toward Halt, "death is one of them. And all of your death will be the second. But of course, what I want the most right now is to see that expression I have been hoping to see on both his and your face. It is a price you have to pay."

"But of course, it doesn't matter who goes first. Why don't you do the honor of choosing, Halt?" The general turned to regard the grim ranger, whose fists were clenched uncharacteristically under the furrow of the dark green cloak, "The small one, or the tall one." He gestured toward Will and Gilan in turn, "I will be happy to comply."

Halt could only stare at the man in anger. Something caught his eyes. He turned slightly to saw Will looking at him pleadingly. He flinched at the hopelessness, despair and the final resolution he saw in them. In those once clear and laughing brown eyes. It pled with all its strength. _Save Gilan._ He flinched again. The boy looked so broken. The fierce energy that once marked the boy was gone. And in anger, he wondered what the general had done to his Will.

"No answer?" The General smiled then shrugged, "Then why don't we start from the shortest to the tallest?" He nodded to the soldier that held Will, "Start with his arms. And Halt, if you don't want him to die, why don't you get down on your knees and beg for forgiveness? Maybe I will consider letting them go."

"Halt, no!" Will cried though it was replaced by a grunt as the general back handed him.

Halt said trickles of blood running out of the boy's mouth and he couldn't help but let despair grabbed him. There was no other way. Will's life was at stake here. His pride was worth nothing comparing to Will's life. He closed his eyes.

"Halt, don't!" Will shouted.

Then the sword cut into his flesh. And he cried out in pain before breaking into a scream. Then all hell broke loose.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

The sword descended without him knowing. It seared into his skin and cut deep. He cried out involuntarily. It bit deeper. There was so much pain. Yet he couldn't scream out loud. The pain was building inside of him. The sword paused, though not removing itself. Finally, he screamed.

There were suddenly loud commotions and a lot of sounds. It made his head hurt. The pounding headache tormented him. Suddenly, the sword was ripped away from his flesh and he crumpled onto the floor. Someone caught him, whispering his name into his ear in an urgent tone. Though the sound seemed to come from a long tunnel, it echoed and bounced around. He couldn't not focus on the words. He could not even focus his gaze. All he saw was hazy views. The pain drew black dots and edges on his vision, blurring it out in the progress. So much that he was almost blind. Will gasped for air, struggling to block out the pain in his right shoulder.

"Will!" Someone called out. He made out his name vaguely and turned his head with difficulties toward what he thought was the source, "Will! Come on, stay awake. Stay with me. It is just a shoulder wound. Nothing serious, alright? It's alright."

He wanted to snort or laugh. Or both. Just a shoulder wound. How he wanted to believe that. He felt energy seeping out of him from the wound. Just like the blood he knew that was seeping out. Will had felt the sword cutting deep to his bone.

He was dying, and he knew it.

* * *

"No, no no." Gilan whispered, gripping Will closer to him while Halt applied pressure on the horrible cut on the boy's shoulder, "Stay with me, Will. Stay with me."

Will did not respond. His eyes were slowly becoming glassy, enough to answer his wellbeing. There was no panic in his eyes. Just mere acceptance.

"Come on, Will. You have been through worse, right? You can survive this. If you don't…" He choked, "If you don't…I will tell Alyss how bad you behaved. She will never forgive you if you die. So you can't die, Will. You can't. You have to survive this. We will have to celebrate our victory party."

All around him, the battle between the Temujai soldiers and the assassins raged on. The Temujai were no match for the well trained assassins. Tents were burned to the ground and fire torches were overturned. The assassins were not men with mercy. There were simply no mercy in their arms as they cut down the opponents. Combining with anger, they were a formidable group.

Then came the silence. The dead silence that stretched across the battlefield. It spoke of the dead soldiers. It was broken later only by the cackling of the general that were held at knife point by K, the leader of the assassins.

"It is too late for that boy." The General cackled, "It is too late. He is dying. And I just love seeing your expressions. He must have been very important to you. And I had joy watching him slowly dy-"

He was cut short as the knife pressed closer into his neck, drawing a thin trail of blood. K growled dangerously, his eyes flashing, "If you don't shut up now, your neck will be off."

The General sent a smirk his way but nonetheless, he kept quiet. All the while, the assassins and the two rangers gathered around Will, looking at the battered boy with worries, concerns, and anguish. They could almost felt the energy that was seeping out and see the signs of him slowly dying off.

Morten pushed Halt away and took over the medical job, "I am better in this than you are. Let me do it."

Halt did not object. Morten ripped off the edge of his coat and bind it tightly around the original cloth, where blood had already stained the green a dark red color. Will shifted ever so slightly at that and Gilan saw Morten breathed a sigh of relieve. The assassin checked the boy's pause repeatedly, afraid that any moment he might just slipped away without any of them noticing.

"He is stable." Morten said after a while, applying more pressure on the wound, "He should be waking up now. But he isn't."

K pressed the knife deeper, "Explain."

The General's shoulder shook with laughter, "I love seeing your faces! OF course, that shoulder wound might heal. But no one can survive poison without an antidote." Then he laughed again.

Gilan looked at the man with anger and distaste. He was a complete sadist. Poison.

"Where is the antidote?" K bit out each word with venom.

"And why would I tell you?" The General asked with a laugh, "I am not your savior. I am your end. If you want to kill me, go ahead. I have accomplished what I wanted to do for a long time."

K looked like he wanted to strangle the man and so did Gilan. Halt gripped his former apprentice's shoulder to prevent him, or maybe the both of them, from doing something rash and something they might regret later.

Morten stood up slowly and walked till he stopped in front of the General, "I will offer you a choice."

"If it is life or death, I will choose the latter." The General snorted, no longer fazed by the knife fingering his neck.

"That's not quite what I was about to say." Morten said, leaning closer and gripped a second knife, touching it close to the man's Adam's apple, where life bubbled near the surface, "You wanted fame, didn't you? And I plan to give you a chance to redeem the face you will probably lose if you die. Imagine, the general who wanted to kill the famous rangers captured the ranger then ended up dying himself. Imagine the humiliation you will suffer even long after you died. Imagine, a general who spent hours and days on a plan that was perfect for him but failing and losing his life dramatically to a mere boy, twice. And of course," The assassin asked mildly and casually, "What will the world say when they know that the oh-so-great general of the Temujai loosed to a boy twice in a great battle? It would be such humiliation."

"But on the other hand," The assassin paused dramatically, "Imagine what people will think when they hear that you survive twice under the hand of the greatest ranger ever lived and managed to wound one of them…" Morten's gaze turned grime at that but he plundered on, "severely. Wouldn't that sound much better?"

The General's eyes were gleaming and Morten knew he had won the internal battle, "And you will let me go without a fight?"

"Of course," Morten said, leaning closer, "If you give us the antidote. If you don't," Morten casually probed the knife against the man's neck, drawing another trail of blood, "I can always end your life."

"But I can always give you a fake antidote." The General smiled slightly.

"Oh no, you won't." Halt growled at that exact moment.

* * *

For how long he suspended in the white mist that shrouded the surrounding, Will did not know. All he knew was the numbing pain on his shoulder and the cooling air that was slowly draining his energy. He felt horrible. He couldn't see nor hear anything and the touches were small as if pressed from a heavy layer of clothing.

Will felt his head being tipped back and something entered his mouth. He tried to fight back but he had no energy. He wished he could just die all of a sudden. He would rather die than staying in this white mist with the numbness for any longer.

 _"_ _What are you thinking, Will?" Gilan asked._

 _"_ _Oh, nothing much." Will shrugged then grinned, "Race you to the end!"_

There was still Gilan…Will saddened at the prospect of leaving the tall ranger. Yet it was inevitable. He couldn't bear it anymore. They would understand.

"Aren't you being a little selfish, Will?" A gentle voice chided him.

He turned around. The voice was familiar yet strange. He had never heard it before though it sounded like something he heard every day.

"Who are you?" He turned to face the man in metal armor with blood splattered on it. The man smiled slightly.

"I am your father, Will."

Will stared for a second, then he threw up his hand, "Blasted. I am dead."

"No, not really." The man came closer.

Will could see their resemblance up close. His father had to same color eyes and hair as him. The man placed a hand on his shoulder. It felt airy and misty.

"You are on the edge." His father told him, "Between life and death. And you must choose which way to go. If you go toward the light, your soul will cease existing in the world. If you turn back, you will return. It is your choice entirely."

"Father, I…" Will trailed off then said hesitatingly, "I am not sure anymore. I don't want to face the pain again."

"You have been through worse." His father stated gently.

"Yes, but…" Will shook his head, "Axel is dead. Because of me. I don't want to face the news, father."

"I understand," The man said, "But what about Halt? Gilan? And many others that are still very much alive? What would they think of you leaving them?"

Will looked away, "They will understand."

"Your death to them is similar to Axel's death to you. It will affect them deeply." His father faced him, "Do you want that?"

"But I would be dead by then…" Will said uncertainly, guilt engulfed him even as he spoke, "So…"

"Think before you speak, Will." His father told him sternly, "If you were in their shoes…"

"Where am I?" He changed the topic rather dramatically.

"The Edge." His father told him, well aware of the change.

"Why are you here?"

"Souls can travel quite freely around here when someone arrives at the Edge." His father said, turning slightly toward the light.

"Can I see…Axel?" Will asked.

"Axel?" His father frowned, "There is no such person name Axel who came here."

"But he died." Will felt himself choking slightly as anguish overthrew him, "I…It was all my fault."

There was a moment of silence before the man continued, "Did you kill him yourself?"

"No…"

"Then did you order someone to do it?"

"…no."

"Then why is it your fault?" His father asked.

"Well..." Deep within, Will knew that the man was right. Yet his guilt and conscience wouldn't allow him to admit it.

His father turned and started walking away, "Wait!"

The man paused but he did not turn.

"Where…Where do I go?" Will asked.

He thought he saw the edge of the man's lips tipped slightly upward at that, "Why, Will, go where you heart leads you. And one final hint, no such person by the name of Axel had arrived."

And with a white whirl of the mist and perhaps a trick of the light, his father disappeared. _Go where your heart leads you._ And his heart led him straight toward the life he had with Gilan. Halt. Alyss. And even the newly added assassins.

Will glanced longingly at the bright light, "I will probably see you a little bit later, father."

The dark tunnel on the other side swallowed him up.

* * *

Thanks for all the supports as always! ^ ^

Expecting the next update to be within a week~


	30. The Final Touchdown

A.N.: Yah...running out of things to say...

Disclaimer: Okay, one last time then: NO, I don't own it.

* * *

Gilan couldn't help but feel helpless at the motionless form of his best friend. No, not just best friend. Will was closer to him than a brother. He tightened his fist helplessly. The antidote had been administered but Will was showing no sign of waking up. Morten had informed them that it will take a while for the antidote to completely remove the poison from his stream.

"Halt and Gilan, right?" The man, K, walked up to them.

"That will be us." Halt replied gruffly, turning his gaze toward the leader of the assassin.

"Did Will mentioned anything about staying or leaving?" K asked almost carefully.

"What do you mean?"

"Had Will mentioned whether or not he is staying with you or us?" K elaborated.

Gilan froze and he managed, "No, he hadn't."

"Good," K sighed and Gilan blinked in surprise. He had almost thought that the man wanted Will to stay with them, "I have something to discuss with you."

Silence. "What do you think of us coming back to Araluen?"

"Excuse me?" Gilan spoke almost incredulously.

"No, not as assassins working against the king. But for the king. Just like you rangers." K explained, shifting slightly on his feet.

"And you will do that…?"

"I don't…want to stay too far from Will." K admitted, "I promised his father after all."

"His father?" Gilan perked up in interest.

"I fought in the battle against Morgarath with his father. He was my best friend, a comrade that I treasured. I promised myself that if anything happens to him, I will take care of his family in his steed. But," K smiled slightly at Halt, "you managed to get there before me. It took me a few months to recover from the injury after the battle and when I finally went to find his family, the villagers told me that his wife died a few months ago and that a man had taken the child away. I tracked you to Redmont fief and heard of the wards in Castle Redmont."

K shrugged slightly, "It was good enough. The ward, I mean. It will ensure that Will grows up in a safe and warm environment. Then the assassins recruited me." His gaze told them to not ask about how "And I went to join them. The leader died not long after I joined and I succeeded him. It was probably after hearing that you," He glanced at Halt, "went to exile to bring back your apprentice Will when I realized that I shouldn't have left him in their care. Because what kind of ranger lose their apprentice?"

Gilan flinched inwardly. It was mostly his fault that he had went on ahead to deliver the message, leaving Evanlyn, the princess, Will, and Horace behind. Halt sent him a reassuring gaze.

"So I took the opportunity and sent Morten to retrieve him. The cliff was a little extreme but I had Morten to make sure that a protective layer was laid on the bottom to prevent severe casualties."

K took a deep breath and turned to Halt, "So what do you think of us joining you in Araluen?"

Gilan was still trying to get over what K had said. It was so complicated. Just when he had begun to think that the assassins were normal, a deeper relationship popped up. And Will was in the center of it. He didn't know what to think of the proposal. True, Will seemed happy when he was with the assassins. The problem was that he wasn't sure whether or not the rest of the rangers will accept the assassins? After all, the assassins did try to assassinate their king. Gilan felt like groaning.

Halt spoke up after a moment of consideration, "You do drink coffee with honey, right?"

"What?"

* * *

Will woke, his eyes flickering open before his body responded. His shoulder felt numb and sluggish but he wasn't in pain.

"You are awake." A gruff voice announced its owner's presence.

In his blurry vision, all he could see was white and the blob of brown that signified a person. He narrowed his eyes.

"Am I in heaven?"

There was a silence as the man stayed in his vision but his eyes refused to focus, "If I am, you are one ugly blob of angel."

There was an explosive laughter before turning into a full-blown howling, "I advise you to stop emitting that…horrible sound before you land yourself in duty for the rest of your life, Gilan."

The laughter slowly trickled to a stop then a second person came into his view, "How are you feeling, Will?"

Will narrowed his eyes and they finally focused on the faces, "Gilan."

He turned slightly and to his horror, it was Halt, "Oh no no no. Did I seriously just said you are one ugly blob of angle to Halt?"

Gilan burst into laughters again, "Oh poor Will!"

"Not funny, Gil!" Will bit back, horrified by the prospect.

"How are you feeling?" Halt spoke in the same gruff tone.

"I am good." Will said, turning slightly to face Halt, "What happened?"

"What do you remember?" Gilan asked quietly.

"There…there were a lot of pain." Will said quietly, looking away, "So much…"

"Will…"

"I met my father," Will said after a moment of silence.

"Excuse me?" Gilan raised an eyebrow.

"I met my father." Will shrugged as he sat up slowly, wincing every moment, "Told me something about light and darkness…and something about…Axel! Where is Axel?"

"Calm down, Will!" Gilan placed a hand on his shoulder, "Calm down a moment."

Will nodded and took a few calming breaths, "Where is Axel?"

"He is just outside. He is quite anxious to meet you." Gilan smiled slightly.

"He is…alive?" Will couldn't believe it, "But I thought….The General told me that…"

"Then he was lying to you." Gilan said firmly, "Axel is alive."

"Can I see him?" Will asked hopefully, "Just to make sure…"

"…Alright." Gilan finally relented and headed out the tent.

Will was left alone with Halt, "Hello, Halt."

"Hello, yourself." Halt replied grimly, turning to face him, "How are you feeling?"

The brunet looked at his mentor in half amusement, "Halt, you have asked me that just two seconds ago."

Halt glared at him before his gaze softened slightly, "I am only going to say this once so you better listen up." A pause, "I, uh, forgive you for your misdeeds and I was very hasty in judging you. Uh…"

Will snickered slightly then stifled it under Halt's glare, "It is just so…un-you, Halt."

"Un-me?" Halt raised an eyebrow, "I beg you pard-"

"Will!" A loud shout interrupted them as Axel hurried into the tent.

Will felt the start of a smile on his face before it turned into a full-blown grin, "Axel."

"Oh look at him," Halt muttered, "All smiley and grinning now."

"Just because you are grim doesn't mean others can't be smiling." Gilan rolled his eyes with a snort.

But Will didn't hear their conversation as he was too focused on Axel to notice. He had thought that Axel was dead. The General had told him and he had nightmares and memory flashes of Axel dying in his arms. Why was Axel here? Standing in front of him, alive and well. He found himself unable to speak as he simply looked at Axel.

Finally, he managed to choke out, "Are you alright?"

"Better than ever." Axel replied casually, sitting down next to Will, ignoring the tears in the brunet's eyes that threatened to fall, "You had me worried there! You were unconscious for two days, I thought…I thought…"

"I am alive and that's what matters, right?" Will interrupted him, a small grin finally reaching his face as he realized that Axel was truly alive. And well. And talking. "I am glad to see you alive as well." Then quietly, "I thought you were dead after that…"

"Oh, that?" Axel smiled slightly, "Just a nasty cut but nothing serious. I am all fine now."

"That's good…" Will said absently, scanning around the tent, "Where is Archelous? And Morten? And K?"

Axel rolled his eyes, "Said something about an important meeting. They were quite worried about you."

Will blushed with embarrassment, "Sorry for making you worry."

"It's fine. Being alive is what really matters." Axel told him as he stood up, "I will just…leave you with the ranger lot for a while then."

"See you later, Axel." Will smiled.

"Later." The smile was returned.

* * *

"Will!" Alyss's shout made him turn, just in time for the said person to run into him, her arms outstretch and pulling him into a hug, "I missed you so much!"

"Me too," Will replied quietly, unable to hide the grin on his face.

Alyss pulled away and looked at him, "Are you alright? You look thin. You should ask Jenny to cook something for you. She is the best at cooking. I was so worried when I heard that there was a battle in Skandia. They are always so...irresponsible."

Will laughed at her choice of word, "Or maybe it is just because I am a trouble magnet."

Alyss glanced at him, "You are right."

He grinned in reply. Gilan and Halt dismounted from the borrowed horses and the stable boy hurriedly led them away. Will was quite anxious to see Tug and he was sure the feeling was returned from the said horse as well.

Will watched as Cassandra ran out the castle with King Duncan behind her and leaped toward Horace, crushing him with a fierce hug.

"What's with girls and squeezing the day live out of people?" Will muttered.

"Be quiet." Alyss stomped on his foot, "Don't break their reunion."

"Your Majesty." Halt nodded his head slightly.

"Halt." The King replied though he was smiling slightly, "What's with the formality all of a sudden?"

"I was always formal." Halt looked hurt and if Will hadn't known better, he would have believed it.

"Will." King Duncan turned his gaze toward the youngest ranger of the trio, "How are you doing?"

"I am fine, Your Majesty. Thank you for asking." Will returned the courtesy, "And you?"

"Paperwork." The king groaned in a, well, un-king-ish way, "And a long-suffering meeting regarding a new position."

Will raised an eyebrow, "New position?"

"You haven't heard?" The king sounded surprised, "A large group of skilled man arrived just a day before you did and went immediately to the castle, nearly causing a panic attack, judging the way they were armed and their clothing. They mentioned you. You should know them."

"Did they introduce themselves as anything?" Will began to felt the first bubble of hope rising.

"That's exactly what I am having a headache about." King Duncan sighed, "They said that they would like to reside in Araluen and work as part of our forces in a new position called Assassins. I mean, having an armed force of assassins won't exactly look good on our part and they informed me that they were the group trying to assassinate me…"

He trailed off at the widening of Will's eyes, "You look like you know them." He remarked dryly.

"Of course I do!" Will said, "So, did you accept them?"

The King groaned out loud, "I had to. They were threatening me with extra paperwork on the issue at Skandia and managed to persuade me into doing it. They are quite efficient, I must say. And nice as well, when they wanted to. Besides, you can both learn something from each other. Though I do hope that I won't get assassinated again anytime soon."

"'Learn something'?" Will raised an eyebrow.

The King groaned once more, "They were so quiet that it is not even funny. And when I led them down the hallways, it was as if I was walking alone. I swear that I had to resist the urge to turn and check whether or not they are following me several times."

Will grinned slightly, "Sound like them alright."

"Baron Arald is hosting a feast tonight." King Duncan replied as he glanced at Will with a small smile, "And I must say, you have earned it with your victory at Skandian. It surpassed everything I have expected and more."

"Thank you, your majesty." Will returned the smile.

"Now, if you will excuse me, I have some unfinished paperwork." The king said as he bid his farewell, "I will see you tonight at the feast. The uh, assassins, are down at the archery range if you want to know."

"Thank you." Will smiled as the king strode away.

Then he couldn't help but let the grin spread wide across his face. They were here. That's all that really matters. The rangers and the assassins were both here. The crushing feeling of leaving the assassins behind disappeared almost instantly.

"Will!" He turned to see Archelous running toward him.

Will grinned. He was home.

* * *

There is still the epilogue, then this story will officially come to an end. I am not sure about the sequel, will have to catch a plot bunny first. Probably will involve the assassins and the rangers going on a mission together. A little bit of Will and the two parties bonding and such. Probably will be something funny to chase away those dark plot angsty clouds I kept on creating in most of my stories... Anyways, I will officially answer to all the reviews when I post the epilogue because you all deserves some worthwhile praise for sticking with me like glue for so long! I love you guys~


	31. Epilogue

A.N.: Finally, the epilogue. It is short, I know. But it kind of concluded where the Assasin went afterward.

* * *

"Please, sir, help us!" The farmer nearly cried in relieve as they rode into the village, "The bandits are terrorizing our farms! My family has been living without much food for the past week…"

Will glanced at the farm then back at the man sympathetically. The farm was in disarray with some torched off. The fields were half burnt and livestock was nowhere to be seen.

"Don't worry, we will solve this," Will told the man who bobbled his head.

"Thank you, sir. Thank you." The man said effusively.

Will stepped off Tug and examined the field. There were footprints that the bandits clearly had no intention of hiding. They were getting wilder these days, Will thought with slight dismay and amusement.

Turning to K, who had decided to join him on his first mission, he found the man gone, "K?"

There was a loud yelp, followed by several more before K rode into the clearing with five men running like their life was on the line in front of K's horse. They stopped when they saw Will.

"Spare us!" One of them cried, "Spare us! We were the bandits that torched down the man's house. Please spare us! We meant no harm. We will never come to this place ever again if you will just let us go. Please!"

Will raised an eyebrow, "They are the bandits?"

"Seems like it." K shrugged with a small smile on his face, "After all, they just confessed."

Will's eyebrow raised a little higher at the babbling five and back at the torched field, "You are saying that these five did these?"

"Apparently." K smiled, "Hey, you five!"

Will watched as the five turned around to face the leader of the assassin fearfully, "Yes, sir? Will you let us go?"

"Promise that you will never ever return to this land again?"

"Of course!"

"You won't go around terrorizing any more poor farmers?"

"But….." They started then upon seeing that threatening cold glance on K's face, they changed abruptly, "of course not! We will be good five little men farming at our own farm from now on."

"Alright, you can go." Will decided to speak up, seeing that the five would probably collapse in fear if he hadn't.

They ran away as if a lion was chasing them, never looking back once.

"What did you do?" Will asked with a smile as he climbed onto Tug and started trotting back to Redmont.

K rode by his side and shrugged almost innocently, "I talked with them for a while."

Will stared at the man incredulously, "You talked."

"I talked."

* * *

A.N.: ahahahaha, it was short.

Thanks for all the supports and reviews I have received along the way, they really encouraged me to write and if you all haven't been there, this story probably would have never been finished. Special thanks, especially, to **Guest 2 (** HogwartsStudentCasssandra **).** Thanks for sticking with me for so long and encouraging me . Your presence played a very important part in this story.

And then to Cassandra Altman, Wild Horse Annie, Maddie Altman (my three royal supporters )

WritersBlock-is-Lazyness , Ranger McAleer (TOP CLASS TOP QUALITY), Rangerguest, Little Wishlet (the ever so busy reviewer~), pennydragon, Ranger K4ti3, hope4mustangs, and Strikestar. (I might have missed your name, if I did, just tell me. )

This story had truly been a wonderful...blast(for lack of a better term) for me and I hope you have enjoyed it as well. Looking back, I think we really had gone a long way! I will keep writing ranger stories and hopefully a sequel to this because I simply cannot just leave my precious characters in such a lame-o ending! I truly hope that I can make a sequel to this. Well, if there is a sequel, it will probably be posted within the next four weeks!

 **Edit: The sequel has been posted ^ ^ It is called 'Bonds'.**

Yours Truly,

Kawazoe Kumiko


End file.
